


The Most Curious Year Yet

by LunaLupin1999



Series: The Curious Tale of The Girl Who Wore Black and Yellow [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arithmancy (Harry Potter), Character Death, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Good Percy Weasley, M/M, Protective Remus Lupin, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999
Summary: Everything is going fine for Beth. She's defeated the Heir of Slytherin, she's got a family who love her, not to mention her new girlfriend. Her life is perfect until the man who betrayed her parents escapes from prison.
Relationships: Beth Potter/ Susan Bones, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Curious Tale of The Girl Who Wore Black and Yellow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917853
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Percy Has a Change of Heart

Beth woke up and looked around her room excitedly. She had finished all her holiday homework the night before which meant that now she could go and visit with the Weasleys.  
They had been inviting her around all holiday for the last fortnight, but Remus had told Beth that she wasn’t allowed to visit again until she’d finished her homework. 

Beth and Susan had finished the last of their essays yesterday evening, so now Beth could visit as many people as she liked.

She got dressed in a pair of light denim shorts and a light blue top before tying her hair out of the way.

“Good morning!” said Beth skipping down the stairs.

“Good morning Mistress Beth,” said Dobby who was making French toast.

Dobby had been working for the Lupin’s since he had been fired by the Malfoys and was now getting paid a galleon a week.

“Why are you so happy this morning Beth?” asked Lyall as he collected the paper from the delivery owl.

“Well I’ve finished all my homework,” said Beth as she dipped her French toast into syrup, “so I’m going to the Weasley’s today.”

“Oh yes the Weasleys,” said Lyall nodding his head, “has Molly tried adopting you again yet?”

“First Dad,” said Remus sitting down, “Beth already has a family, and secondly, her hair’s not the right colour.”

Beth giggled as she ate her breakfast. Remus was right although Beth’s hair did have a hint of red in it, her hair was more of a copper than bright red, it was somewhere between red and brown.

“Beth sweetheart don’t forget the rules for going round to the Weasleys,” said Remus as Lyall passed him the paper as he finished.

“Do what Mr and Mrs Weasley tell me to, don’t eat anything Fred and George offer me because its probably trick food, no going into the village, don’t go into Percy’s room without knocking, and be home in time for tea.”

“Exactly,” nodded Remus patting her on the back.

Beth ran upstairs quickly to fetch her satchel with her sketchbook, pencils and watercolours in.  
“I’ll see you both tonight,” said Beth giving them both a quick hug before going to the Burrow via the fireplace.

Beth came spinning into the kitchen at the Weasleys, where they were just finishing off their breakfasts.

“Hello dear,” said Mrs Weasley giving her a hug as she walked out of the fire.

“You had breakfast?”

“Yes thank you Mrs Weasley,” chuckled Beth as she sat down between Ginny and Mr Weasley.

“Hey guess what?” said Ginny excitedly, “Dad won the daily prophet draw yesterday!”

“Congratulations Mr Weasley,” said Beth, “what are you planning on doing with it?”

“Well,” beamed Mr Weasley, “we’re going to save most of it, but we are all going to go to Egypt to visit Bill.”

“Is Charlie going to?” asked Beth.

“Yes,” said Mrs Weasley, “he’s going to be meeting us there.”

“What are you all going to do today?”

“Quidditch!” said Fred and George running for their brooms.

Ginny and Ron went to go and get their brooms too, Beth didn’t like particularly like flying, so she was just going to draw outside.

“Hi Percy,” said Beth sitting down in the grass next to Percy. 

Percy was writing to his girlfriend Penelope.

“Oh, Uncle Remus asked me to give you this,” said Beth handing him a book from her bag, “he said he used to enjoy them.”

“The Lord of The Rings,” muttered Percy looking at the cover.

“It’s a muggle fantasy series,” said Beth.

Beth got out her sketchbook and found a clean page where she started to a draw the four Weasley siblings were playing Quidditch adding colour with her watercolour paints.

As she finished the painting she heard a light chuckling.

“What’s up Perc?” she asked turning towards him.

“This wizard,” chuckled Percy, “he’s basically Dumbledore.”

“Well I’ll be sure to tell Remus you’re enjoying the book.”

“Percy could I draw you?” 

Percy looked up at her slightly uncertain.

“You could send it to Penelope.”

“Oh alright then,” said Percy, “need me to pose or anything?”

“No,” chuckled Beth, “just go back to your book, it’s your natural state.”

Percy laughed slightly as he went back to his book as Beth found herself another clean piece of paper.

She placed the first drawing she had just finished under a small rock so it could dry without being blown away.

“There you go Percy,” said Beth passing him the picture that she had just finished colouring with her pencils.

“Thanks Beth,” beamed Percy, “I’ll put it the next letter to Pen.”

“That’s a nice drawing Percy,” said Mrs Weasley coming outside to call them all in for lunch

“Beth drew it,” said Percy folding it so it could fit in the envelope.

“That is truly remarkable,” said Mr Weasley as he looked at the painting that had just finished drying.

“You have somehow managed to catch the mischievous glint in Fred’s eyes, and Ginny’s smile is so real, it’s as if they’re almost breathing.”

“You can keep it if you want,” said Beth packing away her bag for lunch.

Mr Weasley proudly hung the picture on the wall as they all sat down for lunch which was sandwiches followed by fruit salad.

After lunch then Ron, Ginny and the twins went back out to continue their flying, if they were going to Egypt for a month they needed to get in as much flying as they could now.

“Ron says you’re interested in History of Magic,” said Percy at the end of lunch, “he showed me your History notes, they are truly remarkable.”

“I think the remarkable thing is getting Ron interested in Binns’ subject in the first place,” said Fred.

“Yeah he’s really boring, we fall asleep in his class,” agreed George.

“Boys!” scolded Mrs Weasley, “I should hope you don’t fall asleep in any class this year; you’ve got your OWLs!”

“I’ve got some books you might be interested in,” said Percy as they got up from the table, “there’s some books on Medieval Witch Hunts that I know you’re studying this year, and I’ve got a really good book by Bathilda Bagshot on goblin rebellions.”

They reached the Percy’s door and Percy stopped talking and looked at the door slightly uncertain.

He opened his door a fraction of an inch and saw that there was a bucket hanging over his door.

“I can’t wait till next month when I come of age,” he muttered fingering his wand longingly.

“Mum!” he called over the stairs, “they’ve booby trapped my door with dung bombs again!”

“I’m coming dear,” sighed Mrs Weasley.

She levitated the bucket slowly down from over Percy’s doorway.

“Those two never stop do they,” sighed Mrs Weasley as she headed back downstairs.

“Sorry about that,” chuckled Percy, as they went into his room, “here.”

He passed her a stack of about five books each the size of a large dictionary.

“Are you taking History NEWT Percy?”

“Yes,” nodded Percy slightly smugly, “Pen and I are some of the only people taking it, there’s eighty people in my year but only eight students taking History.”

“History is my favourite subject,” beamed Beth, “I love it, but everyone else hates it. If it wasn’t for me I’m pretty sure that my whole house would fail the History exam every year.”

“I’ve seen your notes, they’re amazing, not just the drawings which are beautiful, but the way you tell the stories you make it so exciting.”

“It is exciting!”

“You don’t have to tell me,” muttered Percy looking at his bookshelf which was jampacked full of books, over half of which were History books.

“Beth can I ask you an honest question?”

“Feel free?”

“Do you really think that You Know is back?”

“Well,” sighed Beth, “to be honest Perc, I don’t think he was ever gone in the first place. His soul never died he just spent ten years floating around.”

“I fought Tom in first year, on the back of Quirrell’s head, and last month I fought a memory of him. Even though he might not have returned to his body yet, I know it’s probably just a matter of time.”

“Aren’t you terrified?” stammered Percy, “how can you talk about all this so casually.”

“Because I’ve just grown accustomed to the fact that Tom is not going to give up until either he or I are dead.”

“Fair enough,” nodded Percy sitting down at his desk and watching his siblings out the window.

“Wait a second Perc you believe me?”

“Of course, I ruddy believe you,” chuckled Percy.

“You Know Who, or Tom as you refer to him spent the last year possessing my sister. Not to mention the fact, that I just spent seven months in the Hospital Wing because he set a basilisk on me.”

“If it hadn’t been for Pen coming in every day to read me the notes for the classes I’d missed, I would be nearly a year behind in my classes, heavens forbid.”

“You really love Penelope don’t you?”

Percy blushed slightly.

“I’ve always wanted to go into the Ministry, and Pen’s behind me all the way, I love her, I think I might want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“There’s just one thing though,” muttered Perc.

“What’s that?”

“I’m starting to rethink the Ministry and all it’s glory.”

“Why?” chuckled Beth, “I thought the Ministry was your dream!”

“It was,” stammered Percy, “I mean it is. But for example, the Ministry arrested Hagrid a few months back and didn’t even have any proof to arrest him, they sent him to Azkaban!”

“Well yes I know,” said Beth, “but should that change your opinion on the whole Ministry?”

“I’m not sure,” said Percy putting his head in his hands and thinking.

“I’ve still got a year to decide, but I don’t think I want to be in the Ministry anymore.”

“What would you do instead?”

“Oh I don’t know,” said Percy leaning back in his chair and laughing slightly, “replace Professor Binns?”

“What?” chuckled Beth.

“You know getting students interested in the History of Magic is a challenge,” beamed Percy.

“It’s just a thought,” he shrugged.

“No it’s a great idea,” said Beth, “you should really consider it.”

“Thanks Beth,” said Percy.

“Oh its nothing,” shrugged Beth getting her sketchbook back out.

“No,” chuckled Percy, “I mean thank you for listening to my ramblings, usually my brothers would have told me off for being a bore by now or would have told me to shut up. You actually listened to me, sometimes I need to get stuff off my chest you know?”

“No I get it,” said Beth as she drew the picture out the window, “besides, I’m used to Susan, she hardly ever stops talking.”

Beth spent the rest of the afternoon drawing on Percy’s bed, whilst Percy read the Lord of the Rings before going home in time for dinner.

“Hello sweetheart,” said Remus as she got back home, “had a good day?”

“Wonderful,” said Beth, “I talked to Percy and did lots of drawings.”

“Oh did he like the book?”

“He’s already half of the first one and asked you if he can borrow the others.”

“Of course, he has,” chuckled Lyall sitting down at the table where Dobby had just served lasagne and garlic bread.

“This looks wonderful Dobby,” said Beth, “thank you very much.”

“You is most welcome Mistress Beth,” nodded Dobby.

After dinner Beth headed up to her room and pulled out her favourite book, which was Little Women by Louisa May Alcott, she always loved drawing like Amy but other than that she thought she was more of a Beth, shy and loved cats.

She was flicking through the book looking at the colour plate illustrations in the old copy of the book which had belonged to her mother.

There was about ten pictures in total in the book, but she felt that the illustrations didn’t do the characters justice, it didn’t catch their personalities, not to mention the fact that the colour on the paintings were faded.

Well if she thought the drawings didn’t do the characters justice, she’d just have to draw her own.

She pulled out a fresh sketch book and labelled the cover clearly, Little Women, illustrations. Her plan was for now to draw one illustration at least per chapter.

She had just finished setting out her watercolours and her pencils when Remus came into the room.

“Hey little Beth,” said Remus kissing her on the head.

“Hello Uncle Remus,” giggled Beth as she opened the sketch book to the first page.

“Uh, uh,” said Remus chuckling slightly, “don’t you get started on any new projects tonight, it’s ten o’clock.”

“But I want to start on the illustrations!” pleaded Beth.

“You can start on the illustrations in the morning,” he chuckled, “now get to bed!”

“I want to stay up,” she protested.

“Oh no you don’t,” he said picking her up out of her desk chair and carrying her over to the bed.

He tucked her into bed.

“Now don’t move a muscle until tomorrow morning,” he said shaking his head as she got comfortable.

“What if I cant sleep?” she asked giggling slightly.

“Then keep trying.”

“What if I have a nightmare?”

“Then call for me, and Gwen can come get me.”

“What if I need the bathroom?” she asked still giggling

Remus tried to give her a stern look but burst out laughing himself.

“Stop giggling sweetheart,” chuckled Remus, “settle down and get some sleep.”

“Ok,” she said as she stopped giggling, “I love you Uncle Remus.”

“I love you too little one!” said Remus kissing her on the top of the head.


	2. In Which Beth Draws a Lot

Beth woke up before dawn and started on her drawings that had been waiting all night.

She rolled up her sleeves on her pyjama top and get to work on the illustrations. She started off by drawing the four sisters gathered around the fire. Jo was lying in front of the fire with her hair undone, Beth was trying to untangle a ball of wool, and Amy was helping her whilst she gossiped about the trails of going to school, Meg was smiling serenely as she darned a pair of stockings.

“Coloured pencils, or watercolours,” muttered Beth looking at the sketch with her head slightly bent.

“Pencils,” nodded Beth getting out her tin of pencils. 

She had a travel set of pencils which only had about twenty pencils. But then she had her best tin of pencils which had nearly two hundred different colours in every shade imaginable.

“Morning sweetheart,” chuckled Remus kissing her on the top of her head.

“Morning,” she muttered as she shaded in Amy’s golden locks.

“You’re getting really good,” said Remus looking at the drawing.

“Wait, how long have you been up?” he asked suspiciously.

Beth but her lip slightly and looked at her nearly finished drawing.

“Um three hours,” she muttered.

“You’ve been up since four thirty in the morning?” he asked raising his eyebrows.

“Hmmm.”

“I give up,” sighed Remus, “come on little one time for breakfast.”

Beth finished the last tiny bit of the drawing and put the pencils back away.

“Where you going to go today,” asked Remus as they headed down for breakfast, “the Weasley’s, the Macmillan’s or the Bone’s.”

Today was a Monday so both Remus and Lyall had work. Although Beth loved going to visit her friends all she really wanted to do was to draw.

“Well the Weasley’s are a bit busy packing for their holiday,” said Beth, “they’re leaving tomorrow.”

“Why can’t I just stay here?” she asked.

“Because you’re twelve,” said Remus, “we can’t leave you at home alone all day.”

“I can take care of myself, all I really want to do is my drawing.”

“We know that Cariad,” said Lyall, “but you can’t protect yourself.”

“I’m not alone,” said Beth, “I’ve got Dobby.”

“Dobby can’t protect you if anyone comes looking for you,” said Lyall.

“You didn’t see him take on Malfoy,” said Beth nodding eagerly, “it was awesome.”

“I’m sure it was sweetheart,” said Remus shaking his head, “maybe another time, why don’t you go visit Susan today?”

Beth bent her head for a moment, usually when she visited Susan, she would draw either in the garden or in Susan’s room whilst Susan chatted away.

“Can I take my big tin of pencils?” asked Beth.

“Yes, sweetheart you can,” chuckled Remus.

“Ok,” said Beth shrugging and getting up from the table as she finished her toast.

She rushed upstairs and got dressed in her favourite skirt which was a very light blue and a cream blouse. She noticed that the skirt which had used to fall to her ankles was now several inches shorter, she had clearly had a growth spurt.

She packed her satchel with her sketchbook, her copy of little women and then carried her tin of pencils because they were too big to fit in her bag. She put a spare jumper in her bag in case she got cold and headed back downstairs to floo over to the Bone’s.

“You got everything Beth?” asked Lyall as he put his robes on over his regular clothes.

“Yes Grandpa,” nodded Beth as she walked over to the fire.

“Don’t forget to be home for tea,” said Remus giving her a quick hug.

“I know,” said Beth shaking her head as she walked into the fireplace and took a pinch full of flo powder.

“Bones Lodge!” she called clearly dropping the powder.

She spun away from the kitchen in the Lupin Cottage and soon found herself in the sitting room of Bones Lodge.

“Good Morning young lady,” said Mr Bones as Beth stepped out of the fire.

“Good morning Mr Bones,” chuckled Beth.

“Susie!” called Mr Bones, “Beth’s here!”

“I hope you both have a nice day,” chuckled Mr Bones before leaving for the ministry via the flo.

“Beth!” yelled Susan charging into the room and throwing herself at her.

“Hi Sus,” beamed Beth giving her a hug.

“Hello dear,” said Mrs Bones coming in from the kitchen, “I’m afraid it’s a bit rainy outside today so you can’t play outside.”

“That’s ok,” shrugged Susan before rushing upstairs to go and get her book. Susan’s birthday had been at the end of May and Beth had given her a copy of Pride and Prejudice. 

Susan had always been fascinated with the muggle world, so Beth had started to give her muggle books for birthdays and Christmases so that Susan could learn about muggle literature.

As it was raining that day Susan ended up curling up in armchair and started her book.

Beth spread out her sketchbook and pencils and started to work on the illustrations for the other chapters.

“What you doing Beth?” asked Mrs Bones coming into the sitting room after a while.

Beth had just finished drawing the illustration for the second chapter. Beth loved ice cream, so she had decided to draw the four March girls coming downstairs to find the table full of flowers and ice cream.

“Drawing my own illustrations for Little Women,” said Beth whilst she flicked through chapter three trying to find the right scene to draw.

“These drawings are remarkable, but it’s time for lunch girls.”

Mrs Bones had made tomato soup for lunch and after lunch Beth went back to her drawings, Susan had got bored of her book though, so she had started chatting.

“What electives are you taking this year?”

“Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures,” muttered Beth as she finished the picture of Jo and Laurie dancing in secret and started the drawing for chapter four.

“Oh,” nodded Susan lying down next to Beth in front of the fire and flicking through the drawings.

“Well, I’m taking Muggle Studies obviously, you know I’m more than a bit obsessed with muggles, I think I want to work with them after school. I also want to take Care of Magical Creatures because you know I love animals and nature.”

“I think I want to work with muggles after school, I’m not sure yet but I definitely want to work in the Ministry, but most of my family do that so it’s hardly a surprise. It’s just a question of which department, maybe international magical cooperation.”

“Do you know what you want to do after school?”

Beth shrugged.

“Right now Sus my aim is surviving my education, if it hasn’t escaped your notice Voldemort has attacked me three times now.”

“And you’ve beaten him all three times,” giggled Susan, “you’ll be fine. What do you want to do after school though?”

“I don’t know,” shrugged Beth, “probably something to do with my drawing though.”

“Fair enough,” beamed Susan, “but don’t you want to do anything to do with your magic?”

Beth shrugged again and went back to her drawing where she had just started to draw a picture for chapter five. Jo was carrying a basket of kittens and food over to the Lawrence house to cheer up a sick Laurie.

“Your drawings are pretty magical,” admitted Susan looking at the drawings again.

Beth nodded as she went back to her sketch.

“Hello girls!” said Mr Bones coming out of the fireplace.

“Hi Daddy!” said Susan leaping up from the rug and giving her father a huge hug.

“Had a good day Susie?”

“Wonderful,” said Susan.

Mr Bones walked away from the fire carefully avoiding Beth’s drawings so Susan’s Auntie Amelia could also come through the fire.

“Hello Beth,” said Amelia.

“Hello Auntie Amelia,” muttered Beth as she finished another drawing, she had done the illustrations for the first six chapters now.

It had been very confusing calling both Susan’s mother and Aunt Mrs Bones, so Beth had eventually started calling her Auntie Amelia as well.

“Beth dear,” chuckled Amelia, “Remus and Lyall will start worrying if you don’t get home soon.”

Beth checked her watch and saw that it was already a quarter past five.

“Merlin you’re right!” gasped Beth packing away her drawings in her bag.

“Bye Sus,” said Beth giving Susan a quick hug as she picked up her pencil tin and walked over to the fire.

“Lupin Cottage!” said Beth clearly dropping the flo powder into the fireplace.

“Good day Cariad?” asked Lyall as he helped her out of the fireplace.

“Hmmm,” she nodded going upstairs to put her bag away.

“How was the Macmillan’s?” asked Beth as they sat down for dinner.

“That little Tim is a rascal,” sighed Remus, “he replaced my chocolate with a trick bar today.”

“The horror!” gasped Lyall.

“Hmm,” muttered Remus.

“In other news,” said Remus, “Tricia’s expecting again, she’s five months gone.”

“Oh wow!” exclaimed Beth, “I wonder if Ernie’s going to get a little brother or sister.”


	3. A Killer Stomachache, Never Melt Ice Cream, and Salt and Vinegar Crisps

Beth woke up with the worst stomachache she had ever had. It was half past four in the morning but seeing as she was already awake, she might as well get on with her drawings. She’d been working on her Little Women project for nearly two weeks and only had one chapter left to illustrate.

Beth had finished the drawing of Jo and Bhaer kissing under the umbrella in the rain professing their love for each other the night before, and now all she had left to draw was the scene for the epilogue where Jo had set up a school in Aunt March’s old house.

She got out of bed to find her dressing gown so she could draw her last picture, when she felt a strangle feeling in her chest that she had never felt before. 

She turned on her bedroom light as she collected her dressing gown and saw that her bedsheets were crimson red, and so were her pyjama trousers.

They were both covered in blood.

“Remus!” she called nervously.

There was no answer.

Guinevere looked at her curiously from where she had been napping on the window seat.

“Remus!!” she cried in desperation before curling up on the floor sobbing in desperation.

Guinevere rushed over to her and tried to lick the tears off of Beth’s face.

“Beth,” said Remus rushing into the room in his dressing gown, “you had a nightmare darling?”

“No,” sobbed Beth, “I’m dying!”

“You’re what?” asked Remus more than slightly confused as he had just woken up.

“I’m dying!”

Remus still looked confused but then he saw the crimson bedsheets.

“Ahh,” said Remus sighing slightly as he ran fingers through his hair, “I was wondering when this might happen.”

“What are you talking about?” stammered Beth looking up at him still crying.

Remus chuckled slightly as he sat down next to Beth on the floor.

“Beth, did you take science at muggle school?”

“Yeah,” muttered Beth as Remus passed her a handkerchief.

“Did they ever teach you about the menstrual cycle?”

“Well yes,” muttered Beth.

“Um well, you’ve started your cycle.”

Beth looked at him with more than a slight amount of disgust.

“I have to put up with this every month?”

“Yeah,” nodded Remus, “I think they usually last about a week.”

Remus went through to the bathroom quickly to fetch some pads and pain relief potion from the bathroom cupboard.

“What’s going on?” asked a very drowsy Lyall from his bedroom door.

“Beth’s started her period,” muttered Remus.

“Good luck with that!” said Lyall closing his door and going back to bed.

“Thanks for the help Dad!” called Remus as he went back to Beth’s room.

“Ok poppet,” said Remus, “don’t worry, it’s the end of the world, this is a perfectly natural.”

“I know,” mumbled Beth, “but it still hurts like crazy.”

“I know sweetheart,” chuckled Remus, “that’s why I’ve brought you this.”

He passed her the bottle of pain relief potion.

“Take a spoonful of that, it should help with the pain, I’ll sort out the bedsheets. why don’t you put those trousers in the wash, and attach one of these to your pants.”

Beth looked at the pad slightly confused but headed through to the bathroom.

Remus shook his head as he stripped the bed and got her some clean bedsheets out of the linen cupboard and changed her sheets for her.

“Does this really last a week?” grumbled Beth as she came back into the room.

“I’m afraid so little one,” sighed Remus as he tucked her into bed.

“Do you need anything?”

Beth shook her head as she snuggled into bed and Guinevere jumped onto the bed with her.

“Goodnight little one, get some more sleep.”

Beth woke up three hours later, it was eight o’clock and somehow, she felt worse than she had done before she’d got the sleep. Her stomach was in agony and she was exhausted.

She dragged herself out of bed and trudged down the stairs where Remus and Lyall were sat at the breakfast table with Dobby, who had just served ham and cheese omelettes which was Beth’s favourite breakfast.

“How are you feeling Cariad?” asked Lyall.

Beth glared at Lyall for a moment as she sat down at the table.

“Fair enough,” muttered Lyall.

Beth only picked at her breakfast; she wasn’t really hungry.

“Can I go back to bed please?” she grumbled as she pushed her plate away.

“It that’s what you really want sweetheart,” said Remus kissing her top of the head.

“We need to get started on the wolfsbane Remi,” said Lyall getting up from the table.

“Don’t remind me,” muttered Remus thinking that it was only a week away from his transformation.

Beth headed up to bed and tried to get some sleep, but sleep evaded her. 

Eventually after trying to get some sleep for a while she decided to finish her last drawing for Little Women.

As she finished the last picture there was a knock on the door.

“Hey Beth!” beamed Susan poking her head around the door.

Beth sighed and put her drawings away and snuggled under the covers.

“Remus rang and told me what was going on,” Susan explained as she sat down on the bed.

“You know?” grumbled Beth poking his head out from under the quilt.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about,” chuckled Susan, “I had my first one six months ago.”

“I’ve got some stuff that might help to cheer you up,” said Susan as she pulled a bag onto the bed.

“Nothing can,” grumbled Beth as her stomach was in agony.

“Not even ice cream?”

“You’ve got ice cream?” asked Beth her eyes wide in excitement.

“Florian and Fortescue’s Neapolitan Never Melt ice cream,” said Susan pulling out a carton of ice cream and a spoon.

“You are the best girlfriend in the world!” said Beth throwing herself in for a hug before diving into the ice cream.

“What else have you got in there?” asked Beth looking at the bag eagerly.

“Um sweets, don’t worry they’re not trick sweets, we bought them at the muggle supermarket,” said Susan as she emptied several bags of starbursts and skittles onto the bed, “and salt and vinegar crisps.”

“Salt and vinegar crisps?” asked Beth slightly confused.

“It’s a personal thing, I always crave salt and vinegar crisps when I’m on my period.”

“Fair enough,” giggled Beth as they both ate the ice cream.

“Do you know the best thing about your period though?” asked Susan.

“You might have killer stomach cramps, and be exhausted, but you can eat as much junk food as you like to make yourself feel better.”

“I love you so much Sus,” said Beth giving Susan a long kiss.

Eventually Susan packed away the food back into the bag as they had had enough, and Susan chatted away whilst Beth listened.

“You finished your project then?” asked Susan looking at the large stack of drawings on the desk.

“Yeah,” Beth muttered drowsily as she fell asleep.

Susan checked that Beth was asleep properly before going to go and get Remus, it was Beth’s birthday in a week and she needed to get started on Beth’s birthday present.


	4. A Bearer of Bad News

Remus was sat at the kitchen table nursing a cup of tea, it was half past five in the morning, and the sun had risen about fifteen minutes ago. 

He was absolutely exhausted, his joints ached, the only thing that made him feel even slightly better was the cup of tea he was sipping away at.

“I’m going to try and get some sleep,” sighed Lyall, getting up to head upstairs.

Even though the Macmillan’s always gave Remus the day off after his transformation, Lyall still had to go into the Ministry because it was a Friday.

There was a slight knock on the door.

There was a loud wind blowing against the cottage and there was rain pelting on the roof.

“Did you hear that?” muttered Remus looking up from his cup of tea.

“Hear what son?” asked Lyall as he headed towards the stairs.

There was a louder knocking.

“That,” said Remus.

Lyall went to go and check the door and found Mad Eye Moody who was completely soaked in the doorway.

“Alistair!” exclaimed Lyall, “what are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you and Remus,” grunted Moody.

“Come in Alistair,” said Lyall standing out of the doorway, “you’re soaked.”

Moody came into the house and Lyall helped him off with his cloak before going to light the fires in the sitting room and the kitchen.

“Remus,” said Moody sitting down opposite Remus at the table.

Remus nodded briefly in acknowledgement.

“Tea?” asked Lyall getting another cup out of the cupboard.

“I wouldn’t say no to something stronger if you’ve got it,” muttered Moody.

“Fair enough,” nodded Lyall going to fetch the bottle of Firewhisky and some glasses.

“Rough night?” asked Lyall placing the bottle and three glasses on the table.

“Hmmm,” grunted Moody before downing a glass of Firewhisky.

“Alistair,” said Lyall, “although it isn’t wonderful to see you, what are you doing here unannounced at a quarter to six in the morning?”

Moody sighed and gulped down another glass of Firewhisky.

“I need to talk to you and Remus about something that’s happened tonight. I also need to talk to Miss Potter.”

“Beth’s asleep,” Remus pointed out, “at least she’s meant to be,” he muttered.

“I’ll go find her,” he sighed heaving himself up from the table and coming back downstairs a minute later with Beth who was looking very tired and had tousled hair, and was wearing a pink dressing gown over her pyjamas

“What’s going on?” she asked drowsily.

“Beth, this is Mad Eye Moody,” Remus explained, “he was in the Order with us.”

Beth looked at Moody nervously, he was a big man who looked like he could hurt her if he wanted to, and that eye of his was just creepy.

“Hello Mr Moody,” muttered Beth.

“Do you want a cup of tea Cariad?” asked Lyall.

“Hmm.”

Lyall passed her a cup of tea and Beth cradled it for warmth.

“Moody is an auror,” explained Remus, “he’s a dark wizard catcher.”

“I think Hope used to say it was like muggle policemen,” said Moody.

Beth nodded in understanding.

“So why are you actually here Alistair?” asked Lyall.

“Well,” sighed Moody, “I told you both twelve years ago that if there were any updates, I’d come and inform you.”

“You’ve come about Sirius?” asked Lyall.

Remus was clutching onto Beth for dear life.

“He’s dead, isn’t he?” whispered Remus as he held Beth close.

Even though Sirius betrayed Lily and James, and killed Peter, Remus always had a place in his heart for Sirius, the only man he had ever loved.

“No Remus, he’s not dead,” said Moody struggling to find the right words, “he’s escaped.”

“What!” shouted Lyall dropping his glass in shock.

“He can’t have,” stammered Remus, “that’s impossible!”

Moody nodded.

“He escaped last night,” said Moody, “the dementors are furious.”

“But how?” stammered Lyall, “why?”

“Well there’s three possibilities,” said Moody, “he wants to finish the job he started twelve years ago. Option one is he wants to kill Elizabeth and kill the last of the Potter’s.”

“Over my dead body!” said Remus clinging onto Beth with his eyes full of rage.

“Option two,” continued Moody, “is that he wants to kill you Remus.”

“What?” stammered Remus.

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” said Moody.

“He already killed Peter,” Lyall pointed out.

“But, he couldn’t,” said Remus slowly.

“I know you two meant a lot to each other Remus, but he’s a madman,” said Moody, “if he felt you were in his way to getting to Elizabeth, he probably would kill you without a second thought.”

Remus bit his lip and shook his head in disbelief. Yes, Sirius had betrayed Lily and James, but he and Beth had always been the most important people in Sirius’ life, he couldn’t kill them, could he?

“That just leaves option three,” said Moody.

“Sirius might be trying to resurrect his master.”

“You think he’s trying to bring back Voldemort?” asked Beth.

“Yes, I do,” nodded Moody.

“The most plausible explanation though is that he is trying to do all three.”

“So, you think that Sirius has got out of Azkaban to kill Beth, kill Remus and resurrect Lord Voldemort?”

“This isn’t the world’s most terrible prank is it?” asked Lyall.

Moody shook his head.

“Lyall, I wouldn’t joke about something like that.”

“Good to know,” muttered Lyall.

“Now, I’m sorry but I have to go,” said Moody, “the Ministry is going to be chaos today, the Prophet’s going to have a field day.”

“I’ll be in in a few hours,” sighed Lyall.

Moody got up from the table and left and headed out of the house.

“Remus,” said Lyall, “I know you’ve had a shock, but what you really need right now is some breakfast, and then some sleep.”

Remus still had his mouth open in shock and was still holding onto Beth as if his life depended on it.

“It’s meant to be impenetrable,” muttered Remus.

“I know,” sighed Lyall, “the only thing we can do is to up the security around the house. We’ll redo the wards tonight ok?”

“Hmmm,” muttered Remus.

Lyall got up from the table to make the breakfast.

He started to fry some sausages and boil some eggs whilst Beth helped by cutting the bread for the toast.

“Good morning Master’s Lyall and Remus, good morning Mistress Beth,” said Dobby coming into the room.

“But why are yous making breakfast?” stammered Dobby, “that is Dobby’s job!”

“We’ve been up for a while Dobby,” said Lyall, “and I’m trying to distract myself from the fact that a mass murderer is on the loose.”

“Is that why Master Remus is staring vacantly into space?”

“Yes, Dobby it is,” sighed Lyall as he served up the breakfast.

Beth only picked at her breakfast, and Remus completely ignored his.

“I’ve got to get a move on,” sighed Lyall, “I’ll see you both tonight.”

“Bye Grandpa!” said Beth giving him a hug.

“Uncle Remus,” said Beth biting her lip slightly, “are you alright?”

Remus continued to stare into space.

“Is this about Uncle Sirius?”

Remus nodded.

“It’s difficult to explain,” muttered Remus.

“Well it’s a good thing we’ve got all day then,” said Beth as they went through to the sitting room.

The both sat down on the sofa near the fire and Beth snuggled up next to Remus.

“Ok sweetheart,” sighed Remus, “there’s some feelings I’ve been trying to hold back for twelve years.”

“I hate Sirius, he’s the reason that all my friends are gone, he betrayed you and your parents and then killed Peter.”

“I know that,” nodded Beth.

“But still underneath all that, I can’t help but still having feelings for him. He’s the only man that I’ve ever loved.”

“Even though I know I should hate him every ounce of my body, there is still a part of me that cares for him, he was my partner for six years, that’s a long time.”

“I understand that,” nodded Beth.

“Just imagine, that you leave school and Susan was to betray you all. She betrays Hermione and Ron to Voldemort, kills Ernie herself and then leaves you alone to pick up the pieces. You hate her more than anything in the world, but you still can’t help but love her.”

“Sus would never do that,” said Beth shaking her head.

“I know sweetheart, I was just being hypothetical, but that is the situation I’m going through.”

“I know,” nodded Beth.

“Thanks for talking to me about it,” said Remus putting an arm around her, “I don’t know if I could have talked to Dad about this, he might not have understood.”

“You need to get some sleep Remus,” said Beth getting up after a while, “you’re still tired from your transformation.”

Beth noticed that Remus was already asleep.

She smiled slightly as she found a blanket and tucked him on the sofa.

She headed back up to her room and found an empty exercise book and an old photo album. 

She flicked through the album until she reached a photo of four young boys at school in their uniforms. The four young Gryffindors had only met a few days before and were all beaming. 

Remus was smiling shyly still slightly confused by the fact that he now had friends, James was laughing raucously as Peter told a joke, and Sirius’ eyes were full of mischievous glee.

She used the photograph as a reference as she started to sketch a drawing of the four young boys.

It was strange to think that the young boy with the mischievous glint in his eye that was reminiscent of Fred and George could be a mass murderer, but there was no other plausible explanation for her parents and Peter being dead.


	5. Flowers Galore

When Lyall got back from work that day, he and Remus stood outside the cottage with their wands.

Blue streams of light came flying out of Lyall’s wand, and gold out of Remus’.

They were forming a bubble of light around the cottage which was like a sort of cage of blue and gold strings of light twisted together, Remus and Lyall’s magic bonding together protecting the house.

Beth stood by the door to the house in her dressing gown watching in fascination as the cage grew around the house.

“Ok sweetheart,” said Remus putting his wand back away as they finished.

“Get to bed.”

“But!”

“No we had a deal Cariad,” said Lyall, “you could stay up until we had put up the wards, but then you have to go to bed, you’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

“But I’m not tired!” moaned Beth.

“Girls of nearly thirteen need to get their sleep sweetheart,” chuckled Remus.

“Oh alright fine,” muttered Beth trudging up to bed.

Remus shook his head slightly as Beth headed up to bed.

Remus went up to her room fifteen minutes later and made sure she was actually asleep.

“Gwen,” said Remus softly, “don’t let her out until tomorrow morning ok?”

“Meow!” said Guinevere nodding.

“Ok,” said Remus, “she’s asleep.”

“Time to turn this house into a thirteen-year old’s dream,” said Lyall.

“What time have we got until?”

“The kids get here at a quarter to six,” said Remus, “which gives us eight hours.”

“Time to divide and conquer,” nodded Lyall.

“Dobby, you go get started on the cake,” said Lyall, “do we want to start wrapping or flowers first?”

“Wrapping,” nodded Remus.

Remus and Lyall sat down in the sitting room with several rolls of pastel coloured wrapping paper and tissue paper, and then wrapped several dozen presents.

Lyall then went through to the kitchen with Dobby to get started on the party food, mini pizzas, mini hamburgers, finger sandwiches, crudites. 

Although Dobby had already made a cake, Beth had a very sweet tooth, so they didn’t stop there. There were at least five cartons of never melt ice cream from Florian and Fortescue’s, huge bowls of muggle sweets, homemade shortbread biscuits and chocolate chip cookies.

Remus meanwhile started to tackle the flowers. He went outside with a lantern and picked at least a dozen large baskets full of wildflowers, sweetpeas, buttercups, daffodils and snowdrops.

He started off by making a flower crown for Beth’s hair, it was kind of a tradition for Beth to have a wildflower birthday crown. The crown was made out of yellow flowers which was Beth’s favourite colour and went wonderfully with her hair.

Then he strung together the rest of the flowers and hung them around the room and in the garden.

The most difficult job was trying to hang flower garlands over her bedroom door without waking her up.

As she was sleeping there was a steady stream of presents and cards arriving from the rest of Beth’s friends and family up and down the country including Beth’s Hogwarts letter.

At half past five, then the Macmillan’s arrived with Justin, Ernie and Hermione. 

“Sorry if we’re a bit early Remus,” said Mrs Macmillan, “but I had to collect Hermione and Justin, but I still need to be back home for if Tim needs me.”

“It’s alright Tricia,” chuckled Remus as the three children came in and put their presents with the others.

“I come back for them at ten, o’clock right?”

“Yes,” nodded Lyall.

Not long after that Neville arrived with Zach, and then Artie and Hannah, and finally Susan.

“Why are there so many flowers?” asked Zach sneering slightly at the flower garlands hung throughout the sitting room.

“Because it’s a thirteen-year-old girl’s birthday party Smith,” said Justin.

“Ok,” whispered Lyall, “you lot hide, Remus, you go wake up Beth.”

Remus nodded and headed upstairs.

“Good morning Beth,” said Remus gently sitting down on her bed.

“It’s too early,” she grumbled pulling her duvet on further over her head.

“I guess your birthday breakfast will just have to wait then won’t it,” shrugged Remus.

“Oh Merlin!” she exclaimed, “it’s my birthday!”

She leaped out of bed and pulled on an oversized jumper over her pyjamas.

The jumper was the one that James had given Remus back when they were in school together. It still smelt of chocolate from Remus and tobacco from Sirius’s cigarettes.

She skipped downstairs and into the kitchen, but the lights weren’t on and it was empty.

Beth looked slightly confused but wandered through to the sitting room.

“Grandpa!” she called.

“Dobby?”

She turned the light on and took a deep breath in awe. 

The room was full of wildflower garlands strung throughout the room.

“Happy Birthday!” screamed all her friends jumping out from hiding behind sofa’s or doors.

“What are all you guys doing here?” she stammered.

“And at six o’clock in the morning!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” muttered Zach, “maybe it’s because we’re your best friends?”

“Happy birthday Cariad,” said Lyall putting the flower crown in her hair, “every birthday princess needs a birthday crown!”

“Thanks Grandpa,” said Beth giving him a hug.

“The question is though do you kids want breakfast or presents first?”

“It’s six o’clock in the morning,” said Neville, “we need food!”

“Fair point Nev,” said Remus chuckling slightly.

Remus, Lyall and Dobby carried in plates loaded with pancakes which were swimming in maple syrup.

After they had all eaten their pancakes, then they cleared away the plates.

“Ok maybe we should do this one first,” said Remus passing her a parcel which also had her Hogwarts letter on top.

She opened her letter and saw that she needed, A Monster Book of Monsters, Numerology and Grammatica, and the Standard Book of Spell’s Grade Three.

There was a second piece of parchment under this which had her Hogsmeade permission form.

Remus looked at Lyall slightly nervously as she looked at the permission form.

“I’m afraid I’ve got some news for you Beth,” said Remus biting his lip slightly, “do you want the good or the bad first?”

“Well I presume that one of the things is that you’re not going to sign this form?” asked Beth.

“I’m afraid so, it’s safer for you to be in school.”

“Sirius?” asked Beth.

Remus nodded.

“There is good news though,” said Lyall, “your new defence teacher is in this very room.”

“What?” said Neville.

“That is so cool Mr Lupin!” exclaimed Hannah.

“No, it’s Remus not me,” chuckled Lyall.

“It’s part of Dumbledore’s new security measures,” said Remus, “that way I can make sure Beth is safe at school.”

“There’s also the fact that you’ll be a ten times better teacher than that buffoon Lockhart,” chortled Justin.

“Well done Remus,” said Beth giving him a hug, “you’ll be great!”

Beth started to take the card off the parcel that had come with the Hogwarts letter.

There was a card with a cat that looked like Guinevere on the front

“Dear Beth, Happy Birthday, Hagrid.”

She opened the parcel and her hand was nearly bit off as a book jumped out and started rampaging around the room.

“Jesus Fucking Christ!” exclaimed Ernie, as it snapped at his feet.

“What the hell is that thing!” shouted Artie.

Remus sprung on the book and tried to rugby tackle it. 

“The Monster Book of Monsters,” he grunted as he struggled to get it under control.

Guinevere walked over to him and stroked the book curiously.

The book stopped struggling and fell open.

“Clever girl Gwen,” said Remus stroking her between the ears.

“You’re supposed to stroke them?” asked Zach as he passed Beth the book.

“But it’s a monster!” stammered Hannah, “it’s in the name.”

“You’re not supposed to stroke monsters,” muttered Neville.

“Please remember who sent me this book,” said Beth.

“Fair point,” nodded Ernie.

“Ok,” said Lyall passing her a large box, “this one next.”

“Woah, this is heavy,” grunted Beth as she was passed the box.

“It’s from the Weasley’s,” said Remus, “it took ten owls to deliver it!”

She took the brown paper off the top of the box and opened the box.

“Dear Beth, Happy Birthday! Sorry we can’t be there to celebrate with you today, hope you have a wonderful day, The Weasleys.”

There was about five or six cards throughout the box from all her friends and presents from everyone.

On top of the box was a light blue hand knitted jumper with a navy B.

Beth beamed slightly as she put the jumper to the side.

Fred and George had sent her a sneakoscope, to ‘warn her when You Know Who was going to attack again.’

She knew they meant that as a joke, but it could actually be quite useful.

Ron had sent her a book on Egyptian snakes, because she was a parslemouth.

Ginny had made Beth a friendship bracelet in black and yellow for their house colours.

The reason the box was so heavy was because of Percy’s present.

He had sent her a set of dictionaries on History of Magic that he had bought her in a secondhand book shop. There were five huge books.

“These are amazing!” exclaimed Beth as she flicked through the books, “it’s got all the dates for every single event in magical history. And this is just the first book!”

The others had all the notable people from magical people alphabetically.

“You’re weird you know that?” asked Zach.

“I’m not weird, I’m passionate,” Beth pointed out, “and our new Head Boy is encouraging me.”

Zach and Hannah choked slightly.

“They’ve made that pompous ministry loving idiot Head Boy?” stammered Artie.

“Firstly, Percy has seen the light when it comes to the ministry,” said Beth, “and secondly, yes they have, and I think he’s going to do a wonderful job.”

“Fair enough,” chuckled Justin.

“Right who’s going next?”

“Me!” shouted Hannah throwing her fist in the hair.

“Ok Hannah, knock yourself out,” chuckled Lyall.

Hannah beamed as she passed Beth a present.

“My Mum says a thirteen-year-old should have perfume,” said Hannah, “and I know you love wildflowers, so it we picked one that smelt of daisies.”

“Thanks Hannah,” beamed Beth as she sniffed the perfume.

Ernie, Artie and Justin had gotten Beth the largest collection of muggle sweets Beth had ever seen, the box was almost as big as the one from the Weasley’s.

Zach and Neville had been very busy and passed her a large book.

On the first page were a dozen or so pictures of Beth with her parents from when she was a baby, some of the photos included Neville and his parents as well.

“Gran found loads of old photos and we thought you’d like them,” said Neville.

The rest of the photos were of Beth and her friends over the last two years, there was even a picture of Beth and Susan jumping up and down a few months ago when Susan had gotten out of the Hospital Wing.

There was several empty pages at the back waiting to be filled.

“Thanks guys,” said Beth, “it’s perfect.”

Hermione then gave her a book on medieval witch hunts in France that she had just picked up on holiday for her.

Then it was Susan’s turn.

“You probably know what’s in the top one,” chuckled Susan as she passed her two parcels.

The top parcel contained two small books with Beth’s illustrated history notes.

“Thanks Sus,” beamed Beth.

She then opened the next parcel which felt like a book.

“You do not know how difficult this was to do behind your back,” said Susan laughing.

Beth looked slightly confused as she opened the parcel but then she saw the cover.

Little Women, by Louisa May Alcott, illustrated by Beth Potter

Susan bit her lip slightly as Beth carefully opened the book to the title page and saw an illustration of Beth March playing with a family of kittens.

She flicked through the rest of the book and saw that all the illustrations she had drawn were spread throughout the book.

“How did you do this?” muttered Beth.

“Well,” said Susan, “you gave me a copy of Little Women for Christmas, so I already had the book.”

“As for the drawings,” said Susan giggling slightly, “I got Remus to copy them for me when you were asleep one time.”

“Susan” said Beth pulling her in for a hug, “you are the best girlfriend in the world!”

“I thought I was the best girlfriend in the world,” said Hannah looking over at Neville.

“Everyone in this world has a different perfect girlfriend or boyfriend,” explained Remus, “you just have to find them.”

“Dobby has a gift!” said Dobby proudly.

Dobby passed her a badly wrapped present which contained two socks, one was yellow with black badgers and the other was light blue with pink flowers.

“Dobby bought the wool with his wages, he made them himself.”

“They’re wonderful Dobby,” beamed Beth, “thank you.”

Beth pulled on the socks and admired them.

“Ok!” said Lyall, “me next!”

“This,” said Lyall passing her the biggest box from under the tree, “was in the Potter Vault of all places, and we were thinking they’d burned in the fire.”

“What the hell is in here?” asked Beth looking at the box nearly the same size as her.

“Open these first,” said Lyall passing her another box.

“It’s heavy,” she chuckled.

“It’s also fragile,” said Lyall, “so please so careful.”

Beth pulled the paper off and found a leather box, when she lifted of the lid, she found an old record player.

“Lily loved music,” said Remus smiling, “it was the thing she used to miss most when she was at school. So your grandparents gave her a portable record player when she was thirteen, it doesn’t need electricity, they bought it in Diagon Alley.”

“Wow,” said Beth lifting the needle and looking at the old record player.

“And this,” said Lyall indicating the larger box, “is your parents record collection.”

She went through the box and found nearly a hundred records, there was The Beatles, ABBA, some of the earlier Queen albums, The Seekers, Roy Orbison, Cliff Richard, Elvis Presley, Frankie Valley and the Four Seasons, The Beachboys, and goodness knows what else.

“I think there’s some of your grandparents’ old records in there too, there might even be some Vera Lyn if you dig deep enough.”

“Quick question?” asked Beth as she looked at a collection of four or five albums, “who are Monty Python?”

“I was waiting for that question!” beamed Lyall, “Monty Python are a comedy group, Hope Remus and I used to watch them every week, and Remus took those albums with him to school, James used to love them.”

“Can we listen to them?” asked Neville.

“We can do better than that,” said Remus laughing, “we can watch them.”

Remus passed her another large box as Susan carefully put the records back away.

There was a box with just under a dozen video tapes

“The Life of Brian,” said Beth reading the titles, “and The Quest for The Holy Grail.”

“Those are the films,” explained Remus, “probably best to watch those first.”

“Monty Python’s Flying Circus?” said Ernie in a tone of utter confusion.

“No,” said Lyall shaking his head, “you’re saying it wrong!”

“It’s,” said Remus holding his breath and looking to Lyall.

“Monty Pythons Flying Circus!” said Lyall triumphantly.

“If these guys are so important to you two, and Dad used to like them, why am I only just being informed of their existence?”

“You were too young before,” said Remus.

“Far too young!” agreed Lyall.

“But now you’re thirteen you’re more than old enough.”

“Can we watch some?” asked Artie looking at one of the boxes.

“Of course,” beamed Remus, “but theres still a few more parcels to open.”

Remus gave Beth the usual books, this year the sequel to Little Women which was a two part book called Jo’s Boys and Little Men, The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, and A Tale of Two Cities.

“The Dickens is a bit long, but I think you’ll like it, give you a nice challenge.”

Remus passed her the last present which was a small box.

She opened it and found a silver charm bracelet with three small flower charms.

“We all know you like flowers,” said Remus as he did up the bracelet around her wrist, “but these flowers are very significant.”

“This one,” he said pointing towards a small blue charm, “is a Lupin, because of you being part of our family.”

“This one,” said Remus pointing towards a deep purple flower, “is aconite or wolfsbane.”

“I don’t need to explain that one,” he chuckled.

“And this last one is Delphinium,” the charm had a white flower.

“It’s your birth flower,” he explained, “and because its white it means you’re a happy person.”

Beth looked at the three intricate charms on the bracelet.

“It’s perfect!” said Beth giving him a hug, “thanks!”

“Ok,” said Lyall as he cleared away the wrapping paper, “Monty Python!”

The kids all settled themselves onto the sofas, Susan and Beth snuggled together in a large armchair and Lyall set up The Holy Grail.

“Why are they using coconuts?” asked Beth.

“Because they couldn’t afford horses,” chuckled Lyall.

“Why do all the castles look the same?” asked Ernie halfway into the film.

“It’s the same castle,” laughed Remus, “they only got permission to use the one, so they just kept reusing it.”

Then they watched Life of Brian.

Once they had finished that it was one o’clock in the afternoon, and Remus, Lyall and Dobby brought through all the food and paper plates and put the food on a big table in the middle of the sitting room.

“So what do you guys want to watch next?” asked Remus as they helped themselves to food.

“Are you guys Pythoned out, or do you want to watch some Flying Circus?” asked Lyall.

“Not that they aren’t brilliant,” said Justin, “but they are a bit intense.”

“I love them,” said Beth, “but I really want to watch some musicals, maybe even some Disney!”

“How about Grease,” said Remus pulling out the tape, “its got really good music.”

They ended up watching Grease, followed by The Lion King.

“You guys ready for dinner?” asked Remus beaming.

“How much sugar is that!” stammered Zach as they brought out the cake, biscuits, ice cream and other assorted sweets.

“There is no such thing as too much sugar!” said Remus and Beth simultaneously.

“Yest more proof, that Lily and James made the perfect choice when picking your godfather,” chuckled Remus.

Beth nodded as she filled her bowl with cake, salted caramel ice cream, and chocolate chip cookies.

“I think we’ve got time left for two more films,” said Lyall looking at his watch, it was already six o’clock.

“Could we watch West Side Story,” asked Beth.

It was one of the longest films she had, and she had been wanting to watch it for ages.

“Do you think you can cope?” asked Remus getting out the tape.

“Why couldn’t we cope?” asked Zach.

“It’s just a musical version of Romeo and Juliet,” shrugged Justin, “we can cope.”

“Ok,” said Remus putting the tape in.

Beth snuggled back into the armchair with Susan with a huge bowl of sweets.

They all settled cheerfully in front of the television, but by the end of the film three hours later over half of them were in tears.

“Oh my god,” sobbed Hannah as Neville put his arm around her, “that is the saddest thing I’ve ever seen!”

Beth was sobbing into Susan completely ignoring the sweets.

“Never leave me like Sus,” cried Beth, “I couldn’t go on without you.”

Not long after that, the parents started to arrive to take the kids home.

“Bed Cariad,” said Lyall picking her up gently and carrying her upstairs.

Lyall tucked her into bed carefully and kissed her on the head.

“Goodnight little one,” whispered Remus before going to bed himself.


	6. Magical and Muggle London

The wind blew against the window of Beth’s room and woke her up.

She woke up and saw that it was another stormy blustery day, it was only five o’clock in the morning though.

She had already read most of the books that she had been given for her birthday, apart from the books from Percy, which were reference books and not actually meant to be read.

The only birthday book she hadn’t read yet was A Tale of Two Cities which she had left till last, as it was the longest.

Even though it was mid-August it was still cold, as it was Wales. She climbed back under her bedsheets with a torch and began to read.

She had just finished the first part of the book when she heard Remus calling for her.

She poked her head over the top of her duvet and saw that firstly the sun had now risen and secondly Remus was standing in the doorway smirking at her.

“Morning Beth,” chuckled Remus, “breakfasts in about fifteen minutes, but we need to get a move on.”

“Dress warmly, its stormy out there today,” said Remus before leaving to go get up himself.

Beth nodded as she pulled on her jeans and a mustard coloured jumper. They had been bought two years ago, and she had finally had a growth spurt, so they were starting to get a bit tight.

She brushed her hair and plaited it into a half up, Beth’s hair was starting to grow longer, but whereas Susan’s hair was curly and bouncy, Beth’s hair was thin and dead straight. Also, whilst Susan’s hair was a dark red, Beth’s hair was somewhere between dark red and dark brown.

She pulled on her socks that Dobby had knitted her and a pair of trainers before skipping back downstairs.

“Ok gang,” said Lyall as she sat down and started her French Toast, “we’ve got a big day today, we need hit Diagon and Muggle London.”

“Which is why we all got up at eight o’clock in the morning,” said Remus, as he got out a quill and a piece of parchment.

“So,” sighed Lyall, “we need to go to both family vaults at the bank.”

“Gringotts,” nodded Remus jotting that down.

“Flourish and Blotts,” said Beth, “I need schoolbooks and Remus needs new books for teaching.”

“Right, books,” muttered Remus writing that down as well.

“I need potions ingredients,” said Beth.

“You’ve had a growth spurt,” said Remus, “your robes are four inches too short, and your clothes are getting small, so you need new uniforms and muggle clothes.”

“You also,” said Lyall biting his lip slightly, “need a bra.”

“I’ve got a plan for that one,” said Remus, “Lily used to buy her bras from Madam Malkins, they were self-adjusting, if her bust grew then so did the bra.”

“Sounds perfect,” nodded Lyall.

“And then just muggle clothes,” said Beth.

“Ok,” said Remus “so we need, Grigotts, Flourish and Blotts, the Apothecary, Madam Malkin’s and Peter Jones, we should be able to get everything else you need there.”

“This is going to be one very long day,” sighed Lyall as he finished his breakfast.

“Thank you for the wonderful breakfast Dobby,” said Beth.

“Mistress Beth is extremely welcome.”

“Right,” muttered Remus finishing his cup of tea, “cloaks everyone.”

Beth hopped down from the table and pulled her school cloak on over her clothes.

“See you tonight Dobby!” said Beth giving the house elf a huge hug.

She dropped the flo powder into the fire and called “the Leaky Cauldron” clearly before spinning away from the kitchen and reappearing in the pub.

She tripped slightly as she stumbled out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron.

Lyall chuckled as he appeared a few seconds after her and helped her off the floor.

“You ok Cariad?” asked Lyall still chuckling as he checked her for bruises.

Beth nodded as Remus appeared in the pub.

“Ok gang,” said Lyall, “I know Beth doesn’t like the Gringotts carts, and we’ve got a lot to get through. Remus, you go with Beth to the robes shop and by the time that you two are finished I’ll be done in the bank.”

Remus nodded and they headed out into the alleyway having tapped the right brick in the wall.

It was only half past eight in the morning, but the shops were already open for business and a few witches and wizards had already started their shopping.

“Beth,” said Remus firmly, holding her hand as they walked to Madam Malkin’s, “I don’t want you going out of my sight today.”

“When do I ever,” she grumbled.

“If you hadn’t remembered Beth, there is a mass murderer on the loose, who is trying to kill you.”

“How could I forget,” she muttered raising her eyebrows and looking at Sirius’ face which was plastered on wanted posters all around the street.

“Fair point,” nodded Remus as they walked into the shop.

“Good morning!” beamed Madam Malkin, “how can I help you today?”

“She’s finally had a growth spurt,” chuckled Remus, “we need the full works, school robes, shirts, skirts and jumpers.”  
“We should probably get you a spare cloak whilst we’re in here,” said Remus looking Beth up and down, “you shouldn’t have to wear your school one all the time.”

“Hop up on the stool dear and we’ll get you measured up.”

Beth nodded slightly and jumped onto the stool in the middle of the room.

“Anything else you’ll be needing?” asked Madam Malkin as she finished measuring Beth.

Beth bit her lip and stared down at her shoes

“Um well,” said Remus blushing slightly, “Beth’s been developing around the bust and um well.”

“You’re wondering if I still sell self-adjusting bras?” asked Madam Malkin raising her eyebrows.

Remus nodded in relief.

“Of course, I still sell them Mr Lupin,” chuckled Madam Malkin, “they’re one of my best sellers, they’re at the back.”

Madam Malkin went to go find Beth her new school robes, whilst they flicked through the racks of skirts, jumpers and shirts.

“Cardigans or jumpers?” asked Remus.

“I prefer jumpers,” shrugged Beth.

“Ok,” nodded Remus picking up three jumpers, five shirts and three skirts.

The clothes were still small, Beth was still the same size as some of the smaller first years, but she had grown a foot in the past two years, and she had started to develop around the bust. Back when they had bought her first set of uniforms two years ago, she was the size of an average eight-year-old.

“What kind of cloak would you like?” asked Remus.

Beth walked over to the cloaks and found herself stroking the material of a soft blue velvet cloak.

“It’s gorgeous,” she muttered.

“It matches your eyes,” chuckled Remus, “silvery blue.”

That only left the bras, rather than having different sizes, all the bras were different sizes and grew or shrank depending on the wearer. They were very basic cotton bras with a simple fit, but there were a few colours to choose from, there was pink, white, light blue, and even black.

They eventually got one white, one pink and one blue.

They took all of the new uniforms, cloak and bras up to the counter and Madam Malkin started to fold them away in parcels with the new robes.

As Madam Malkin finished tying up the parcels Lyall came into the shop.

“Sorry,” he panted having clearly ran, “there was a que at the bank, it took me ages to get in.”

“That’s quite alright Mr Lupin,” nodded Madam Malkin.

“Oh Dad, did you get the muggle money, we need muggle clothes too.”

“Already got it covered son,” said Lyall pulling out an envelope full of a large number of muggle notes before paying Madam Malkin with galleons.

Lyall carried the parcels of clothes as they went through to the apothecary and picked up Beth’s potion supplies as well as Lyall picking up a few things they were short of at home. 

Then they went to the bookshop Remus went through to the Defence section and was looking through some advanced textbooks to use in his NEWT classes, whilst Lyall helped Beth get her new books.

“Standard Book of Spells Grade 3,” said Beth reading off her list, “and Numerology and Grammatica.”

“Want any extras?” asked Lyall.

Beth as always found herself drawn towards the history books, she eventually picked up a book on famous Parseltongues through history, just to see if they were all evil, and a large book on Merlin and Morgana which they were meant to be learning about that year, she also found herself drawn to a book entitled Honourable Hufflepuffs- Famous Members of Hufflepuff Who Rose to Greatness.

“Good choices,” nodded Lyall as they queued up to pay for all their books.

By this point it was already half past twelve in the afternoon, but they had already done all their shopping in Diagon Alley.

“Who wants ice cream?” asked Remus as they passed Florian and Fortescue’s on the way back to pub.

“Stupid question,” muttered Lyall as his granddaughter’s face lit up in excitement.

Remus shook his head and left Lyall and Beth outside the shop with the steadily growing mountain of wrapped parcels.

He came back outside a minute later with three large ice cream sundaes as well as another wrapped parcel.

“What’s in that parcel?” asked Beth as she dove into her ice cream which today was raspberry ripple with popping candy.

“Wait and see,” said Remus tapping his nose knowingly.

“You’re got cartons of ice cream to take home, don’t you?” asked Beth her eyes lighting up.

“When don’t I?” asked Remus.

“Next time we do this Remus,” grunted Lyall as the three of them heaved the parcels back to the pub, “we’re bringing the car, Merlin knows how we’re going to get all this home.”

“Multiple trips,” shrugged Remus.

“You lot have been busy,” chuckled Tom through a toothy grin as they came back into the pub carrying a dozen parcels of assorted sizes each.

“Can we leave these here for a bit Tom,” said Lyall, “we need to hit the muggle shops.”

Tom nodded and they placed all the parcels behind the counter along with their cloaks before going out into muggle London.

Fortunately Sloane Square and Peter Jones, was only a ten minute walk away from the Leaky Cauldron.

“Are you sure we’re in the right place?” stammered Beth as they walked into the huge department store.

The last time she had been shopping for muggle clothes they had just gone into a regular shop in the nearest town in Pembrokeshire, but this place had six floors, and everything was so glossy, nothing looked out of place.

“Right place,” nodded Remus.

“Do you want some new bedsheets?” asked Lyall as they passed the bedding on the first floor.

“I like the one’s I’ve got,” said Beth, they were quite simple just plain sheets, but they were hers and she loved them. But what she loved even more was the rainbow coloured patchwork quilt on top of her bed, which although it was starting to become slightly threadbare as Hope had made it back when she had been expecting her second child, Remus’ younger sister a stillborn. This meant that the blanket was over thirty years old but it was so colourful that she loved it to pieces.

“According to this sign,” said Remus, “teen girls wear is on the fourth floor.”

They got on the escalator and worked their way up to the fourth floor where it was girl heaven. There was tiny little party dresses for three year olds, bridesmaid dresses in all sizes, floral jeans, cashmere jumpers, coats, school shoes, party shoes, make up, high heels, everything a girl could need.

Lyall looked like he was about to gag slightly as he saw a fuchsia tutu covered in sequins.

They headed further into the floor and found the teens section. They even had a petite size, so even though Beth was much skinnier than most thirteen-year olds she could still wear the fashionable clothes.

“Can I get some floral jeans?” she asked picking up a pair of denim jeans which had tiny flowers embroidered all over them.

“I don’t see why not,” chuckled Remus.

She also got a pair of light blue jeans and then moved onto the jumpers. They had jumpers in every colour imaginable, some were super soft, some were extra warm.

She eventually picked up a holly red sweatshirt, a navy cardigan, a soft pink cashmere jumper and a deep purple jumper.

She also got a long floral skirt that fell nearly to her ankles and a light blue short sleeved blouse to wear with it.

“Ok,” said Remus, “well your feet have been growing, so you need new shoes, we should probably get you a coat as well.”

“Can we get some make up too?” asked Beth excitably.

They had passed a make up counter on the third floor on the way up here.

“You’re too young for make up,” said Lyall.

“Hannah, already wears it,” said Beth, “and so does Susan.”

“Hannah plasters herself with it,” muttered Lyall.

“She’s growing up Dad,” chuckled Remus, “teenagers wear make up.”

“Fine,” grumbled Lyall as they went to have her measured for shoes.

Beth sat patiently as she was measured for shoe size and then they picked out her new shoes. She needed new school shoes, as well as trainers, Lyall thought it might be a good idea to get her a pair of wellies for when she was at home in Wales as well.

Her new school shoes were black patent leather, with a strap at the front and a small heel, but not so big that Beth couldn’t walk in them. They also got her a pair of blue converses and some green wellies.

They picked out a royal blue coat and then went back down to the make-up counter, where the lady helped them pick the right make up for her, all very natural colours that suited her complexion, but nothing over the top as she was only thirteen, she got some very light coloured eye shadow and lipstick and even some concealer in case she started to get acne.

Only then did they go up to the till and pay for all the shopping. 

Lyall raised his eyebrows slightly as they gave him the final total and he gave them the muggle pound notes, but then he had to remember that there was only one galleon to fifty pounds, so Beth had actually only spent just over twenty galleons.

They each had two bags of shopping to back from the department store and the walk back to the Leaky Cauldron seemed much longer than the walk from it.

“Ok Beth,” said Remus handing her the flo powder so she could go through first.

Beth walked into the fire holding two Peter Jones bags and took the flo powder from Remus.

“Lupin Cottage!” she called clearly.

She span from the pub and soon appeared in the kitchen of the cottage.

“Mistress has returned!” squealed Dobby bouncing up and down as Beth stepped out of the fireplace.

“Hi Dobby,” giggled Beth giving him a hug.

“Dobby has missed you,” he nodded.

“We weren’t gone that long,” she giggled.

“Seven hours, forty-five minutes.”

Dobby was right, it was now six o’clock, they had been out all day.

It took Remus and Lyall several trips each to get all the shopping home via the flo.

“I’m shattered,” sighed Lyall collapsing onto the sofa as he brought home the last few packages.

“Dobby has made Shepherd’s pie,” said Dobby proudly.

“That sounds perfect Dobby,” said Remus smiling tiredly.

They had a quick dinner and then Dobby helped Beth to unpack all her new parcels. Beth put aside the books that were Remus’ and put them outside his door as she unwrapped them.

“So many pretty things!” exclaimed Dobby as he stroked Beth’s new cloak.

“I didn’t get much growing up,” shrugged Beth, “so it’s nice to be able to pick my own clothes now.”

“And mistress is so beautiful to begin with.”

“Thanks Dobby,” giggled Beth blushing slightly as they unwrapped and unpacked the last of the parcels.

By the time that Beth and Dobby had finished it was eight thirty and she headed downstairs in a pair of new pyjamas with her copy of A Tale of Two Cities to read curled up by the fire for an hour or so before bed.

Remus and Lyall were chatting in the siting room. Lyall was sprawled out in an armchair with a well-earned glass of Firewhisky that he was sipping at slowly.

Remus was flicking through one of his new Defence books on the sofa, he was too tired to read it properly, he’d start planning his lessons in the morning. He had talked to the Macmillan’s, and he had only taken a one-year contract at Hogwarts, which was fine because it corresponded with Tricia’s maternity leave. This meant that at the end of the year Remus could have his job back, and Mrs Macmillan could go back to her job at St. Mungos.

Beth snuggled up next to Remus on the sofa and leaned into him as she opened her book where she had left off that morning.

She hadn’t made it past the first page however when a warm glow from the fire wafted over her and she felt her eyes drifting slowly shut.

She dropped her book as she half fell asleep leaning into Remus.

“Remi,” said Lyall “I think someone needs to go up to bed.”

“Just a few more pages Da,” said Remus covering his own huge yawn.

“Not you Remi,” chuckled Lyall.

Remus looked up from his book and saw that Beth had actually fallen fast asleep into him.

Remus smiled slightly as he got up gently from the sofa.

“Come on Cariad,” muttered Remus picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

“Whats going on?” she muttered drowsily.

“I’m taking you up to bed sleepy head,” Remus chuckled as they reached her room.

He took off her dressing gown and tucked her into bed properly before kissing her on the forehead.

“You know what to do Gwen,” said Remus, as he passed Guinevere who was just taking up her nightly vigil.


	7. Wrackspurts, Popping Candy, and a Hooded Figure

Beth woke up from yet another nightmare, Voldemort had killed the Lupins and she had been sent back to the Dursleys again.

It was only two o’clock in the morning, but she knew that Remus and Lyall would be downstairs.

She pulled on her dressing gown and creeped downstairs, Lyall was asleep and there was a wolf curled up in front of the fire staring into the flames.

“Uncle Remus!” whispered Beth trying not to wake up Lyall.

The wolf looked up at her curiously and nodded at her.

“You’re not dead,” she whispered tears running down her face.

The wolf nuzzled up to her as she sat next to him by the fire.

“I love you Uncle Remus,” she said drowsily as she buried her face in his fur and fell back to sleep.

Remus stretched slightly as he transformed the next morning, it was already eight o’clock in the morning.

He noticed that Beth was curled up next to him fast asleep on the rug.

“Beth,” he said gently, “you need to wake up little one.”

Beth groaned slightly in her sleep.

“Come on Beth,” he chuckled, “you need to wake up.”

“Why?” she grumbled.

“Because it’s the first of September.”

Beth opened her eyes excitably and rushed upstairs to go and pack.

Remus shook his head slightly as he went upstairs to go and get dressed himself.

Beth ran about the house in her pyjamas and dressing gown as she tracked down her things, she had to pack all her books, art supplies and school things. She also managed to fit her record player and some of her favourite records into her trunk.

“Remus!” she called over the stairs, “have you seen my potions scales?”

“They’re in your cauldron Cariad,” sighed Lyall shaking his head, “along with your telescope and other potions equipment.”

“Thanks Grandpa.”

She got dressed as quickly as she could in her school uniform and robes.

By the time that Remus and Beth were both packed it was nearly ten o’clock. Usually they would drive up to London but as Remus had had his transformation the night before they were going to be apparating.

There was a large stack of luggage by the fireplace in the kitchen. Two trunks, Remus’ suitcases, and Guinevere’s basket.

“Dobby has made sandwiches,” beamed Dobby bringing over several huge packets of sandwiches.

“Thanks Dobby,” beamed Beth, “I’ll see you next Summer ok?”

Dobby nodded enthusiastically as they hugged each other.

Beth picked up Guinevere’s basket and put her satchel over her shoulder. 

Lyall helped her with the trunk and also grabbed one of Remus’ suitcases.

They walked out to the apparition boundary together both carrying the trunk.

“Hold on tight Cariad,” said Lyall.

Beth held onto the trunk as firmly as she could as they apparated away from the cottage.

They arrived at platform nine and three quarters which was mostly still empty, as it was only just ten o’clock.

“Let’s go find a compartment Beth,” said Remus as they headed towards the train.

They found an empty compartment and loaded all their luggage in.

“I’ll see you both in June ok?” said Lyall giving them both a hug.

“Look after yourselves ok?” said Lyall with tears in his eyes.

Beth nodded as Lyall got off the train.

“I’m exhausted,” sighed Remus flopping down into a seat. 

Usually he’d go to sleep straight after his transformation, but he’d been a bit busy finishing the packing.

“Get some sleep,” said Beth giggling slightly.

Remus smiled tiredly as he snuggled back further into his seat and pulled his cloak on tighter as he closed his eyes.

Beth smiled serenely as she settled into the seat next to Remus and got out her copy of Numerology and Grammatica.

She hadn’t done maths properly since primary school, but she had always enjoyed maths at school.

There was a light knock on the door and Ginny poked her head around.

“Hey Beth!” beamed Ginny, “can we come in?”

“Sure,” chuckled Beth.

“Are you sure we won’t wake him?” asked Ginny.

“No,” shrugged Beth, “Remus sleeps like the dead the day after a full moon.”

“Fair enough,” giggled Ginny as she dragged her trunk in.

She was followed by Ron, Luna and Zia Patel, a second year Ravenclaw.

“Do oyu mind putting that thing back in its basket?” asked Ron glaring at Guinevere.

“Scabbers hasn’t been feeling well recently.”

Beth shrugged and lifted the cat into basket and did up the clasp.

Guinevere still continued to glare at Scabbers from within her basket.

“Why is there a strange man sleeping in our compartment?” asked Luna looking at Remus slightly suspiciously.

“That’s Professor Lupin,” said Ginny, “he’s the new Defence teacher, he’s also Beth’s uncle.”

“But why is he asleep?” asked Zia, “it’s eleven o’clock in the morning.”

“He’s had a long night,” Beth explained.

Zia and Luna seemed to think that was a good enough answer for them. Zia pulled out a copy of Great Expectations and Luna started to flick through a copy of The Quibbler which she seemed to be reading upside down.

“You excited for your new electives?” asked Ginny noticing Beth’s already open copy of Numerology and Grammatica.

“Oh yes,” nodded Beth, “I always loved numbers in school, and I’m fascinated to find out what their magical significance is.”

“What other subjects are you taking?”

“Care of Magical Creatures,” said Beth.

“Oh have you got one of those biting books?” groaned Ron.

“Try stroking it Ron,” said Beth, “we figured that out at my birthday.”

“Thanks,” he muttered.

“What are you taking Ron?”

“Divination and Care of Magical Creatures,” he nodded.

“You’re never going to believe Hermione,” he groaned, “she’s signed up for every single subject.”

“Even Muggle Studies?” asked Beth confused.

“Yes,” he said, “she wants to ‘learn about the muggle world from the magical perspective.’”

He put quotation marks in the air using his fingers and rose his eyebrows.

“What I’m confused about,” said Luna not looking away from her magazine “is why, your friend Hermione is taking both Divination and Arithmancy.”

“That’s your question?” asked Ginny, “she’s taking five electives, most people only take two or three.”

“No that’s not why I’m confused,” said Luna putting away her magazine, “why I’m confused is why she’s taking both of those subjects, they’re polar opposites.”

Ron and Ginny still looked confused and Zia sighed and put his book away.

He had become used to explaining Luna’s odd statements, he was one of the only people who understood her.

“Divination and Arithmancy are both ways of trying to predict the future, Arithmancy is actually a very specific branch of Divination,” he started.

“Divination is about chance and fate, trying to read meaning into tea leaves or smoke fumes or interpret dreams. Whereas Arithmancy is more of a science and a much more specific branch of magic. It uses numbers to try and find the deeper meaning behind things.”

“The reason that Luna here is confused as to why your friend Hermione is taking both subjects is that people who are talented at Divination and those who are talented at Arithmancy are very different kinds of people, the two branches are literally the difference between chance and fate, and science and fact.”

Beth and Ron looked at Zia slightly confused, he hardly ever talked, he was usually far too busy trying to read a book, but Beth was sure she had just heard him say more words now than she ever had done.

“Do you know if the Muggle Studies course includes literature?” asked Zia.

“No, I don’t think so,” said Beth, “it’s mostly trying to explain things like muggle technology such as light bulbs and electricity.”

“Pity,” muttered Zia picking his book back up, “it would be nice if there was a literary option when it came to electives.”

Beth shook her head and went back to her textbook and returned to reading.

Ginny and Ron played a game of chess, Luna watched fascinatedly as Ginny got more frustrated as Ron kept on taking out Ginny’s pieces.

“Are you alright Ginny?” asked Luna concernedly, “your mind seems to be infested with wrackspurts.”

“What’s a wrackspurt?” asked Ron.

“Don’t even ask,” muttered Ginny as Ron finished the game.

“Wrackspurts are what Luna refers to as any strong feelings,” explained Zia, “whenever anyone is upset or feeling particularly emotional, happy or sad Luna refers to the wrackspurts.”

“So wrackspurts are feelings?” asked Beth.

“No,” said Luna shaking her head, “wrackspurts are wrackspurts, Daddy taught me about them, they are parasites that infect the mind and make your brain go fuzzy.”

“Also known as extreme amounts of elation, or rage,” muttered Zia which Luna ignored.

“So, Zia,” asked Ron, “how does it feel to be our resident Lovegood interpreter?”

Zia looked at him slightly confused again and went back to his book.

By the time that Beth had finished reading her textbook they had nearly arrived at school and it was starting to get dark.

Remus was beginning to wake up slowly and was half listening to the bickering between Ron and Ginny as they played another game of chess. Beth was curled up on the seat next to him as she flicked through some of her old drawings.

Suddenly a chill filled the compartment as the train came to a jarring halt.

“What’s going on?” asked Ron looking out the window, “we’re not at school yet.”

Beth dropped her book as a black hooded creature came gliding into the compartment.

She felt like she would never be happy again, and then a loud screaming filled her head, then everything went dark.

“Beth!” Remus called gently kneeling down next to her, “Beth.”

“Hmmm?” she muttered coming to.

She had somehow fainted on the floor of the compartment.

Remus smiled slightly as she opened her eyes.

“What happened?” she murmured, “where was the screaming?”

“Nobody was screaming sweetheart,” sighed Remus picking up and lying her back down on the seat next to Ginny.

“What was that thing?” said Ron.

“That was a dementor,” explained Remus, “they guard Azkaban, I believe the ministry may have sent some to the guard the school from Sirius Black this year.”

“They make you relive you worst memories,” he said pulling out a large bar of chocolate and handing it around.

They all looked at the chocolate slightly confused.

“Eat,” he chuckled, “you’ll feel better.”

“Are you going to be ok little one?” asked Remus, “I need to go talk to the driver.”

“Hmmm,” muttered Beth as she took a slight nibble from the piece of chocolate, he had handed her.

“That’s my girl,” he beamed kissing her on the forehead before going out of the compartment.

“You ok?” asked Ron.

“Nobody else heard the screaming?”

“No,” Ginny stammered, “but I heard Tom.”

“Worst memories,” said Luna dreamily, “that must mean that the dementors must be worse for people who have had difficult lives, that seems slightly harsh.”

“Agreed,” nodded Zia.

Ginny was shaking slightly as she nibbled at her chocolate, the others ate their chocolate and seemed to have been unaffected by the dementors.

Beth however was traumatized, there had been a loud screaming in her head, and she didn’t know why, but it was more than that, she was the only person in the compartment that had fainted, did that mean that she was weak?

“The driver says we’re nearly there,” said Remus coming back into the compartment, “we’ll be there in about ten minutes.”

Remus sat back down, and Beth leaned into him still slightly confused as to why she had reacted so badly.

“Eat the chocolate little one,” he chuckled, “I’m not making it up, you’ll feel better.”

Beth looked at the chocolate in her hand and took a small bite from her chocolate and did feel slightly better. She ate the rest of the chocolate and warm glow started to fill her body.

“Thanks,” she muttered smiling slightly.

“That’s ok,” he chuckled giving her a hug.

Soon after that the train pulled in at the station. 

They all got off the train and headed on the horseless carriages back to the school.

When they got to the school Professor Sprout was waiting in the Entrance Hall for them.

“Miss Potter,” said Professor Sprout, “may I have a word with you?”

Beth looked nervously from Remus to Ginny.

“You’re not in trouble dear,” she said gently.

“It’s ok Beth,” said Remus giving her a small nudge, “you’ll be alright.”

Beth nodded slightly and followed Professor Sprout down to her office.

Beth sat down on the opposite side of the desk from Professor Sprout and stared down at her shoes.

“The reason I need to talk to you is because Professor Lupin sent an owl and said you had had a severe reaction to the dementors on the train,” she explained.

“We wanted to check that you were alright.”

“I’m fine,” muttered Beth pulling at a lock of her hair.

“Madam Pomfrey still wants to give you a quick check over if that’s alright though dear.”

Beth nodded slightly; she was still feeling a bit shaken up even after the chocolate Remus had given her.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the room, she had clearly been waiting outside the whole time.

“Hmm,” muttered Madam Pomfrey checking Beth’s forehead, “slightly clammy and bit weak, but that could be from the fainting.”

“Perhaps some chocolate?” asked Sprout.

“My thoughts exactly,” said Pomfrey.

“Uncle Remus already gave me some on the train,” said Beth looking up at them.

“At least we’ve finally got a Defence teacher who knows his antidotes,” sighed Pomfrey.

“Could I just go to the feast please?” said Beth in barley above a whisper.

“Of course dear,” said Sprout.

“Just come to see me afterwards alright?” asked Pomfrey.

Beth nodded as she left the room and headed up to the Great Hall where they had just finished the sorting.

Ginny had clearly been explaining all about what had happened with the dementors and the train and why Beth wasn’t there, as all the third year Hufflepuff’s looked at her nervously as she walked over to the table.

There was a space next to Susan and Cedric who had been talking to Artie.

“Beth!” screamed Susan as Beth came over to the table.

Susan leaped up from the table and gave Beth the biggest hug she had ever seen.

“I was so worried,” sobbed Susan, “Ginny told us that you fainted, I should have been there for you, I’m so sorry.”

“Susie,” said Ernie shaking his head, “she’s fine, let the girl breath.”

“I’m sorry Beth,” sobbed Susan still clinging onto her as they sat down.

“I’m fine,” sighed Beth who hated having all the attention on her.

Ernie nodded in understanding as the food arrived on the plates.

“I suggest we all raise our glasses!” called Ernie.

“To our newest prefect!” he said beaming and raising his glass in the air.

“Oh God,” muttered Cedric hiding his head in his hands.

“Well done Ced,” said Artie laughing as she raised her glass.

“Thank you guys,” he chuckled, “but please don’t make fun of me for it, Fred and George haven’t let off for one minute for the last month, they’re telling me I’m going to turn into Percy.”

“Firstly,” interjected Beth, “Percy’s gotten better, and secondly, you’re the house Quidditch star, nobody would ever make fun of you for long.”

“Thanks Beth,” laughed Cedric.

Beth didn’t really eat very much dinner; she was still feeling weird from the dementor attack. She mostly just listened into the other’s conversations.

“At least have some ice cream,” coaxed Susan.

Beth shrugged and a scoop of chocolate ice cream which did make her feel slightly better. She was starting to worry that perhaps she was weak which was why she had fainted earlier.

At the end of dinner, everyone started to head back to the Common Rooms, Remus was standing at the exit to the great hall and stopped Beth on the way out of the hall.

“You ok Beth?” asked Remus.

“I’m fine,” she muttered, trying to push his way past him, she had promised Pomfrey she would visit after dinner.

“No you’re not,” he said gently putting his hands on her shoulders, “you hardly touched your dinner, do you want to talk?”

Beth bit her lip slightly and glared at Susan who had gone to go talk to Remus towards the end of dinner and had clearly told on her.

“I’m going to go back to the dorm,” stammered Susan running off to the Common Room to avoid Beth’s glare.

“Come on,” he said leading her to his rooms, “you’ll feel better if we talk.”

He had a small sitting room which had a bedroom and a bathroom attached.

“Ok,” sighed Remus as he sat down on the sofa next to her, “what’s troubling you?”

Beth bit her lip.

“Is this about the dementors?”

Beth nodded slightly.

“Uncle Remus,” she whispered, “do you think I’m weak?”

“What?” he asked slightly shocked at the question.

“Do you think I’m weak,” she repeated slightly louder.

“Elizabeth Lily Potter,” he said firmly putting his arm around her, “you are one of the strongest bravest young girls I have ever met.”

She looked at him uncertainly.

“I’m sorry but what other thirteen-year-old girls do you know who can face and defeat Voldemort one time let alone three?”

“I mean last year you killed a Basilisk for Merlin’s sake,” he said shaking his head, “you are not weak!”

“Then why did I faint on the train!” she stammered before bursting into tears.

“It’s ok sweetheart,” he said softly stroking her hair, “Dementors make people remember their worst memories, they affect some people worse than others.”

“Nobody else fainted,” she sobbed.

“Nobody else in that compartment has been through the same things as you. You watched your parents die, and that’s before you move on to what your Aunt and Uncle put you through.”

Beth nodded slightly still crying.

“There was a woman screaming, I thought I was hearing voices, like last year.”

“You weren’t hearing voices little one,” he sighed, “that was just the memory in your head.”

Remus fished in his robe pocket and pulled out a bar of Honeydukes chocolate.

“I don’t know why,” he said, “but chocolate has some kind of magical power.”

“It’s your favourite flavour,” he pointed out.

“Popping candy?”

“You bet,” he beamed as he broke her off a large piece of chocolate.

She took the piece of chocolate and bit into it. The candy popped on her tongue as the chocolate slowly melted in her mouth. 

Strangely she did feel much better.

“Better?” asked Remus.

Beth nodded smiling at him.

“There are two ways to feel better when you’re feeling upset,” chuckled Remus, “one way is to have a good cry, the other way is to eat chocolate, I usually go for a combination of the two.”

“Now get along with you,” he said beaming, “if I keep you here any longer Pomfrey will think I’ve kidnapped you.”

“Ok,” she sighed giving him a hug as she got up to leave.

She headed down to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for her.

“I was wondering where you’d got to,” she said shaking her head.

Beth took a seat on one of the beds and Pomfrey brushed the fringe off of Beth’s forehead.

“Hmm,” she muttered checking the forehead, “you’re not clammy anymore and you certainly look better.”

“Uncle Remus talked to me after dinner and we talked about it and he gave me some chocolate. He said that nothing makes you feel better than a good cry and some chocolate.”

“Well he’s right,” said Pomfrey shaking her head, “you seem to be fine, you’re free to go.”

“Thank you,” said Beth hopping down from the bed and headed back to the Common Room. She went up to her dorm where there was five beds this year rather than four.

“Hey Beth!” called Hannah as she unpacked.

“Hi guys,” said Beth kneeling down by her trunk to start unpacking.

Ginny was unpacking her trunk between Beth and Hannah’s beds. Professor Sprout had thought that since Ginny spent so much time in the older girls dorm, and there were no other Hufflepuff girls in Ginny’s year, then Ginny should move into the third years room.

“You ok now Beth?” asked Susan coming to help Beth unpack.

“Yeah I’m fine, I talked to Remus.”

“Oh!” exclaimed Susan as they took out the record player, “can we play some records!”

“Maybe another time Sus,” sighed Beth as she finished unpacking, “I’m a bit tired.”

Beth went to go and get into her pyjamas, as it had been such a long day and they all had class tomorrow the other four girls headed to bed before long.

Beth settled back into her pillows as Guinevere paced back and forth by the entrance to the dorm.

She drifted off into an uneasy sleep that was full of screaming and a flashing green light.

She woke up dripping sweat like she did from most nightmares, but what made it even more scary was that she didn’t even know what it had been about.

She hopped out of bed and crept over to Susan’s bed.

“Sus,” she whispered hopping onto Susan’s bed, “you awake?”

“Hmm?” muttered Susan drowsily.

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

“Nightmare?” asked Susan rolling over to face her.

“Hmmm,” muttered Beth.

Susan pulled her in close under the covers and Beth fell back to sleep almost instantly.


	8. New Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the longest chapter i've ever written for anything, it kind of just snowballed.
> 
> Arithmancy first appears in this chapter, today I found out how Arithmancy actually works.
> 
> I'm including the links for the stuff that I used for it if that's useful to you at all.
> 
> https://www.beyondhogwarts.com/amanchart.html  
> https://www.beyondhogwarts.com/harry-potter/articles/an-introduction-to-arithmancy.html  
> https://www.beyondhogwarts.com/cgi-bin/amancalc.cgi?name=Theodore+Nott

“Sus,” muttered Beth waking up as dawn came streaming through the window.

Beth was in bed with Susan again and Susan was holding her in close under the covers.

“Sus,” she whispered, “we need to get up!”

“Five more minutes!” grumbled Susan.

Beth giggled slightly and got out from bed to go and get dressed. She took a quick shower and washed her hair before doing her hair into a plait and pulling on her uniform.

“Do we have to get up?” grumbled Susan.

“I want to spend some time alone with you before the others wake up,” said Beth smiling.

Susan suddenly jumped out of bed to go and get dressed herself. Beth and Susan were the only third year girls who got up early without having to, so early mornings were some of the few times that they got alone together.

Beth and Susan both packed their bags with all their textbooks between them, they didn’t know what lessons they were going to be having that day. Beth took her Arithmancy textbook, and Susan had her Muggle Studies, it was the only class they weren’t going to be taking together so they carried the rest of their books between them including Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them which Remus had set as the required textbook for the third years.

Susan and Beth both rushed downstairs as it was only a quarter past seven they still had forty five minutes before they were going to leave for breakfast.

“This is why I woke you up early,” whispered Beth as they snuggled into a huge squashy armchair.

Susan giggled and kissed her lightly on the lips. She tasted slightly of toothpaste as she had only just brushed her teeth.

Beth kissed Susan back and felt like she had gone to heaven. Susan smelt of a perfect combination of lavender strawberries and peppermint. 

They kissed for what felt like several sun filled hours.

There was a slight coughing after a while and Beth opened her eyes and pulled her lips away from Susan’s.

There was a large group of about ten first years which were staring at them in fascination.

“Are you Elizabeth Potter?” asked a bold boy at the front of the group.

“Um actually it’s Beth,” she muttered, “but yes.”

“My names Emily,” said a small girl with blonde pigtails. “I was wondering, did you really kill You Know Who?”

“I defeated him yes,” nodded Beth.

“Have you really got a scar?” asked another boy with dreadlocks.

“Yes she does,” said Susan giggling slightly at the horde of first years staring at them, “it’s really cool.”

“Who are you?” asked another girl.

“I’m Susan Bones, I’m Beth’s girlfriend.”

“Oh,” nodded Emily.

“So that’s why you two were kissing for half an hour!” said the bold boy.

“You guys were watching for half an hour?” asked Beth raising her eyebrows.

“No,” shrugged Emily, “Simon was watching for half an hour, the rest of us showed up later.”

“Look can we help you lot with anything at all?” asked Susan who was starting to get annoyed.

“Firstly,” said Simon, “is it true you killed a Basilisk last year?”

“Yes I did,” said Beth, “I used the sword of Gryffindor, but I had some help from my friends Ernie and Ron.”

“Cool,” said Simon.

“Also,” said Emily, “do you know how to get back to the Great Hall, they haven’t given us a map or anything.”

“If you’re lost,” said Susan, “the portraits and the ghosts are great at helping you.”

“Just don’t ask Peeves,” said Beth, “he’ll try convincing you that the Herbology Greenhouses are at the bottom of the Great Lake.”

The first years laughed at that.

“She’s not joking,” said Susan, “he tried convincing Neville and Zach back in first year, it nearly worked.”

“You kid’s ok?” asked Cedric as he came into the room dragging a very reluctant Penny Jones the other fifth year prefect with him.

“Oh, Merlin have this lot been pestering you?” asked Penny as she saw Beth and Susan who were still sharing their armchair.

“We haven’t been pestering them,” protested a tall dark girl.

“We’ve just been asking them questions,” nodded the boy with the dreadlocks. 

“Questions about what?” asked Cedric suspiciously.

“You Know Who,” shrugged Simon

“We did watch them kissing, we asked them about that too” giggled Emily, “Simon watched them for half an hour!”

“Ok guys,” said Penny taking a deep breath, “that’s pestering.”

“Firstly Simon,” said Penny, “watching someone kiss for thirty minutes and staring at them is creepy.”

“Secondly,” said Cedric, “asking Beth about You Know Who might be a sensitive subject, he killed her parents.”

“And thirdly,” said Cedric with more than a hint of finality, “you lot bombarding anyone when there are ten of you and only two of the others, it is very rude.”

“Especially when the other person is busy,” said Penny.

“Busy kissing,” giggled Emily.

Penny put her hands on her hips and glared at the first years.

“What do you lot say?” asked Cedric raising his eyebrows.

“Sorry Beth,” they chanted, “sorry Susan.”

“Ok then you lot,” said Cedric shaking his head, “let’s go find you lot some breakfast.”

“I doubt I’m going to make it to the end of the day, let alone the year,” muttered Penny under her breath as she shepherded the first years out of the room.

“Do you think we’re going to have to put up with that every year?” asked Susan as they picked up their bags.

“I bloody well hope not,” sighed Beth as they headed up to breakfast.

As Beth and Susan sat down at breakfast, they were joined by several first-year girls including Emily.

“Hi,” beamed Emily waving, “I’ve read about you so much, you’re so cool!”

“Um thanks,” muttered Beth.

“Do you think we’re pestering them again?” asked a tall dark girl with a long dark ponytail.

“We’re fine Julie,” shrugged Emily, “they’re not kissing anymore.”

Julie was looking nervously up the table where Penny was eyeing them suspiciously.

“It’s fine we don’t mind,” chuckled Susan, “do we Beth?”

“Yeah,” nodded Beth, “just don’t stare at us when we’re kissing.”

“Cool,” said Emily, “these are my friends, Julie and Georgia.”

Julie and Georgia waved shyly at them.  
“So what are teachers like?” asked Georgia.

“Well Professor Lupin’s really nice,” said Susan, “he’s Beth’s Uncle.”

“Wow cool,” said Julie, “I’ll bet he’s going to be really easy on you.”

“I doubt it,” giggled Beth, “he’s not going to show any bias.”

“But then there’s Professor Snape,” said Susan, “he’s not evil, but he can be a bit mean. You have to be careful in his class, if you don’t pay attention or misbehave in his class, you’ll regret it.”

“It’s the Gryffindor’s he really hates though so you should be fine.”

“Hi gang,” said Ernie plopping himself down at the table, “who’s this lot?”

“This is Emily, Julie and Georgia,” explained Beth, “they’re first years.”

“And that kid staring at us from the other end of the table?”

“Oh that’s Simon,” shrugged Georgia, “he’s weird.”

“Nobody is weird,” said Beth, “they’re just different.”

“Oh ok,” said Georgia.

“Is it true that one of the classes is taught by a ghost?” asked Emily her eyes wide in excitement.

“Yes it is true,” said Ernie, “his name is Professor Binns, and he teaches History of Magic.”

“Cool!!” exclaimed all three girls.

At this point Professor Sprout came around with the timetables.

“Good morning Professor Sprout,” beamed Beth and Susan as she handed them their timetables.

“Good morning girls,” smiled Sprout as she gave the first years theirs.

“What’s the damage?” asked Ernie.

“Arithmancy,” said Beth scanning the column for Tuesdays, “then Charms, and then Care of Magical Creatures after lunch.”

“I’ve got Muggle Studies this morning,” beamed Hannah.

“I don’t take Care of Magical Creatures,” said Ernie, “I take Runes.”

“Well you’ve got that then!” said Susan as if nothing could have been more obvious.

“What you guys got today?” Susan asked Emily.

“Erm double Potions, Transfiguration and then Astronomy tonight,” said Emily.

“Yikes,” muttered Ernie, “Snape and Astronomy in one day.”

“I’d recommend you guys take a nap after dinner,” said Beth, “otherwise you’ll get really tired in Astronomy.”

“Could you show us how to get to the Potions room?” asked Georgia, “I don’t want to be late.”

“Sure,” beamed Beth as she and Susan got up from the table and Ernie went to get his books.

Emily, Georgia and Julie followed them from the table, and they were also joined by over half of the other first-year Hufflepuffs.

“Just remember,” said Susan, “be careful with Snape, try not to push his buttons, we can turn nasty.”

“We’ll be ok though?” asked Simon nervously.

“Yes,” nodded Beth, “just answer a question if you’re asked, pay attention and try your hardest, he can’t ask for anything more than that.”

“Thanks,” said Simon beaming.

Susan and Beth walked up to the Arithmancy classroom together.

“See you in Charms ok?” said Susan.

Beth pulled her in for a hug and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Beth went into the classroom and there were only about ten students in the classroom.

Ernie had saved a seat for her at the front desk next to Hermione and Padma Patil.

There were also some Ravenclaws, Terry Boot and Michael Corner who never went anywhere without each other, and Mandy Brocklehurst who was sitting next to a Slytherin girl Tracy Davis.

Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were sat at a desk at the back of the classroom. Beth didn’t mind Blaise and Theodore, they didn’t usually talk to her, but they didn’t bully her like Draco and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. The few interactions she had had to have with them hadn’t been terrible.

“Hi Hermione, hey Padma,” said Beth sitting down next to Ernie.

“Hi Beth,” said Padma, “had a good summer?”

“Great,” beamed Beth, “spent a lot of time with my family and Susan, and oh yeah, my mentally unstable mass murderer uncle escaped from Azkaban.”

“Oh yeah,” muttered Padma blushing slightly, she had forgotten about Sirius for a minute.

Professor Vector came into the classroom.

“Good morning class,” she said standing at the front of the class.

“Now then first of all, I would like to mix things up a bit.”

Ernie’s head whipped up from where he had been pulling his textbook out of his bag.

“This isn’t a very big class, but you are going to be together for three hours every week for the next three years, you are going to need get to know each other. So the first thing I’m going to change the seating arrangements.”

Beth and Hermione looked at each other nervously from across the aisle.

“Why?” drawled Blaise slightly bored.

“Because we have enough house prejudice in this school, and I won’t have any in my classroom,” she said firmly.

Blaise flinched slightly but kept quiet.

“Right,” she took a deep breath, she was used to this, she did this every single year and always got at least some resistance.

“Mr Macmillan, could you please sit next to Miss Brocklehurst.”

Ernie nodded slightly and picked up his bag to move next to Mandy.

“Mr Zabini, could you please sit next to Miss Patil.”

“Why?” drawled Blaise slightly lazily.

“Because I’ve asked you to,” said Professor Vector firmly.

“Fine,” muttered Blaise picking up his bag and taking Hermione’s seat.

“Miss Granger, if you would sit with Mr Boot.”

Hermione went to go and sit next to Terry.

Terry and Michael looked slightly crestfallen that they were being made to sit separately but didn’t make any objections to the teacher.

“Mr Corner, if you would go and sit with Miss Davis, and then Mr Nott please come sit next to Miss Potter.”

Blaise sniggered as Theo had to sit next to Beth.

“Right, now we’ve done that, these are going to be your desk mates for the next term, we will change again after Christmas.”

“If you will all open your books to chapter one, today we are going to start learning about personality numbers, there is a chart on pg 10 with the Arithmancy alphabet, please use the chart and the equation in the book to try and found out your and desk mates personality numbers.”

“Hello Miss Potter,” sighed Theo giving into the inevitable that he was going to have to talk to her if they were going to sit together three hours a week for a whole term.

“Hi Theodore, and um it’s Beth.”

“Well then in that case please call me Theo,” said Theo still formally but smiling slightly.

“Ok, so from what I understand from reading the textbook.”

“You’ve already read the textbook?” asked Theo raising his eyebrows.

“Of course, I always read the textbooks after I buy them.”

“Why aren’t you a Ravenclaw Potter?” he said chuckling slightly.

“Sorry,” he muttered, “I mean um Beth.”

“I’m not a Ravenclaw because the hat gave me a choice between the two, and all my friends were in Hufflepuff so I picked that one.”

“Fair enough,” nodded Theo.

“So how do we do this?” he asked looking at the chart.

Beth carefully copied out her full name leaving even spaces between each letter.

ELIZABETH POTTER

She then copied out the corresponding number for each letter underneath the letter.

539812528 762259

“It says here that we now add the numbers together,” shrugged Beth doing an equation on a piece of paper.

5+3+9+8+1+2+5+2+8+7+6+2+2+5+9= 74

“Ok so it equals seventy-four,” said Theo, “what does that mean?”

“Now, we have to simplify the number until it’s a single digit.”

“How do we do that?” asked Theo trying to read through the textbook.

“Well the two digits I have so far are seven and four, so we add those together and get eleven.”

“But that’s still two digits,” he muttered scanning the right page in the textbook.

“So, we add them again, 1+1 and I get two.”

“So your personality number is two?” asked Theo.

“Yes, so now we look up the meaning of that in the personality chart.”

She flicked through her copy of the textbook and then read out the meaning off the chart.

“Two represents interaction, two-way communication, cooperation, and balance. Twos are imaginative, creative, and sweet natured. Peace, harmony, commitment, loyalty, and fairness are characteristic. But two also introduces the idea of conflict, opposing forces, and the contrasting sides of things: night and day, good and evil. Twos can be withdrawn, moody, self-conscious and indecisive.”

“Would you say all of that is true?” asked Theo looking at her.

“Not all of it no,” admitted Beth, “but some of it is, I am quite imaginative and creative, I am quite loyal to my friends and I do quite like the idea of having peace in the world. I can also be quite self-conscious.”

“And then there’s the other part,” he chuckled, “where it says you hide an inner dark side.”

“Yes,” she giggled, “that is utter rubbish.”

“Agreed,” nodded Theo, “if anyone’s going to secretly work for the dark side its certainly not going to be the wonderchild who defeated the dark lord.”

“Shall we figure out yours now?”

“Sure,” shrugged Theo, “it could be kind of fun.”

Blaise turned his head slightly and looked at Theo curiously from across the aisle.

He carefully copied out his name, Theodore Nott and then wrote out the numbers

28564695 5622

He then added them up.

“Ok I’ve got sixty, so six plus zero is six.”

“Six,” muttered Beth looking that up in the chart.

That’s when Beth started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” asked Theo somewhat nervously.

“Six represents harmony, friendship, and family life. Sixes are loyal, reliable, and loving. They adapt easily. They do well in teaching and the arts but are often unsuccessful in business. They are sometimes prone to gossip and complacency.”

Theo’s eyes were wide in shock.

“Are you hiding a soft side beneath your Slytherin swagger?”

Theo thought for a moment, he was always in the background within the Slytherin boys. Draco and his gang liked scaring and bullying people, he had never wanted to be part of that group. 

Blaise always had a sarcastic comment at the ready and swaggered around the school as if he owned the place, he was almost as bad as Malfoy, the only difference between him and Malfoy is that Blaise couldn’t be bothered to bully people because mudbloods and blood traitors weren’t worth his time.

Theo had always found friends in his books as he didn’t have any friends in his own house apart from Tracy and Daphne who weren’t always terrible.

He had always been shy in the first place, so he didn’t talk to many people to begin with, so he didn’t mind not having too many friends. But there seemed to be an unspoken rule within Slytherin of no interhouse friendships so he hadn’t made any friends in the other houses.

The only reason why he was a Slytherin was because his father had told him that it was his duty as the heir to the Nott line to be a Slytherin, the hat had told him he should have been a Ravenclaw but had gone with Theo’s own decision of Slytherin.

“So basically, the numbers are trying to tell me that I’m a good friend who should think about teaching?” he asked.

“Yes,” nodded Beth.

“Huh,” he muttered, “I guess we’ll never know if I’m a good friend or not until I actually have a friend.”

“What about Blaise?” asked Beth.

“Blaise is not my friend,” whispered Theo so Blaise couldn’t hear them, “he’s a pompous stuck up git.”

“Well if you’re clearly wrong about not having any friends,” said Beth shaking her head.

Theo looked at her slightly confused.

“I know this is the first time we’ve talked together properly but you actually seem like a decent guy. Tell you what, Susan Ernie and I have a library study group with Ron and Hermione every evening in the library, we do our homework together, you can join us if you like.”

“You’re joking right?” asked Theo.

“Why would I joke about a homework group?”

“I suppose not,” he muttered smiling slightly.

“Five thirty, in the library.”

“Thanks,” said Theo smiling.

“What you got next?” 

“Transfiguration with the Gryffindors,” said Theo, “and then Ancient Runes after lunch.”

“I’ll see you after dinner then,” beamed Beth as she headed out of the classroom to go to Charms.

Beth noticed on the way out of the classroom, that Ernie looked very confused, and Blaise had a look of incredulity, Professor Vector however had a knowing smile.

“What’s it with you Nott?” asked Ernie as they headed to charms with the Ravenclaws.

“You and he were getting pretty chummy. Anything I need to tell Susie about?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Ernie,” said Beth, “he’s actually really nice when you talk to him, I even invited him to our study group this evening.”

“Why Beth why!” he groaned.

“Because he seems like a really nice person and he doesn’t have any friends,” she said with a hint of finality.

“Fine,” he grumbled.

After charms they all headed to lunch. Beth noticed that Theo waved at her briefly from the Slytherin table.

As Beth finished her lunch, she noticed that there was a large crowd of first years congregating behind her.

“You said you would show us where the Transfiguration classroom was,” insisted Simon.

“What?” said Beth turning around.

“Jesus fucking christ,” muttered Ernie as he saw twenty first years standing behind him and Beth, the Ravenclaws were there too.

“Come on then,” said Beth shaking her head as she and Susan showed the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to their classroom answering their questions as they went.

“What’s your favourite subject?” asked Emily.

“History of Magic,” said Beth.

“Herbology and Muggle Studies,” said Susan.

“Is the homework hard?” asked a Ravenclaw girl.

“Not if you keep on top of it,” said Beth, “just don’t let it all build up.”

Once Susan and Beth had delivered the horde of first years to Professor McGonagall’s classroom ten minutes early they both sprinted out into the grounds so that they wouldn’t be late for Care of Magical Creatures.

They made it to Care of Magical Creatures with five minutes to spare.

“Well if it isn’t our two favourite gingers!” drawled Malfoy.

“How goes the fan club Potter?” smirked Pansy.

“What are you talking about?” asked Susan.

“It must be so hard for you Bones,” said Pansy sarcastically, “having all those first years drawing your perfect girlfriend away from you.”

“What in the name of all that is holy are you yammering on about?” asked Ernie.

“Beth doesn’t have a fan club!” said Zach.

“Then why was that little kid with the blonde hair handing out badges saying Beth Potter fan club,” asked Malfoy, “they’re holding their first meeting tonight.”

“Simon,” sighed Beth.

“I don’t see what they see in you,” drawled Malfoy, “why would they want to look up to and idolize a blood traitor freak like you?”

“Oh I don’t know Malfoy,” interjected Artie, “maybe it’s because she’s nice to them and helps them by answering their questions and showing them around.”

“Or maybe it’s because Beth is a nice person who works hard and is always nice to everyone.”

“Whatever the reason is I’m sure you’re loving all the attention Potter,” he sneered.

“Actually, Draco that’s where you’re wrong,” she snapped, “I don’t like all the attention. Mainly because of the reason why I get the attention because although I did defeat Voldemort, he also killed my parents!”

The whole class flinched at the sound of Voldemort’s name.

“Now if you wouldn’t mind leaving me and my friends alone!” she said firmly before going to go and stand next to Susan and Ernie on the other side of the class.

“You stood up to Draco!” beamed Susan giving her a hug.

“I did didn’t I,” blushed Beth.

Hagrid showed up and led them all to over to a paddock where there was seven hippogriffs. Whereas Beth’s first elective had only had ten students this class had twenty five including all eight Hufflepuffs.  
“Does anyone want to have a go?” asked Hagrid.

Artie shot her hand up in the air like a bullet.

“Come on then,” chuckled Hagrid beckoning Artie to the front of the class.

“This is Buckbeak,” said Hagrid introducing Artie to a majestic tawny hippogriff.

“Now the first thing you want to do is bow, but remember to keep eye contact”

Artie bowed to the hippogriff not taking her eyes off of Buckbeak.

Buckbeak bowed back instantly, and then Hagrid let her pet him.

“Now then, the thing to remember with hippogriffs is that they’re proud creatures, so never insult them.”

Artie nodded as she stroked Buckbeak between the ears and the rest of the class watched in awe.

Then Hagrid let Artie fly Buckbeak around the paddock which they both enjoyed immensely.

After that they were split into groups, working in threes or fours to each hippogriff.

Beth, Susan, Justin and Ernie were working with a silver hippogriff called Moonbeam, whilst Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle worked with Buckbeak next to them.

Malfoy had just walked up to Buckbeak having bowed to him.

“Remember Draco,” said Susan nervously, “don’t insult Buckbeak, he might attack.”

“I know that,” sneered Malfoy, “I don’t need a filthy blood traitor like you to remind me.”

Malfoy stroked Buckbeak on the nose.

“You’re not so dangerous after all are you?” he muttered before letting Crabbe and Goyle have their turns.

The class went without a hitch and they all headed in for dinner. Hagrid’s first lesson had been excellent, exciting, informative, and nobody had gotten hurt!

After dinner Susan, Ernie and Beth went to the library to claim their usual large table, Ron and Hermione soon joined them and then at five thirty on the dot Theo appeared looking slightly nervous as he sat down between Beth and Ernie.

Ron was outraged.

“What’s he doing here!” he whispered furiously, trying to express his annoyance without getting thrown out.

“He is here because I invited him,” said Beth defiantly, “he is my friend, and all he wants is to get his homework done.”

“But he’s a Slytherin!”

“I hate to point it out Weasley,” said Theo softly, “but not all Slytherin are egotistical prats like Blaise or jumped up idiots like Draco. I haven’t come to school to make enemies or form alliances; I have come to school to learn.”

“Fine,” muttered Ron, “but the second you point your wand at me, you’re out of here.”

Theo nodded his head in agreement to Ron’s terms.

“Ok what we got today?” asked Susan.

“Well Flitwick wants us to read up on Lumos Maxima for next lesson,” said Beth going through her homework diary, “Hagrid wants a short essay on how to properly handle Hippogriffs, and then Vector wants us to practise Personality equations.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” sighed Ernie, “then we’ve got that translation for Runes.”

“McGonagall asked us to read up on Lapifors,” Theo pointed out.

“And then Muggle Studies is drawing a diagram of a lightbulb and labelling it,” finished Susan.

“That’s a lot of work,” sighed Ron, “and Trelawney didn’t even set us any.”

“Should we divide and conquer?” suggested Ernie.

They split off into their different groups and Ernie and Theo did the Runes translation whilst the others did the Hippogriff essay, then Hermione, Ron and Theo did the reading for transfiguration whilst Ernie, Susan and Beth did the reading for Charms.

That only left one piece of homework for most of them, but Hermione still had to do her Runes translation, lightbulb diagram and Arithmancy.

Hermione was frantically trying to draw out a lightbulb with Susan whilst Ron watched with amusement as he leaned back in his own chair having finished all his own homework.

“I didn’t really understand it in class today,” muttered Ernie, “could you two explain?”

“Sure,” beamed Beth.

Beth opened her book to the table explaining the equation, and Theo opened his to the page explaining all the numbers.

“Ernie Macmillan,” muttered Beth as she carefully wrote that out one word on each line leaving extra long gaps between the lines so she had space for the numbers.

Then she showed him how to look up all the numbers in the book.

“I get that but then I get confused.”

“So you look up each letter on the graph here,” Beth explained.

“Your letters go to 59595 413493315,” explained Theo.

“So then you add all the numbers up, and get 66.”

“So my character number is sixty six?” asked Ernie.

“No it has to be a single digit,” Theo explained patiently.

“So it’s six?”

“No,” Theo chuckled.

“You add the two sixes and get twelve, so it has to be simplified again, add the one and the two and you get three.”

“So my character number is three?” asked Ernie in dawning comprehension.

“Yes,” said Beth.

“Three represents the idea of completeness or wholeness, as in the threesomes past-present-future and mind-body-spirit. Three indicates talent, energy, an artistic nature, humor, and social ease. Threes are often lucky, easygoing, and highly successful, but they can also be unfocused, easily offended, and superficial.”

“What a load of rubbish,” scoffed Ron.

“Coming from the person who is taking Divination,” pointed out Ernie.

“Because it’s an easy subject!” said Ron as if nothing in the world could have been more obvious.

By the time they had figured out Ron was a two and Susan was a three then Ernie, Hermione, Beth and Theo had mastered the art of figuring out character scores for Arithmancy, and it was now eight o’clock.

“That was actually kind of fun,” said Beth as they headed back to their Common Room.

“It felt really nice to be able to do have a class where everything is just so ordered and specific.”

“It was kind of fun,” agreed Theo.

“Well I found it confusing and difficult,” said Ernie, “I’m dropping it the minute I can.”

“I guess this is were I leave you,” said Theo somewhat reluctantly as they stopped outside the Hufflepuff Common Room, Theo had to go deeper into the dungeons himself.

“See you again tomorrow?” asked Beth hopefully.

“Five thirty in the library,” beamed Theo before leaving.

“Hufflepuff’s befriending a Slytherin,” muttered Cedric who was splattered in mud from quidditch practise, “if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes I would have thought I’d been dreaming.”

“You got a problem with it?” asked Ernie defiantly as they walked into the Common Room.

“On the contrary,” chuckled Cedric, “I’m proud of you.”

Unfortunately, they realised as they walked into the Common Room that Malfoy’s snide remarks about an Elizabeth Potter fan club were more than true.

There was a large group of first years in the corner of the room, and not all of them were Hufflepuff’s nearly all the Ravenclaws were there, and a few Gryffindors but no Slytherins. 

The rest of the Hufflepuff’s seemed to be ignoring them in general, the first years weren’t doing anything wrong, they were just studying.

There was about twenty-five in total and they were all wearing bright yellow badges with Beth Potter written on them in black.

There was also a poster on the wall behind them which read-

Beth Potter’s Words of Wisdom-

If lost ask for help from a painting or a ghost.

Don’t ask Peeves, he’ll try to trick you.

Don’t stare at people, even if they’re kissing, it’s creepy and rude.

Don’t call anyone weird. Nobody is weird they are just different.

Don’t wind up Professor Snape, he’ll get angry.

Keep on top of your homework.

“Jesus fucking christ,” muttered Ernie his eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline.

“You’ve got to be fair to them,” said Susan, “everything on that little list is a good rule to follow.”

“Beth!” exclaimed Emily leaping up from where she had been doing her Transfiguration homework and pulling her over in front of the group.

There was a round of applause as Beth was pulled in front of the expectant first years as if they waiting for her to say something.

“Um hi,” she muttered staring down at her shoes, “I don’t know why you’ve formed this group; I certainly didn’t want you to.”

Ernie was trying not to laugh from the side of the room and Susan was looking very nervous.

“If this has got something to do with Voldemort then.”

A couple of the first years flinched when she said his name but then Simon but his hand in the air.

“It’s got nothing to do with You Know Who,” he explained, “our initial fascination with you was that, but you’re just really nice and give us lots of cool tips.”

“So why the Beth Potter fan club?” asked Ernie sniggering.

“Well, she’s really cool,” said Emily, “and pretty, and smart and nice. Beth’s our role model, we want to be like her.”

“The You Know Who thing though is just awesome,” shrugged Georgia.

“And that’s fine guys,” said Cedric, “as long as you don’t go around trying to get yourselves scars on your foreheads, Pomfrey would not be impressed.”

The first years chuckled slightly at that.

“Can the Gryffindor’s and Ravenclaws head back to their own Common Rooms though, it’s nearly curfew.”

The dozen or so first year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws grumbled as they packed away their homework and went back to their own Common Rooms.

“No offence,” said Cedric, “I know this must be annoying for you, all the attention and everything, but I’ve never seen such a well-behaved batch of first years.”

“Firstly Ced it’s been one day,” pointed out Penny, “but secondly, thanks Beth.”

“It’s ok,” giggled Beth heading up to her dorm where she could get some peace and quiet.

“How goes the fan club Beth?” asked Artie not even looking up as she polished her broomstick on her bed.

“I have a fan club,” said Beth in a blank tone because she couldn’t believe it herself.

Before long all five girls had burst into hysterical laughter, it was all just too ridiculous to be real.


	9. Professor Boggart Snape

Beth woke up very early and looked over at Susan who was snuggled under the blankets next to her. They were in Beth’s bed this time rather than Susan’s.  
It was only five o’clock in the morning, but she couldn’t get back to sleep.  
Beth clamoured out of bed and pulled out one of her sketchbooks. This was the sketchbook where she drew the pictures of her and her friends, there was also the sketchbook labelled Marauders, and another where she drew illustrations for her favourite books.  
She found herself drawing a picture from her memory from yesterday.   
They were all working in the library together.  
Ron was trying to crack jokes to cheer up a frantic Hermione, Beth and Theo were trying to explain Arithmancy to a confused Ernie, and Susan was listening interestedly with her hand slightly bent. Theo’s eyes were lit up, surprised at the fact that they actually wanted to spend time with him, and he may have actually made some friends.  
“Morning Beth,” yawned Susan as she woke up.  
“What you doing?” she muttered.  
“Drawing,” she muttered.  
Susan looked at Beth’s drawing curiously.  
“I presume you don’t have a photograph of that?” said Susan raising her eyebrows.  
Beth had just finished sketching a black and white drawing of Remus and Sirius.

Remus was sleeping by the fire in the sitting room back home, but also curled up on the rug by his feet was a wolf who was also sleeping peacefully.  
“Well no,” chuckled Beth, “they’re not in the same place at the same time.”  
“Have you seen his wolf form!” breathed Susan.  
“Only when he’s had wolfsbane,” shrugged Beth, “he usually just lies on the rug by the fire and stares into the flames all night.”  
Susan looked really confused and slightly shocked but decided to just leave it.  
“What we got today?” asked Susan.  
“Um, double potions this morning and then Defence.”  
“Thank Merlin it’s Friday,” muttered Susan, who had been looking forward to the weekend.  
Beth and Susan both got up and headed downstairs with their textbooks.  
Beth’s fan club was still very popular, about twenty first years congregating in the Hufflepuff Common Room every night to study or play exploding snap.   
They were just being regular first years apart from the fact that about half the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors joined them.  
There was a steadily growing list of Beth’s Words of Wisdom on the wall including things such as, It’s Never Wrong to Ask for Help.  
Beth and Susan settled into their favourite armchair by the fire and pulled each other in close.  
“You’ve changed your shampoo,” muttered Beth as she smelt Susan’s hair which now smelt floral rather than like strawberries.  
“It’s rose,” blushed Susan, “you don’t mind, do you?”  
“It smell’s beautiful,” sighed Beth who had thought that Susan couldn’t get even more beautiful and perfect.  
Beth pulled Susan in for a deep kiss, and her body was filled with warmth. This was Beth’s favourite part of the day when Susan and Beth were alone together without being disturbed.  
But as always, their bliss always came to an abrupt end.  
“Good morning ladies,” beamed Ernie as he and Justin came downstairs.  
“Morning Ernie,” said Beth smiling as she and Susan broke apart.  
“I’m very excited,” said Justin beaming, “we’re going to have our first class with Professor Lupin!”  
“He’s been preparing all Summer,” said Beth, “he loves teaching.”  
“Speaking of Defence, when are we going to start our defence group back up?” asked Zach as they sat down for breakfast.  
“You mean the one where we all ran around the boys dorms aiming hexes and jinxes at each other?” asked Hannah.  
“Not that wasn’t amazing,” said Artie, “it was so much fun!”  
“Why do we still need a Defence group?” asked Neville, “we’ve got Professor Lupin.”  
“Yeah but it was fun,” sighed Artie.  
The Hufflepuffs had potions with the Slytherins that morning and Beth noticed that Theo was avoiding her eye for the whole double period, keeping his head bent over his cauldron and not looking at any of the Hufflepuffs, not even Ernie who he had started to become very close to over the last week.  
After class, Ernie, Beth and Susan tried to corner him before lunch.  
“Theo,” said Ernie catching up to him by running, “have I said something wrong?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” muttered Theo.  
“Then why have you spent the whole of potions glaring at me, whilst Blaise and Draco glared at me?”  
“Blaise told Draco about me spending time with you and the others,” sighed Theo as Beth and Susan caught up with them.  
“Why would there be a problem with that?” asked Susan.  
“Draco says I’m not allowed to spend time with you guys anymore, not even in the library.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because he doesn’t understand why I want to understand why I want to socialise with non Slytherins outside of class.”  
“But why should Draco’s opinions affect the way you think about us?” asked Susan confused.  
“Didn’t you tell us the other day that you weren’t like the other Slytherins?” said Beth, “I thought that meant you didn’t share Draco and Blaise’s bigoted opinions.”  
“I don’t,” stammered Theo looking her in the eye, his eyes were red, and it was clear that he had been crying.  
“Draco says if I continue to hang out with you guys, he’s going to write to my father and tell him I’ve been befriending blood traitors and mudbloods.”  
“If my Dad finds out about any of this, he’ll pull me out of school. Without school my life would be over!”  
“Won’t you Mum have anything to say about any of that?”  
Theo shook his head and bit his lip.  
“I’m the last Nott,” he muttered, “Mum died giving birth to me.”  
“So we can’t hang out in the library, because Draco and Blaise would find out,” said Beth.  
“An empty classroom?” suggested Ernie.  
“They’d find us too easily,” muttered Theo.  
“Theo,” said Beth, “if we can find anywhere, where nobody would be able to find us, would you still want to hang out with us?”  
“Of course,” said Theo, “why wouldn’t I?”  
“You guys are the only friends I’ve ever had,” he said shyly.  
“I’ve got to go,” he said looking around nervously making sure no one had seen them, “if you figure anything out let me know.”  
“I told you Slytherins were gits,” muttered Ernie as they walked to lunch.  
“You can’t say that about all of them,” said Susan, “Theo’s nice.”  
“Yes but Draco, Blaise and Pansy aren’t,” finished Ernie.  
“Well at least we know what the plan for this weekend is,” sighed Beth, “we’ve got to try and find somewhere private.”  
“Hey if you can find somewhere you can kiss Susie in private!” exclaimed Ernie.  
“Screw you,” said Beth slowly.  
They had a quick lunch of sandwiches and then headed up to the Defence classroom where the Ravenclaws were already waiting.  
Beth sat down at a desk in front of the classroom with Susan and waited for Remus to arrive.  
“Good Afternoon class,” said Remus with a twinkle in his eyes, “I am Professor Lupin.”  
Beth waved at him briefly and he winked back at her.  
“You wont be needing your books today,” said Remus leaning against the table at the front of the classroom, “we’re going on an excursion.”  
“We’re what?” asked Padma Patil as Terry and Michael looked at each other their eyes full of excitement.  
“We’re having a practical lesson,” explained Remus, “but to do that, we have to go to the Staff Room.”  
“Why the Staff Room?” muttered Lisa Turpin as they all picked up their bags and followed him from the classroom.  
Beth had no idea what they were supposed to be doing, but this certainly the strangest Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson they’d had in three years.  
They reached the Staff Room where there was a wardrobe rattling slightly in the corner of the room.  
Susan and Hannah flinched away from the wardrobe which was rattling.  
“Don’t worry,” said Remus, “that’s a boggart.”  
“Boggarts like to hide in dark enclosed spaces such as wardrobes or gaps under beds. They are shape shifters and will take the shape of whatever frightens a person most.”  
“We have an advantage though, because we are working in a large group, so we can confuse the boggart.”  
“There are two things that can finish a boggart, one is the charm riddikulus, and the other is laughter.”  
They practised the charm without wands quickly.  
“Well done everyone,” beamed Remus, “now then Neville, could you help me with a demonstration?”

Neville bit his lip, he hated being called on in class.  
“You’ll be fine Nev,” said Zach patting him on the back as Hannah nodded encouragingly.  
“So Neville, what would you say is your greatest fear?”  
“Professor Snape,” mumbled Neville.  
“I’m sorry?” asked Remus hoping that he had misheard him.  
“Professor Snape,” he said slightly more audibly.  
“Professor Snape,” chuckled Remus, “right, you live with your Grandmother don’t you Neville?”  
“I don’t want her to show up either!” gasped Neville.  
“It’s alright Neville,” said Remus gently, “I want you to picture her clothes in your mind. Can you see them?”  
“Yes,” muttered Neville now very confused.  
“What I want you to do is to try to imagine Professor Snape in your grandmothers’ clothes, when the boggart comes out of that wardrobe Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into her clothes.”  
Neville still looked slightly nervous but nodded his eyes full of hope.  
“Take it away then Nev,” beamed Remus opening the wardrobe.  
Professor Snape came creeping out of the wardrobe glaring down his hooked nose at Neville as he walked towards him.  
“Riddikulus,” stammered Neville pointing his wand firmly at the boggart.  
Beth blinked and when she opened her eyes and Professor Snape was wearing a lace trimmed dress and a vulture topped out.  
The Staff Room was filled with laughter as the boggart tripped over his long dress.  
“That’s the best thing I’ve ever seen!” struggled Ernie as he laughed.  
They all took it in turns to face the boggart, Ernie’s boggart turned into a rattle snake, which he gave an actual rattle to its tail.  
Hannah’s boggart was a vampire, but he had gummy teeth, like the kind of muggle sweets Justin had shown her once.  
Beth flinched slightly as she saw that Mandy Brocklehurst’s boggart was a werewolf. Mandy got the wolf to chase its tail like an excitable puppy.  
Beth went up after Susan and took a deep breath, she knew what her worst fear was, dementors.  
She took out her wand and shuddered slightly as she walked into the middle of the room.  
A black hooded creature appeared in the middle of the room and glided towards her, breathing raspeley.  
Beth covered her ears as the loud screaming started to fill her head again.  
Remus leaped in front of her and pointed his wand at the boggart which had turned into a full moon.  
“Riddikulus!” said Remus firmly.  
The full moon burst like a balloon and went back into the wardrobe.  
“I think that’s enough for today,” said Remus running his fingers through his hair, “I hope you all have a good weekend.”  
The Ravenclaws shrugged and picked up their bags, they had just had their most informative and exciting Defence lesson ever.  
“Beth do you want to talk for a moment?”  
Beth nodded slightly as she took her fingers away from her ears.  
“She’ll be fine,” said Remus to Ernie, Susan and Justin who were still there waiting for her.  
“Beth will see you all at dinner in a few minutes alright?”  
“Ok,” muttered Ernie putting an arm around Susan as they left.  
“Come on Beth,” he sighed putting an arm around her as they walked to his office.  
“You do know that having a dementor for your boggart is a good thing?” he asked as she sat down and he riffled in his desk for a bar of chocolate.  
“How?” she muttered looking at him incredulously.  
“Well dementors represent fear itself, it reminds a person of their worst memories.”  
“This means that what you fear most is fear itself.”  
Remus handed her a large piece of chocolate and she nibbled at it slightly.  
“Remus,” she muttered.  
“Hmm?” he said as he ate his own chocolate.  
“You said it’s my worst fear, but I don’t know what it is, all I can hear is a woman screaming.”  
“Screaming?” asked Remus nervously.  
She nodded shakily.  
“Do you think it might have anything to do with your Aunt and Uncle?” asked Remus his eyes full of the usual rage when he was thinking about the Dursley’s.  
“No it wasn’t a child screaming, it was a woman.”  
Remus sat down next to her and pulled her in for a hug.  
“I’m sure whatever it is, we can work through this together alright?”  
“Ok,” she muttered as she finished her chocolate.  
“Now then little one, I’ve got some marking to do and you need to go find your friends.”  
Remus gave her huge hug before letting go.  
“Don’t forget if you ever need to talk, I’ll either be in here or my rooms alright?”  
“Thanks Remus,” said Beth before getting up to go and find her friends.  
She had some pasta for dinner and then joined the others in the Library.  
“Hi guys,” said Beth sitting down at the table where they had been waiting for her.  
“Where’s Theo?” asked Hermione.  
“He’s not coming anymore,” said Susan.  
“Good,” beamed Ron.  
Ernie and Susan shot daggers at him.  
“Right,” sighed Beth, “what have we got tonight?”  
“Snape wants us to read up on swelling solutions, and Remus wants an essay on how to handle boggarts,” said Susan.  
Beth finished off her homework and looked across at Hermione and Ron who were having an argument in furious whispers.  
“You need to keep that thing away from Scabbers,” he scowled.  
“He is a cat,” emphasized Hermione, “cat’s hunt rats it’s what they do.”  
“He’s ill,” said Ron stroking Scabbers who he had started to carry around in his pocket, “and your cat is making him worse!”  
“Will you two stop arguing,” muttered Beth packing away her books and running off to the dorm.  
“Beth!” called Susan running after her.  
Susan knelt down and peeked under Beth’s bed.  
“What’s up?” she giggled as she saw Beth’s eyes peering at her from under the bed.  
“Hermione and Ron were fighting,” she muttered, “I hate people fighting, and Theo’s not allowed to be our friend anymore.”  
“We’re working on the Theo problem, and Hermione and Ron always bicker about something.”  
“Hmm,” muttered Beth climbing out from under the bed and lying on it as Susan snuggled in next to her.  
“There something else worrying you?”  
“The dementor,” sighed Beth, “its meant to be my worst memory but all I hear is screaming.”  
“That must be horrible,” said Susan kissing Beth on the forehead.  
“The worst part is,” she sobbed, “I don’t even know what the memory’s about!”  
“Well,” said Susan stroking Beth’s hair and holding her close, “the Theo thing we’re going to figure out tomorrow, and as for the memory, whatever it is it’s in the past.”  
“Thanks Sus,” muttered Beth drowsily as she fell asleep in Susan’s arms.


	10. Fred and George Meet One of the Heroes

Beth woke up and found Artie and Ginny were both getting dressed even though it was only just sunrise.

“What you doing up so early?” muttered Beth.

“Quidditch try outs,” said Ginny beaming, “the teams down one chaser, a keeper and a beater.”

“Whos captain then?” asked Beth.

“Megan Llewellyn,” said Artie, “seventh year beater.

“See you both tonight then,” said Ginny waving as they left, Hannah was still asleep.

“Come on Sus,” sighed Beth, “we need to explore the castle.”

Susan grumbled slightly but got out of bed all the same.

Beth pulled on her jeans with the flowers embroidered on them and a soft pink cashmere jumper.

Ernie, Zach, Neville and Justin were restarting the Bertie Botts Trick or Treat championships that weekend, so Beth and Susan spent the day exploring the castle on their own.

Their search however has fruitless. Beth and Susan came back in the evening and hadn’t found anything.

That evening Ginny and Artie came into the dorm and Ginny was ecstatic.

“Hey Gin!” called Susan, as Artie joined the boys by the Bertie Botts.

“I made the team!” exclaimed Ginny her face lighting up like a lightbulb.

“I’m the new chaser,” she explained flopping herself down in front of Beth and Susan’s armchair.

“That’s great Gin,” said Beth nodding.

“You two had a good day?” asked Ginny.

“No, we couldn’t find anywhere private,” sighed Susan.

“What?”

“Oh um Susan and I have been trying to find somewhere we can find some privacy. We spent the whole day looking for hidden rooms.”

It wasn’t a lie, but she didn’t want to tell Ginny about Theo for some reason.

“Ohh! Sounds fun!” exclaimed Ginny. 

“Can I help you tomorrow?”

“Sure,” said Susan nodding.

The next morning they all woke up at the crack of dawn and scoured every inch of the castle, checking behind tapestries, trying to touch bricks, but nothing worked.

“It’s a pity,” sighed Susan as they sat down for dinner, “there’s nothing we can do about Theo.”

“I know,” muttered Beth as she pushed her stew around the plate.

Beth looked up to see Ginny pulling Fred and George across the Great Hall.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t find anything today,” shrugged Ginny, “but Fred and George have agreed to help you both.”

“What are you talking about?” said Susan shaking her head.

“This has to be discussed in the upmost secrecy,” said Fred.

“Even Gin cant know,” agreed George.

Fred started to shepherd Beth away leaving Ginny and Susan at the table.

“Hey no fair!” protested Ginny as a very confused Beth followed Fred and George from the Great Hall and into an empty classroom.

“First off what do you want this for?” asked Fred.

“Because,” said Beth, “I’d like some privacy occasionally.”

“And the newly formed Beth Potter fan club isn’t helping matters?” asked George.

“No its not,” giggled Beth.

“We’re only doing this because we owe you one,” said Fred.

“You saved Ginny from the Basilisk last year,” agreed George.

“And we’ve got a feeling that you’re the reason that Percy’s started acting more normal,” said Fred.

“I’m not the reason,” said Beth.

“You put up with him, and he’s becoming a better person,” said Fred.

“That’s enough for us,” said George handing her a piece of blank parchment.

“What the hell is that?” asked Beth.

“It’s just a piece of old parchment,” she muttered picking it up.

“Never judge a book by it’s cover,” beamed Fred.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” said George tapping the parchment with his wand.

“Messers Moony Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, proudly present the Marauders Map.”

Beth’s jaw dropped open as she watched tiny little labelled dots move around the parchment.

“They’re out idols,” said Fred with a catch in his throat.

“We owe everything to them,” agreed George.

“But we already know it back to front, so it’s yours.”

Beth was slightly speechless as she looked at the map.

“Um Fred George,” said Beth nervously, “there’s something I need to tell you about the Marauders.”

“What?” asked Fred.

Beth fished in her bag and pulled out her sketchbook and handed it to them.

“The Marauders?” asked George raising his eyebrows.

Then they flicked it open to the first page.

“This is just a picture of some kids,” muttered Fred.

Beth turned the page to a drawing later on in the book.

It showed the Marauders from when they were about twenty and they were all labelled with their nicknames.

“These are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?” asked Fred his eyes popping out as if he was looking at gods.

“But who are they?” asked George.

“Yeah, how do you know them?” added Fred.

“Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter,” she said slowly pointing to each person.

“Your Dad made this?” asked Fred.

“Sirius Black made this?” asked George.

Beth nodded slightly biting her lip.

“And Professor Lupin is Moony?” they asked simultaneously.

She nodded and couldn’t help but chuckle slightly.

“You’re turning this in aren’t you?” asked Fred.

“I am going to give it back to Remus,” said Beth, “but you won’t get in any trouble, he’s not like that.”

Fred and George looked at each other and nodded before handing her the map.

“Lupin is seriously Moony?” asked Fred.

Beth nodded giggling.

“Hang on wait, if both your Dad and your guardian are Marauders, doesn’t that mean that you’re a Marauder?”

“I suppose so,” shrugged Beth as they left the classroom and headed up to Remus’ office.

Fred and George came with her because they still had so many questions.

“So this map we’ve been using for five year,” said Fred, “was made by Sirius Black?”

“Yes,” nodded Beth.

“Awesome!” exclaimed Fred and George as she knocked on the office door.

“Can I help you?” asked Remus opening the door.

“Oh hello dear,” beamed Remus.

“Fred, George great to see you.”

Fred and George’s mouths dropped open in shock.

“All hail the great Moony!” muttered Fred.

“We owe you so much!” nodded George shaking Remus’ hand.

“I’m sorry?” muttered Remus in great confusion.

“Um Fred and George showed me this,” said Beth handing him piece of parchment.

Remus’ face split into a look of dawning comprehension.

“So this is how you two get into so much trouble?” he chuckled.

“Thank you again,” stammered Fred.

“Sorry for disturbing you oh great Master Moony,” said George bowing as they walked away.

“This is one of the weirdest experiences of my life,” said Beth shaking her head as she walked into his office, “Fred and George being polite.”

“I haven’t seen this in years,” said Remus sighing reminiscently.

“I thought you might like it,” beamed Beth.

“Remus,” she asked curiously bending her head, “if you made this map do you know if any places people could meet in secret.”

“Do you mean do I know about any secret passages and rooms?” asked Remus raising his eyebrows, “of course I do!”

“That’s amazing!”

“Why do you ask though?” asked Remus.

“Susan and I want some privacy sometimes, get away from the fan club.”

“Fair enough, but there’s another reason isn’t there?”

Beth sighed slightly.

“Well Susan, Ernie, Hermione, Ron and I always do our homework together in the library every night.”

Remus nodded knowingly.

“The thing is Theo joined our group last week.”

“Theo?”

“Theodore Nott, he’s in Arithmancy with me and Ernie.”

“He’s a Slytherin isn’t he,” said Remus starting to understand the problem.

“Yes and he doesn’t have any friends, so he started to come to our group, he’s really nice he’s just shy. Unfortunately, Blaise and Draco found out.”

“Of course, they did,” sighed Remus.

“Draco told Theo that he would write home to Theo’s father and tell Mr Nott that he was associating himself with blood traitors and muggleborns, if he kept on seeing us.”

“But Theo still wants to be friends you?” 

“But we need to meet in secret,” nodded Beth.

“So then why have you given me back the map?” asked Remus.

“Because it’s not mine it’s yours, also there is a murderer trying to track me down, this map might help him a lot.”

“You have done something very responsible today Beth,” said Remus giving her a hug, “I’m proud of you.”

“You still need somewhere to meet though?”

Beth nodded.

“Come with me,” he said beaming leading her out of the room.

At five thirty the next day Beth meet with Susan, Ernie, Hermione and Ron in the library.

“We’re actually not meeting here today,” said Beth.

“What?” asked Ron picking up his bag.

“Did Fred and George show you somewhere?” asked Susan.

“Not exactly no,” said Beth chuckling slightly.

They headed up to the seventh floor and found Theo waiting by a painting of dancing trolls.

“I see you found the note I left,” said Beth.

“Yeah,” nodded Theo, “why a deserted corridor?”

Ron was glaring slightly at Theo, he thought they’d gotten rid of him.

“Who said this place is deserted?” said Beth smirking.

We need a place to study, thought Beth walking in front of the wall three times.

“Jesus Fucking Christ!” yelled Ernie as a door suddenly appeared in the wall.

“You have got to learn other swearing,” muttered Ron.

“This coming from Mr Bloody Hell,” said Ernie.

“Point taken,” admitted Ron.

“What is that?” asked Theo.

“That is the Room of Requirement,” explained Beth, “it can turn into anything you want. Uncle Remus showed it to me yesterday.”

“We spent the whole weekend searching for a room and we could have just asked Remus?” asked Susan.

“The whole weekend?” stammered Theo, “you guys gave up your whole weekend to find a room to study in?”

“That’s what friends are for aren’t they,” shrugged Hermione as she reached for the door and opened it.

Beth went in the door after Hermione and found a small sitting room. There was a cosy fire and several squashy armchairs, there was also two desks, and one of the walls was covered in bookcases.

“Woah!” muttered Ron.

“Do Fred and George know about this place?”

“I don’t think so,” shrugged Beth.

“Awesome,” he nodded flopping down in one of the chairs by the fire.

“Look at all the books!” exclaimed Hermione as she and Theo ran over to the bookcases.

“There’s better books in here than in library,” nodded Theo as he pulled out a history reference book.

“Are we going to get some homework done?” asked Beth.

“Sure,” nodded Theo bringing over the reference book.

Beth had History and Astronomy homework that night.

Theo had to write his History essay too, so they flicked through the reference book together to find the dates.

“We need to start on the astronomy,” said Beth as she finished.

“This is when it could be good to be in the library,” muttered Hermione, “they’ve got star charts.”

As Hermione said this a piece of rolled up parchment appeared on the table, which unfurled itself to reveal a detailed star chart.

“Bloody Hell!” stammered Ron.

“Ok I’ll admit this place is awesome!” said Susan.


	11. The Best and Worst Day of the Year

Halloween arrived which was never Beth’s favourite day of the year, twelve years ago her parents had died, two years ago there had been a troll in the dungeon, and last year, the Chamber of Secrets had been opened.

This year Halloween feel on a Sunday and it was a Hogsmeade day, so most of the students were going into the village.

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok Beth?” said Susan giving her a hug.

“I’ll be fine Sus,” said Beth tying Susan’s scarf up properly, “bring me back some chocolate from Honeydukes yeah?”

“Of course Beth,” beamed Susan giving Beth a long kiss before heading down to the village with the others.

Beth noticed that there was a group of first years congregating in the corner of the Common Room.

They seemed to be arguing about something.

“Is there something wrong Emily?” asked Beth walking over.

As Beth had walked over it seemed like Emily and Simon were having a full-on debate in front of the other first year Hufflepuffs, Ginny appeared to be sitting at the back enjoying herself immensely.

“Emily wants to accept some Slytherins into the club,” said Simon.

“Whereas Simon,” said Emily with hands on her hips, “is being prejudiced”

“So we are having a debate, and then the others are going to vote,” said Simon.

“It’s the fair thing to do, Ginny is moderating.”

Ginny waved from the back and looked like she was seconds away from bursting into hysterics.

“Firstly, it’s not fair if its only the Hufflepuffs who get to vote,” said Beth, “if you want the club to vote on something, all the members should be present.”

There were some mumblings of assent from the first years.

“And secondly, we are Hufflepuffs,” said Beth, “that’s something to be proud of, we are open and accepting. We shouldn’t be prejudiced of anyone, Slytherins, Gryffindor’s, muggle borns, muggles. Everyone should get a fair chance, if any Slytherins want to join let them, if they don’t at least they’ve been given the option.”

“Your leader has spoken,” pointed out Ginny.

The first years nodded, and Emily proudly added an addition onto the list on the wall.

“Don’t be prejudiced of anyone, everyone deserves a fair chance.”

“I’m going to go and see Remus, see you guys later.”

Beth picked up her bag which had her sketchbook, travel pencils, and her copy of Anne of Green Gables in it.

She skipped cheerfully down the corridors to Remus’ office.

Because she couldn’t go to Hogsmeade Remus had invited her to stay with him all day.

“Hi Remus,” beamed Beth as she skipped into the office.

“Hi sweetheart,” he said looking up from a stack of marking.

She put her bag down and rushed around his desk to give him a hug.

“I’ve missed you!”

“I saw you in class yesterday,” he chuckled.

“I know,” she shrugged, “but it’s not the same.”

“I know what you mean poppet,” he beamed, “do you want me to put on a pot of tea?”

“Oh don’t worry I’ll do that,” beamed Beth kneeling down by the fire and placing the kettle over the fire.

“Do you have any peppermint tea?”

“What is it with you and your fascination with peppermint?” he chuckled passing her a box of tea leaves.

“They’re Susan’s favourite sweets.”

“Ah yes of course they are,” he nodded making a note on the essay.

“How goes third year?” he asked as Beth got out her sketchbook and pencils whilst she waited for the kettle to boil.

“Excellent, Arithmancy’s one of my favourite subjects!”

“Ah Arithmancy,” he sighed, “I never took it, Lily did, she loved it.”

“Hmmm,” muttered Beth as she took the kettle off the fire.

“What were Mum and Dad’s favourite subjects?” asked Beth as she passed him a cup of peppermint tea.

“Well Lily always had an affinity for Charms, and James was excellent at Transfiguration, they were both good at every subject though.”

“Did they have any favourite sweets?”

“Of course you’ve asked that,” muttered Remus, “you and your sweet tooth!”

“Now then, James used to like Bertie Botts, Sirius and James used to dare each other to eat all the disgusting ones. Lily used to prefer muggle sweets like yourself, her favourites were blackcurrant and liquorice.” 

“What?” asked Beth slightly confused as she blew on her tea.

“Blackcurrant and liquorice’s,” he chuckled, “they are boiled blackcurrant flavoured sweets but have a chewy liquorice centre.”

“Cool,” she said as she flicked through her copy of Anne of Green Gables.

“Why are you asking all these questions now?”

“It’s their anniversary,” shrugged Beth.

“Their anniversary is in March, I know I was there,” he chuckled.

Beth looked up at him curiously.

“Oh,” he muttered, “that anniversary, um fair enough.”

“Did they like music?” she wondered as she drew a picture of Anne.

“Yes, but they liked very different kinds, Sirius and James used to like Queen and sometimes the Beatles. Lily used to like Roy Orbison, Cliff Richard and ABBA.”

“The ABBA used to drive James mad,” he chuckled reminiscently.

“Did you know your father used to play the guitar?” asked Remus.

“He’d play you lullabies mostly The Beatles; your favourites were Here Comes the Sun and Hey Jude.”

“I think I remember that a little bit,” she said thinking back.

“I’m not surprised, he played the guitar for you a lot. He played the guitar a lot.”

“Can you tell me a story about them?”

“Hmm,” muttered Remus trying to think for a moment.

“There was one time, we’d been out of school a few months and Lily and James had been going out for nearly two years.”

“Lily and Neville’s mother Alice showed up for an order meeting and thought the place was empty. All the lights were off, and they couldn’t find anyone. Lily and Alice pulled out their wands nervously in case there were any deatheaters hiding.”

“Suddenly from out of the shadows of the house there was a light strumming of a guitar.”

“Oh God,” muttered Beth.

“Sirius, Peter and I started to sing the opening to All You Need is Love by the Beatles. We had been practising for months and we were his backup singers.”

“You used to sing?” Beth gasped.

“Not very well!” Remus exclaimed.

“And it was only because it was for Lily.”

“Frank turned on the lights and the whole Order was there, the Prewett twins Molly’s older brothers were playing guitar, even Dumbledore was playing a tambourine.”

“Dumbledore was playing a tambourine?” stammered Beth.

“You’d better believe it!” chuckled Remus.

“We even had a Flitwick on the trumpet!”

“You’re making this up,” said Beth shaking her head.

“I wish I was making it up, if you don’t believe me ask him yourself.”

“So James, obviously was lead guitar and vocals, halfway through the song he pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket.”

“No!” stammered Beth.

“Oh yeah,” nodded Remus, “he got down on one knee in front of the whole Order in the middle of the song and proposed to her.”

“Did she say yes?”

“How couldn’t she?” asked Remus.

“Lily could never resist James when he got his guitar out, James knew that which is why he proposed to her by singing.”

“That is one of the most ridiculous things I’ve ever heard,” giggled Beth.

“It’s all true, and it’s James through and through, he never did anything by halves.”

“Thanks Remus,” she beamed as she got on with her drawing, and Remus went back to his marking.

Late in the afternoon the rug by the fire was scattered with illustrations for her copy of Anne of Green Gables, including Anne and Diana holding hands over a babbling brook swearing to be best friends for life.

Professor Snape came into the office with a steaming goblet or wolfsbane.

“Lupin,” he nodded abruptly placing the goblet on Remus’ desk.

“Thanks Severus,” said Remus grimacing slightly as he picked up the goblet.

“Miss Potter,” he said noticing Beth lying on the rug sketching, “and why are you not in Hogsmeade with the rest of your cronies?”

“Dad and I thought it would be safer for Beth to stay at the school what with the situation.”

“Black?” asked Snape raising his eyebrows.

“Understandable,” he muttered, “Hogsmeade is not all that fascinating in the first place, you’re not missing much.”

“Sus is picking me up some chocolate from Honeydukes so I don’t mind,” shrugged Beth as she sketched, “I know it’s safer at the castle.”

“It’s good to see you have not inherited James’ recklessness,” said Snape shaking his head.

“Don’t forget to drink that straight away Lupin,” said Snape as he turned to leave.

Beth took a look at her watch as she finished another drawing.

“Susan should be back soon!” exclaimed Beth gathering up her drawings and putting them away carefully.

“Thank you for such a wonderful day,” she beamed giving him a huge hug.

“It was nothing really,” blushed Remus.

“I know that,” she shrugged, “but just spending time and talking to you, it was a nice break. Made me forget about school and things for a while.”

“That’s ok little one,” he said shaking his head, “now get on with you, the feast will be starting soon.”

Beth got back to the Dorm where Susan was halfway through pulling off her coat hat and scarf.

“Hey Sus!” said Beth giving her a quick kiss.

“Hey Beth,” she beamed, “I’ve got something for you.”

Susan pulled a bulging bag from behind her back.

Susan beamed as she tipped the bag onto Beth’s bed.

There were dozens of chocolate bars, packets of fudge and bags of everlasting gobstoppers.

“There aren’t any blood flavoured sweets in there are there?” Beth asked nervously.

“Why would I do that?” asked Susan.

“You are the best girlfriend in the world,” said Beth pulling Susan in for long deep kiss.

Beth and Susan carefully packed away all the sweets in the bag before heading down to the feast.

There was so many different kinds of sweets, it was definitely Beth’s favourite meal of the year. 

There was chocolate chip cheesecake, pumpkin tart, hot apple pie, bowl upon bowls of sweets, salted caramel ice cream, chocolate dipped marshmallows.

“You know how I always wonder how you don’t disappear completely with the amount food that you eat?” asked Ernie.

Beth shrugged as she ate hot apple pie with salted caramel ice cream, because of her childhood with the Dursleys she had never had the biggest appetite.

“Then I remember your extra-large sweet tooth, you’re not going anywhere.”

After dinner the girls headed up to their dorm and got changed into their pyjamas.

“I don’t even want to look at all those chocolates after that meal,” groaned Beth putting the bag in her bedside cabinet.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Artie as she poured her sweets onto her bed and Ginny, Artie and Hannah attacked them.

“Can I do your hair please Beth?” asked Susan.

“Sure,” beamed Beth sitting down on the bed and letting Susan brush out her hair.

Guinevere settled onto Beth’s lap and Susan started to gently braid Beth’s hair.

Susan had only done one half of Beth’s hair when Penny came rushing into the dorm.

“What’s the matter Penny?” asked Hannah through a huge gobstopper.

“There’s been an attack,” said Penny breathlessly who had been running from one girl’s dorm to another.

“What?” asked Ginny as she stopped halfway through picking another sweet.

“Sirius Black,” stammered Penny, “he’s in the castle, you lot need to get to the Great Hall now!”

“Sirius Black!” screamed Hannah as Susan dropped her hairbrush and Artie’s mouth dropped open.

“Yeah, and you lot need to get to the Great Hall, now!”

Beth’s breathing quickened.

“Oh no,” she muttered, “oh no oh no!”

“Come on Beth,” said Susan passing Beth her dressing gown, “we need to get a move on!”

Beth was starting to hyperventilate as they left the dorm.

Sirius Black, mass murderer, the man who betrayed her parents, was in castle, and he was looking for her!

Guinevere followed the girls from the dorm trotting behind them and following them up to the Great Hall. 

Nobody seemed to stop the kneazle. Guinevere knew it was her job to protect her mistress, and if she ever needed protecting it was now!

“It’s ok Beth,” said Susan putting her arm around her as they arrived in the great hall, “you’re safe now.”

Susan found two sleeping bags and set them up next to Ernie and Justin’s.

“Is she ok?” asked Justin as the two girls came over.

Beth had stopped hyperventilating but was now just staring into space as her head felt dizzy.

Ernie glared at Justin.

“Oh I don’t know Justin, maybe she’s worried because there’s a mass murderer in the castle.”

“Oh yeah,” muttered Justin.

Beth settled into a sleeping bag next to Susan’s and Susan pulled her in close.

Guinevere paced back and forth guarding her mistress and her friends, as they turned off the lights.

Beth tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, but she just couldn’t get to sleep.

At gone twelve o’clock in the morning she heard a whispered conversation between Remus and Professor Snape.

“What I’m confused about is why he went for the Gryffindor dorms,” sighed Remus.

“He probably thought Miss Potter would be a Gryffindor like her parents,” muttered Snape.

“Lupin, do you really have no idea how Black got into the castle?”

Remus snapped his head around and glared at Snape.

“Why do you think I would let Sirius anywhere near her?”

“Your relationship in the past,” pointed out Snape.

“Severus,” said Remus through gritted teeth, “that was in the past!”

“Beth is the most important thing in the world to me! I wouldn’t let anyone hurt, especially not Sirius!”

Snape took a steadying breath.

“I’m sorry Lupin,” muttered Snape, “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s alright,” sighed Remus, “we’ve both had a long night.”

Snape nodded and headed off to go and double check the dungeons.

“Remus!” whispered Beth.

“What are you doing awake young lady?” chuckled Remus crouching down.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she muttered.

“I understand that, you worried about Sirius?”

Beth nodded slightly.

“Don’t worry little one,” said Remus brushing a stray lock of hair off of her face, “between me and your fluffy little bodyguard nobody’s going to hurt you.”

“Hmmm,” muttered Beth.

“Try and get some sleep sweetheart,” said Remus kissing her on the forehead before going to check on the rest of the students.

Beth must have eventually fallen asleep because she started having nightmares, but this time it was about Sirius who was laughing madly as he pointed a wand at Remus.


	12. The Invasion of the Match

“Morning!” beamed Ginny.

“Is it?” grumbled Hannah pulling her quilt up further over her head.

“You guys coming to the match?” asked Artie as she pulled on her quidditch robes.

“Of course,” said Hannah, “in five hours when the match actually starts!”

“Hey Sus seeing as we’re already awake do you want to get up?”

“It’s six o’clock in the morning,” Susan pointed out.

“I want to try something,” beamed Beth.

“Oh alright then,” sighed Susan getting out of bed.

Beth and Susan both got dressed in jeans and jumpers and grabbed their coats, and Hufflepuff scarves for later.

The only person still asleep in the dorm was Hannah who was dropping back off.

“I get why Ginny and Artie got out of bed at six thirty, they want to get some practise in before the match, but why are we getting up this early on a Saturday?”

“Well firstly I’ve been up all night,” said Beth, “I can never sleep properly on the night of the full moon, I’m too worried about Remus.”

“I get that,” shrugged Susan.

“The other reason in because I want to try something,” Beth whispered as they reached the seventh floor.

“Why are we up here?” asked Susan, “there’s no homework, we’re all caught up.”

Beth walked past the Room of Requirement three times thinking I want somewhere to be alone.

Beth opened the door that appeared in the wall.

“We’re not catching up with Theo, are we?” asked Susan.

“There’s more than one thing that I would rather to do in private,” beamed Beth as she opened the door.

Susan went into the room after her, the Room of Requirement had changed into a version of the Hufflepuff dorm but with only one bed and a roaring fire.

“We just walked up all those stairs to go back to bed?”

“Yes and no,” Beth pointed out sitting down on the bed.

“What do we usually do first thing in the morning?”

“Make out in the Common Room,” Susan pointed out.

“And what’s the biggest problem we face?”

Susan looked confused.

“People interrupting us, one of the first years asking a question, Hannah needing help with her homework, Neville having lost Trevor again. Here we can spend as much time as we like together with no interruptions.”

“You are amazing,” said Susan sitting down next to Beth, “did you know that?”

“Not as amazing,” said Beth stroking Susan’s cheek, “as you.”

Susan pulled Beth in close and became lost in her eyes. 

After what felt like several days full of bliss, Beth checked her watch.

“Oh Merlin!” she exclaimed, “it’s a quarter to eleven!”

“They’re going to kill us!” said Susan shaking her head as she redid her plaits and they straightened their clothes.

They sprinted down to the Quidditch pitch and sat down next to Ernie and Justin who had been saving them seats, it was chucking it down with rain, they were already soaked.

“Where have you two been?” asked Ernie looking at them.

“Never you mind,” muttered Beth as she sat down.

Susan pointed her wand in the air and cast an umbrella spell which covered both her and Beth.

“Who do you think’s going to win?” asked Justin.

“Well Gryffindor obviously,” said Ron.

“You seem to be forgetting that Hufflepuff has Cedric, Artie and your sister,” said Ernie.

“Yes,” nodded Ron, “but Gryffindor’s got the twins and Oliver’s the best keeper in the school.”

“Yes, but Cedric’s the best seeker,” said Susan, “one hundred and fifty points is a lot!”

“Let’s just see how it goes,” sighed Hermione as she tried to squeeze under Susan’s umbrella.

The match started and the players were getting soaked.

“I think Cedric’s found the snitch!” said Beth pointing towards the Cedric who was flying higher into the sky.

At this moment, Beth was overcome with a feeling of utter misery, one hundred dementors were gliding onto the pitch.

The voices started to fill Beth’s head, but they weren’t screaming this time.

“Lily take Beth and run!” said a man’s voice.

“Take me please!” a woman begged, “just don’t kill my little Beth!”

“Stand aside you foolish girl!”

And only then did the screaming start again, and much louder than any other time before.

“Beth,” called a soft familiar voice, “Beth!”

“Where am I?” muttered Beth drowsily.

“You’re in the Hospital Wing sweetheart,” sighed Remus brushing her hair fringe off her forehead.

Beth opened her eyes and looked around frantically.

“Mum!” she called, “Dad!”

“It’s ok little one,” said Remus tucking her back in, “you’re safe.”

Remus looked exhausted, he had had his transformation the night before, but looking after his little girl was far more important than getting his rest.

“Where’s Mum and Dad?” she gulped.

“What are you talking about?”

“I know what the dementors make me remember,” she muttered.

“Hmm?”

“It’s Mum and Dad’s last moments,” she whispered trying not to cry, “they were protecting me from Voldemort.”

“Oh sweetheart,” breathed Remus pulling her in for a hug.

“What are we going to do?”

“About what little one?” he chuckled.

“The dementors, there’s got to be something I can do right?”

“There is a spell, but it’s very advanced,” Remus explained.

“Could you teach me?”

“After Christmas,” nodded Remus.

“But as for now, I believe Madam Pomfrey wants to talk to you.”

“Remus dear,” sighed Madam Pomfrey, “now you can see that Beth is completely fine you should go get yourself some sleep.”

Remus got up from his chair and nodded slightly.

“You’re right Poppy,” he muttered.

Remus gave Beth a kiss on the forehead and headed back to his room.

“Right,” sighed Pomfrey, “now we’ve sorted Remus out, we need to get some chocolate down you.”

Beth groaned slightly as Pomfrey brought over a small boulder of chocolate.

“If you don’t eat any, I’m not going to let in Miss Bones or Mr Macmillan.”

Beth blushed and picked a small piece of chocolate which she nibbled on and felt instantly better.

“Better?”

“Hmm,” muttered Beth.

Pomfrey nodded as she let Susan and Ernie in.

“Hey Beth, how you doing?” asked Susan.

“Tired,” she sighed, “but not as tired as Remus.”

“Well the good news is,” said Ernie, “we beat Gryffindor, Cedric caught the snitch, 200 to 80.”

“Oh that’s great,” said Beth drowsily as she settled back into the pillows and fell half asleep.

“You put sleeping draught in that chocolate, didn’t you?” asked Ernie looking over at Pomfrey.

“Beth looked like she needed sleep can you blame me?” asked Pomfrey arching her eyebrows.

“Fair enough,” nodded Ernie getting up to leave as Susan sat down on the end of Beth’s bed with a book.


	13. A New Star

Beth was in her last Arithmancy class if the term, it was their last lesson before Christmas.

“Now we all understand personality numbers and their importance, over the Christmas holidays I would like you all to write an essay on your character numbers. Do you think the description fits you or not? Which parts of the description do fit you?”

Beth jotted this down and started to pack her bag to go to her last study group of the term.

She was on her way up to the seventh floor with Ernie, Hermione and Theo when she was stopped by Cedric.

“There you are!” said Cedric breathlessly having being running.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” he stammered, “Sprout needs to see you.”

“Me?” asked Beth confused.

What in the world could she have done, she never did anything wrong, why did Sprout want to see her?

“I don’t know why, but it seemed urgent,” shrugged Cedric.

“I’ll see you guys later then,” sighed Beth turning around and heading back to Sprouts office with Cedric.

“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” asked Beth nervously.

“No,” said Cedric, “but Sprout seemed pretty serious which is unusual for a start.”

“Hmm,” muttered Beth pulling at the end of her plait.

“I’m sure it’s fine Beth,” assured Cedric patting her on the back before he knocked on Sprout’s door.

“Come in!”

“I’ve brought Beth professor,” said Cedric putting his head around the door.

“Thank you, Cedric,” sighed Professor Sprout.

“Good luck Beth,” said Cedric giving her a quick hug and ushering her towards the door.

Beth took a deep breath and walked into the office followed by Cedric.

There was a middle-aged man with brown hair that was starting to go slightly grey, who was sitting in one of the chairs opposite Sprout’s desk.

“Dad?” stammered Cedric, “what are you doing here?”

“Hi Ced,” said Mr Diggory, looking up from his shoes for a moment.

“Has something happened Dad?” panicked Cedric, “is it Mum?”

“Your Mums fine Ced,” assured Mr Diggory putting his hands on his sons’ shoulders, “I need to talk to Beth and Remus though.”

“Oh,” sighed Cedric, “do you want me to go?”

“That’s up to you Cedric,” said Sprout.

“Oh,” said Cedric sitting down next to his Dad.

Beth sat down next to Cedric and stared into the flames.

“Where’s Beth!” said Remus frantically sprinting into the office, “what’s wrong!”

“Beth is fine Remus,” said Professor Sprout, “Mr Diggory needs to talk to you both.”

Remus took a deep breath and sat down next to Beth and put his arm around her.

Mr Diggory got up from his seat and paced around the room struggling to find the right words.

“What’s going on Amos?” asked Remus nervously.

Beth looked confusedly from Remus to Mr Diggory.

“I work with Lyall in the Department for Magical Creatures in the Ministry, he’s my partner.”

Beth nodded slightly in understanding and Remus clung onto her even tighter.

Mr Diggory paused for a moment.

“There was an assignment this morning, everything seemed perfectly normal, there was a Graphorn on the rampage in the Brecon Beacons, Lyall and I were sent to sort it out.”

Remus nodded in understanding.

Struggled Mr Diggory a tear in his eye, “we apparated to where the Graphorn was, Lyall and I had worked together for years, we didn’t think there was anything unusual about this case.”

“The Graphorn had gone berserk and was charging around, we were lucky the muggles hadn’t found it. Lyall and I pulled out our wands and tried to calm the Graphorn down.”

Mr Diggory took a shuddering breath.

“The Graphorn charged at Lyall before I could stop it, it knocked Lyall’s wand out of his hand and pierced him with his horn.”

“Where is he?” breathed Remus wanting to get the worst over with.

“I’m afraid Lyall’s dead Remus,” sighed Mr Diggory.

Cedric shook his head, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, that could have easily been his Dad that had died.

“Are you sure?” stammered Remus.

“He was pierced right through the heart,” sighed Mr Diggory, “he didn’t have a chance.”

“Was it quick?” asked Remus tonelessly.

Mr Diggory nodded.

“Do you have any question dear?” asked Professor Sprout to Beth who hadn’t said a word since she came in.

“The Graphorn,” she muttered, “is it alright?”

“I managed to calm it down and take it back to its colony,” nodded Mr Diggory.

Beth nodded and snuggled in slightly closer to Remus.

“Cedric, Beth why don’t you go pack?” said Professor Sprout gently.

“I thought we were staying here for the break,” said Beth turning to Remus.

“We’re going to have to go home for a few days sweetheart,” sighed Remus putting his head in his hands, “the funeral.”

“Come on Beth,” said Cedric, putting an arm around her.

“Come back when you’re packed, you can use the flo.”

“Alright,” said Cedric.

Cedric gently led Beth from the office leaving Remus shaking his head in his chair.

“You ok Beth?” asked Cedric as they walked back to the Common Room.

Beth shook her head.

“I just can’t believe he’s gone,” she muttered.

“I know what you mean,” he sighed, “if you just go pack enough things for the next week or so I’ll meet you back down here in about fifteen minutes, ok?”

Beth nodded again and stared down at her shoes instead of looking at people, as she walked up to her dorm.

When she got to her dorm Artie, Ginny and Hannah were in a festive mood, they were rushing around packing singing Christmas carols.

“Hey Beth!” said Hannah, “you excited for Christmas?”

Beth just started to go through her chest of drawers to pack.

“I thought you were staying here for Christmas?” said Artie confused.

Beth shook her head.

“There something wrong Beth?” asked Ginny as she came to help with the packing.

Beth looked up at Ginny.

“My Grandpa’s dead,” she mumbled.

“Mr Lupin?” said Artie.

“That man who kept on cracking jokes at your birthday?”

“That’s Grandpa,” muttered Beth, “he was always trying to cheer me up.”

Ginny helped Beth pack and Beth put Guinevere in her basket.

Beth carried her trunk and cat basket downstairs and found Cedric in the Common Room.

They both headed back to Sprouts office, it was clear that Remus had been crying slightly and Remus had his suitcase with him.

“Come on little one,” he said putting his arm around her, “let’s get you home.”

“Remus,” said Mr Diggory nervously, “Celia and I were thinking that maybe you’d like to come stay with us for a few days, instead of going back to the house.”

Remus bit his lip for a moment, the last thing he wanted right now was to take Beth home to a house full of the memories of his parents.

“That would be great, thanks Amos,” said Remus smiling slightly in relief.

“Ced, could you help Beth with her trunk, Remus and I will follow you.”

“Ok Dad,” said Cedric picking up one half of Beth’s trunk as Beth picked up the other half and they both walked into the large fireplace in Sprouts office.

Cedric took a pinch of flo powder.

“The Rookery!” he called clearly.

Beth clung onto her trunk as they spun away from the office and landed in a warm sitting room.

“Ced!” exclaimed a middle-aged woman with honey coloured hair.

“Thank Merlin you’re alright Ced!” she sobbed holding her son close.

“Hi Mum,” said Cedric hugging his mum back and blushing slightly.

Beth dragged the trunk out of the fireplace and stood nervously in the background.

“Oh you must be Beth,” said Mrs Diggory letting go of Cedric.

“Cedric’s told us so much about you, I’m so sorry about your grandfather.”

Mrs Diggory pulled Beth in for a hug and instead of clamming up or hyperventilating like she usually did, she burst into hysterical tears and dropped her trunk.

She had never had a mother, but she supposed that this must be what it was like to be hugged by a mother, it felt so warm so safe.

“Don’t worry dear it’s alright,” said Mrs Diggory stroking Beth’s hair, “you’re going to be alright.”

Beth was still sobbing as Remus arrived with his suitcase and Guinevere.

“Are you ok little one?”

“She’s fine Remus,” said Mrs Diggory, “she’s just had a shock, and probably very tired.”

“You sure you’re ok Beth?” asked Remus concernedly.

“Yeah,” said Beth still sobbing slightly, “I’m just tired.”

“Cedric, why don’t you show Beth up to her room, it’s the one next to yours.”

“Ok Mum,” nodded Cedric picking up Beth’s trunk and carrying it upstairs.

Beth followed him upstairs, as Remus fell back onto the sofa and Mr Diggory got out a bottle of firewhisky.

Beth passed a bedroom that was full of Quidditch posters and Hufflepuff banners and followed Cedric into the next door room.

There was a double bed with freshly changed light pink sheets and matching curtains, the windows looked out over the garden, but as it was dark outside she couldn’t see it.

“You’ve had a long day Beth, do you want to just go to bed?”

“Maybe,” muttered Beth.

“Tell you what, why don’t you get changed and I’ll go get your cat.”

Beth nodded slightly and got changed into a pair of pyjamas before kneeling down by the window and staring out.

The stars were so bright tonight, she remembered a story she had been told at Primary school. When a person died, their spirit was meant to go up to the sky and become a star. One of the stars was twinkling extra brightly, almost as if it was winking at her like Lyall used to.

“Hi there Cariad.”

Beth whipped her head around almost as if she expected Lyall to be in the room.

“I brought up Gwen,” said Remus handing her Guinevere.

Remus’ eyes were still slightly red from when he had been crying.

“I’m sorry if I haven’t been much help,” he muttered as Beth took Guinevere, “I was just a bit shocked.”

“It’s ok,” mumbled Beth.

“Do you want me to tuck you in?”

Beth bit her lip and nodded slightly.

“What are we going to do Uncle Remus?” she mumbled as Remus tucked her in.

“I don’t know Cariad,” sighed Remus, “but we’ll get through this together.”

“So, you don’t want to get rid of me?”

“Why would I ever want to get rid of you?” asked Remus brushing a stray lock of Beth’s hair out of the way.

“You are the most important thing in the world to me.”

“You always have been always will be, we need to look after each other even more now.”

Beth nodded and snuggled slightly further under the covers.

“Get some sleep sweetheart,” said Remus kissing her on the forehead.

“Night,” she muttered drowsily.

Guinevere nuzzled herself up against Beth for a moment before hopping off the bed and patrolling the door that Remus had left open.


	14. Remus' Relapse

The next few days passed in a haze, Remus had gone into the Ministry the day after Lyall’s death to arrange the funeral for the twenty second, other than that Mr Diggory was arranging his funeral.

Remus hadn’t left his room since, and that had been two days ago, and the funeral was tomorrow. Mrs Diggory kept on leaving trays of food outside Remus’ room, but they were left untouched.

Beth spent a lot of time in her room, only really coming out for meals, spending most of her time either sketching or reading.

Sometimes Cedric would join her in her room and do his homework or read, they didn’t really talk much though, he mainly just kept her company.

Beth was sat at the dinner table with the Diggory’s, Mr Diggory had just gotten home.

“Richard and Amelia Bones came to talk to me today,” said Mr Diggory, “they wanted to send their condolences to you and Remus, they’ll also be at the funeral tomorrow.”

Beth nodded slightly as she pushed her potatoes around her plate.

“They were wondering if you wanted Susan to come round?”

Beth shook her head and stared down at her food.

“You sure you don’t want to see Susan,” said Cedric, “she might make you feel better.”

“I’m fine,” muttered Beth pushing her plate away.

“Can I be excused please?” she asked biting her lip.

“Of course dear,” said Mrs Diggory.

Beth left the room and fled up to her bedroom.

Cedric looked slightly nervous.

“I’m sure she’s just tired Ced,” said Mrs Diggory.

“Maybe leave her for a bit,” suggested Mr Diggory.

After dinner Mr Diggory went upstairs and knocked on Remus’ door.

There was no answer.

He tried to open the door but it was locked.

He tried Alohomora and that didn’t work.

“Remus,” sighed Mr Diggory, “you can’t hide in there forever!”

“We need to talk, it’s about Beth.”

There was a slight click of the door and Mr Diggory opened it.

Remus was lying on top of his bed staring up at the ceiling, he looked like he hadn’t eaten or slept in days. This wasn’t the first Remus had been depressed like this, he had been like this when Lily and James had died, and when his mother had died.

“Remus,” said Mr Diggory sitting down on the bed, “I know you don’t want to hear this but you’ve got to pull yourself together.”

Mr Diggory didn’t want to upset Remus, but Remus had to snap himself out of this.

“What’s the fucking point?” muttered Remus staring up at the ceiling, like he had been for days.

“The point is, that Beth isn’t coping well, she already misses her grandfather, you holing yourself away in here doesn’t make the situation any better.”

“Yeah, well I’m not coping well,” said Remus stubbornly.

“She needs you,” he pointed out, “when you got upset when Hope died who looked after you?”

“Dad,” muttered Mr Diggory.

“Exactly, that’s what parents are for Remus, but Beth doesn’t have any of those. The closest thing she’s got to a parental figure is you.”

“I’m not James!” screamed Remus, “I’m not her father!”

“James is dead! Lily’s dead, Mum’s dead, Dad’s dead,” Remus ranted sitting up, sparks flying out of his wand.

“Everyone I care about is dead! What is the point about caring for people if they’re just going to die!”

“I know you’ve been through a lot Remus, but she needs you. She’s thirteen years old and has lost the exact same people as you have.”

“Just imagine what she’s going through,” said Mr Diggory trying to keep his temper.

“She’s confused, her family’s fallen apart. Her grandfather’s dead and her godfather the only thing she’s had even close to a father has disappeared for days. You cant fall apart like this anymore because she needs you.”

Remus took a deep breath and put his wand back away in his pocket.

“You’re right,” he sighed sitting up.

Remus felt slightly dizzy as he sat up, which is when he remembered that he hadn’t eaten since Friday night which was three days ago.

He put his hand up to his head.

“I think you might need to eat something Remus,” said Mr Diggory shaking his head and going to find some food.

As Mr Diggory left he noticed that Beth was sitting in the corridor outside the open door, she had heard the whole conversation, and had tears running down her cheeks.

“Why don’t you go talk to him hmm?”

“Ok,” Beth muttered getting up off the floor and going into Remus’ room.

“Hi Remus,” whispered Beth standing in the doorway.

Remus opened his eyes a fraction of an inch and smiled slightly.

“Come here little one,” he said patting a space on the bed.

“Are you ok Remus?” asked Beth snuggling up to him.

“I will be,” he sighed.

“I’m sorry about the last few days, I’ve been a terrible godfather.”

“No I get it,” muttered Beth, “your Dad’s died.”

“I still should have been there for my little girl, you’re all I’ve got left.”

“I missed you,” said Beth finally bursting into tears.

“Shh shhh,” he muttered stroking her hair, “it’s ok, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” she sobbed, “it’s just everyone else has gone, you said so yourself.”

“Nobody lives forever sweetheart,” sighed Remus, “that’s why we’ve got to take care of the one’s who we love.”

Beth sniffled slightly as Remus held her close.

“Remus dear, you need to eat,” said Mrs Diggory.

“Thanks Celia,” said Remus taking a bowl of stew from her.

Beth sat up and sat next to Remus cross legged on the bed as he ate.

“Thank Merlin you’re feeling better Remus, I was starting to worry.”

“I had to sort myself at some point,” said Remus giving Beth a kiss on the forehead, “I need to look after my little Cariad.”

“Quick question,” said Mrs Diggory, “does Beth always sleep with her door open?”

“Yes, Gwen guards her doorway. She sometimes gets nightmares and then Gwen will come and find me to sort Beth out.”

Mrs diggory nodded and left the room.

“Remus, will there be loads of people I don’t know at the funeral tomorrow?”

“Quite a few yes,” nodded Remus, “but you will know a lot of them, the Weasley’s will be there, the Diggory’s, the Bones’, the Macmillan’s even some of your teachers.”

“Do you think they’re going to try coming up to me and talking to me?”

“They might do, but I’m sure they’ll understand if you’re shy, especially if you don’t know them.”

“Beth dear,” said Mrs Diggory as she came to collect the bowl, “Remus needs to get some rest, you’ve both got a big day tomorrow.”

“Ok,” she nodded getting off the bed and giving Remus a huge hug.

“Get some sleep Remus,” said Mrs Diggory getting the light.

“It’s late dear,” said Mrs Diggory ushering Beth towards her room.

Beth hopped on to her bed and Mrs Diggory tucked her in.

“Mrs Diggory?”

“Yes dear?”

“Why are you so nice to me?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well you hardly know me, but you’re so nice to me, looking after me and everything, the only other person that’s ever been like that are Remus and Lyall but they’re me family.”

“You’re a little girl, you need looking after especially when they’re upset.”

“Is that what Mum’s are supposed to do?”

“I suppose so yes.”

“It must be nice to have a Mum,” muttered Beth drowsily as she settled into bed, “I’ve never really had one.”

“Good night dear,” said Mrs Diggory getting the light.

“Night,” mumbled Beth falling asleep.

As Mrs Diggory went into the hallway she burst into tears, a little girl who couldn’t remember a Mothers love! 

She couldn’t even imagine what that must be like!


	15. In Memoriam

Beth woke up as Mrs Diggory pulled open the curtains on her window. 

Beth had had the best night’s sleep she had had in days, the relief of talking to Remus last night had lifted a huge weight off her shoulders.  
“You need to get up dear.”

Mrs Diggory hung a black velvet dress on the wardrobe door.

“It used to be mine, you have to wear black for the funeral, it might be a bit big on you, but it should fit.”

“Thank you,” said Beth yawning slightly as she got out of bed.

Beth stretched slightly and pulled on the black dress with a pair of tights and her school shoes.

Beth rushed downstairs where everyone else was having a quick breakfast.

Cedric was struggling to do up his bowtie in the mirror, his black dress robes hanging over his chair.

“Why can’t I just wear a regular tie?” grumbled Cedric.

“Because dear,” said Mrs Diggory shaking her head as she did up her son’s bowtie, “you have to wear a bowtie with formal dress robes.”

“Do you want anything to eat Beth dear?”

“I’m not really hungry,” Beth shrugged.

“We’re not going to be eating again until dinner,” Remus pointed out.

“I’m fine,” shrugged Beth.

“Well alright dear,” said Mrs Diggory, “go and get your cloak then.”

Beth ran to go and get her cloak whilst everyone else finished their breakfast, and then they all apparated to the cottage.

There was nearly a hundred chairs laid out in the garden behind the house. There was a flower garden at the back of the house with a small oak tree that was planted between two gravestones. The tree had been planted when Hope had died eleven years ago.

Today wasn’t a funeral as such because Lyall had already been buried next to his wife, but more of a memorial service.

A few people were already there, but not many, the service didn’t start for over an hour.

Beth took a firm grasp on Remus’ hand as they walked towards the guests.

Sitting in the back row were three people, one was a witch who had long dark curly hair and was sitting next to her husband who was a middle-aged wizard, slightly balding, and a younger witch who had a shade of shocking pink hair with her black dress robes.

“Remus!” exclaimed the elder witch giving him a hug as he walked towards them.

“Hi Dromeda, hi Ted,” said Remus.

“How you doing Remus?” asked the wizard.

“I’ve been better,” said Remus laughing slightly.

“Beth this is Andromeda and Ted Tonks,” explained Remus, “they were in the Order.”

Beth nodded slightly and stared down at her shoes.

“That can’t be little Elizabeth!” exclaimed Ted looking her up and down.

“You remember Nymphadora don’t you Remus?” asked Andromeda as the pink haired witch walked towards them.

“I’ve told you,” glared the young witch, “don’t call me Nymphadora!”

“And I’ve told you Nymphadora,” said Andromeda looking fiercely at her daughter, “that bright pink is not a suitable colour for a funeral.”

“It’s not a funeral it’s a memorial!” she pointed out.

“It’s fine,” said Remus chuckling slightly.

Andromeda returned her daughter’s glare with her arms folded against her chest.

“Fine,” muttered Tonks.

Tonks closed her eyes and grimaced slightly as her hair changed to a navy blue.

“Woah!” exclaimed Beth.

“Better Mum?”

“Much thank you Dora,” said Andromeda.

Beth’s mouth was still dropped open.

“Oh Dora here is a metamorphmagus,” Andromeda explained at the confused look on Beth’s face, “she can change her appearance at will.”

“Most people call me Tonks,” explained Tonks.

Beth nodded slightly.

“Want to go get a seat?” asked Cedric as Remus went to go talk to some ministry colleagues who had worked with Lyall.

“Hmm,” muttered Beth as she and Cedric sat down in the front row.

“There’s going to be a lot of people here,” sighed Cedric, “how do you think you’re going to cope?”

“Staring down at my shoes if anyone tries to talk to me,” she muttered.

“That’s a good plan,” said Cedric.

“You ever been to one of these before Ced?”

“My Grandfather passed away last year, mainly what happens is people talk about memories of the deceased.”

“So, this is kind of like a celebration of his life?”

“Yeah,” nodded Cedric.

“If it’s a celebration then why does everyone have to wear black?”

“I don’t know, I think its part tradition, part respect.”

“Hey look who’s over there,” said Cedric after a while.

“Hi Beth,” said Susan taking Cedric’s seat.

“Hi Sus,” muttered Beth as Susan put an arm around her.

“I can’t believe I wasn’t there when you needed me,” said Susan sobbing slightly, “forgive me?”

“Sus,” sighed Beth as she settled into Susan’s arms, “you’re not just my girlfriend, you’re my best friend, I will always forgive you. But I’ve got nothing to forgive you for.”

Susan’s parents and Aunt Amelia sat down next to Susan, and Remus came to sit next to Beth just before the service started.

Several people went up to the front to share their memories and personal stories about Lyall, including Alistair Moody, his partner from the Order, Mr Diggory Lyall’s best friend and work partner, even Professor Dumbledore who talked about Lyall’s school days.

Then everyone gathered around the grave, Remus and Beth laid wreaths on both Hope and Lyall’s graves.

This was followed by what felt like the longest hours of Beth’s life. She spent the next three hours clutching onto Remus like a limpet as he thanked everyone for coming.

Beth stared down at her shoes as people she had never met before tried telling her how much she looked like her parents, and how proud they would be of her.

Sometimes complete strangers would try to pat her on the back or give her a hug and Beth would clam up and have to try not to hyperventilate.

Occasionally, she would know the people, the entire Weasley family were there apart from Bill and Charlie who were abroad for work.

Sometimes it would be one of her Professors, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sprout and even McGonagall had come.

After what felt like the longest day of her life, Beth finally went back to the Diggory’s.

“I’m starving,” groaned Cedric as he flopped down at the kitchen table and pulled off his bowtie.

“I’ll warm up some soup,” said Mrs Diggory chuckling at her son.

Beth took off her cloak and sat down next to Remus as Mrs Diggory warmed through some soup.

“Uncle Remus,” muttered Beth.

“Yes darling?”

“Where’s Dobby?”

“Dobby misses Dad and has been given a week off, he’s spending time at the house of one of his house elf friends.”

“He’s going to look after the house for us whilst we’re back at school, ok?”

Beth nodded and Mrs Diggory brought over five steaming bowls of tomato soup.

Beth ravenously dunked a piece of bread into her bowl of soup, she had never been so hungry.

Beth ate her dinner as the others talked about their plans for the rest of the holiday, school didn’t restart for another week and a half.

Beth finished the last spoonful of her soup Beth started to feel very drowsy.

She found herself leaning into and falling asleep onto Remus.

“Did I ever used to do that?” asked Cedric.

“What fall asleep during dinner because you were so tired?” asked Mr Diggory.

“Every other day at one point, you’d tire yourself playing quidditch with the Weasley twins and then fall asleep the second you finished your dinner.”

“I should get her upstairs,” said Remus trying to get up without waking her up.

“It’s alright Remus,” chuckled Mrs Diggory, “I’ll get her, you rest you’ve a long day.”

“Thanks Celia,” sighed Remus.

Mrs Diggory gently picked Beth up, not waking her up. Beth was so small that even though she was thirteen and a half she didn’t weigh more than an average ten or eleven-year-old.

She carefully carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed.

When Mr Diggory came upstairs he found his wife standing in the doorway with tears running down her cheeks.

“What is it Cels?”

“Oh it’s nothing Amos,” muttered Mrs Diggory, “it’s just she’s so young, and she’s lost so much, and we all expect so much from her. But people forget sometimes, she’s only a child, a child who’s been through more than most adults.”

“I know dear,” said Mr Diggory putting an arm around her.

“She’s so shy, and she seems to act so frightened half the time like a deer in headlights. Maybe our world has put too much pressure on her?”

“There’s nothing we can do about it if they have Cels, but to help when we can, such as helping Remus and Beth get through this.”

“I know,” she sighed, “I know.”


	16. The Wolf and His Cub

It was a very quiet Christmas at the Diggory’s that year. 

Beth and Remus didn’t really feel like celebrating Christmas without Lyall, so they just had a nice dinner and exchanged a few small presents. Beth had got a black and yellow striped homemade jumper from Mrs Weasley

On Boxing Day, Remus and Beth had to head back to Hogwarts.

“Are you sure you have to head back Remus?” asked Mr Diggory.

“I’ve got the full moon in a week and Severus has been making me the potion, I have to go back today.”

“If you need anything just write ok?” asked Mr Diggory putting his hands-on Remus’ shoulders.

“Thanks again for everything Amos,” beamed Remus.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for a few more days Beth?” asked Mrs Diggory as she gave Beth one more hug.

“Thank you but no,” said Beth, “I want to get back to school.”

“I’ll see you next week ok Beth?” asked Cedric as Beth headed over to the flo.

Beth spent the next week alone in the Common Room reading and doing some drawing. Remus had a lot of marking to catch up on and lesson plans.

Beth was sat up in her room sketching.

It was a drawing of Lyall whose eyes were full of life as he laughed. Beth would always remember him when he was laughing and happy.

“Beth!” exclaimed Susan rushing into the dorm still wearing her snow-covered cloak and scarf.

“What?” muttered Beth looking up from her drawing. 

She had completely forgotten that the others were getting back today.

“Sus!” exclaimed Beth jumping off the bed and giving Susan a hug.

“I’ve missed you,” she muttered as Susan pulled her in close.

Beth had only seen Susan once over the holidays on the day of the memorial.

“I’ve missed you too,” giggled Susan, “but you’re feeling better, now right?”

“Yeah,” nodded Beth.  
“Hey guess what?” asked Beth lying down on her bed with her head propped up on her hands.

“What?” giggled Susan as she unpacked her trunk.

“Remus is going to start teaching me to repel dementors tomorrow.”

“Oh cool,” said Susan.

The next day passed in a blur, Beth was so excited about her first dementor lesson. She was in the Room of Requirement finishing her Arithmancy homework.

“So that’s how you figure out social numbers,” said Beth as she finished explaining it to Ernie.

“Thanks,” chuckled Ernie.

“Look at the time!” stammered Beth.

“I’ve got to go,” she gasped running from the room.

“What’s up with her?” asked Theo looking up from his Herbology essay.

“Dementor lessons,” explained a frazzled Hermione as she tried to write a History essay whilst checking her Astronomy chart.

Beth sprinted down to Remus’ office and arrived at exactly eight o’clock.

The door was already open, and Remus was finishing marking another essay. There was a stack of already marked essays on the desk.

“Hi Remus!” said Beth giving him a huge hug.

“Hello little one,” he beamed kissing her on the forehead as he put his marking away.

“So where’s the dementor?” she asked looking around.

“You are not going to be facing a dementor in your first lesson sweetheart,” he chuckled, “today I am just going to be teaching you the spell.”

“Ok,” shrugged Beth somewhat disappointed but also relieved that there would be no dementors today.

“Right,” said Remus getting up and leaning against his desk, “the first thing you need to learn is the incantation.”

“The spell is Expecto Patronum.”  
“Expecto Patronum,” said Beth clearly.

“Perfect, right, but the most important thing though is the feeling behind the spell.”

“Do you remember that I told you that dementors make you remember your worst memory?”

“Yeah,” muttered Beth thinking about how the dementors always made her remember her parents’ deaths.

“Well, what you need to do is to focus on a memory, try and think of a time when you were truly happy.”

Beth tried to think back, truly happy, she had been happy a year ago when Beth had realised that Susan loved her back. 

She had kissed her on the lips, they had kissed so many times since, and they hadn’t even kissed for all that long, but that first kiss was just so magical.

“Have you got a memory?” 

Beth nodded.

“Ok now focus on the memory and then cast the spell, can you do that?”

Beth opened her eyes and held out her wand.

“Expecto Patronum!” called Beth holding out her wand thinking about the memory.

A burst of white came flying out of her wand and formed a shapeless orb in front of her.

“Well done Cariad!” exclaimed Remus giving her a hug, “I’m so proud of you!”

“Is that good?” asked Beth nervously.

“For a first try its excellent,” he beamed, “eventually it might form an animal. The spell means I await a guardian.”

Beth nodded and tried the spell again with the same memory, but there was no change.

The spell was very draining, after practising for half an hour Beth was starting to feel tired.

“Are you ok darling?” he asked nervously.

“Maybe I was right,” he sighed running his fingers through his hair, “maybe the spell is to advanced for you?”

“Remus, what’s your Patronus?”

Remus smiled slightly and pulled out his wand.

A bright white wolf came out of his wand and nuzzled up to Remus before walking over to Beth and letting Beth pet him.

“It’s beautiful,” she beamed as she stroked the Patronus between the ears.

“I think you’ve done enough for tonight sweetheart,” said Remus going to go fetch some chocolate from his desk.

“Can I try just one more time?” she begged, “with a different memory?”

“Sure,” said Remus shaking his head.

Beth closed her eyes, Hermione, Justin, Percy and Susan had just got out of the Hospital Wing.

She and Susan were jumping up and down for joy with their arms around each other. If Beth had ever been filled with elation it was then.

“Expecto Patronum!” Beth called.

Something white came flying out of her wand, but this time it wasn’t a shapeless orb.

There was a tiny wolf cub frolicking around between her legs. It was a smaller, cuter version of Remus’ Patronus like an excitable puppy.

“You are brilliant Beth!” exclaimed Remus pulling her in for a hug, “I’m so proud of you!”

“Most fully trained wizards can’t do that.”

“But isn’t it harder against a real dementor?”

“Sweetheart, the fact that you can even do this after half an hour is amazing!”

“Thanks,” muttered Beth pulling at the end of the plait and putting her wand away.

“Alright sweetheart, now I want you to eat all of this or Pomfrey will have my guts for bloody garters!”

He passed her a whole bar of popping candy Honeydukes chocolate.

“It’s my favourite flavour,” she beamed.

“Thanks Remus!” 

“Go on get on with you,” he chuckled getting back to his marking.

“And if you end up in the Hospital Wing later because you didn’t eat that chocolate, tell Pomfrey that you were given some.”

“Its milk chocolate popping candy,” she giggled as she left, “how could I not eat it!”

She worked her way down to the Common Room nibbling on her chocolate humming to herself.

“How’d it go Beth?” asked Ernie as she walked over to him Justin and Susan.

Justin and Ernie were toasting marshmallows over the fire, and Susan was sat in their regular armchair reading Pride and Prejudice.

“Great,” beamed Beth as she sat next to Susan in their armchair.

“So, what happened?” asked Justin as Beth ate some more chocolate.

“Remus taught me how to cast a Patronus.”

“You can cast a Patronus?” asked Susan dropping her book in shock.

“Um yeah,” shrugged Beth.

“A corporeal Patronus?”

“A what?” stammered Beth.

“Corporeal,” asked Susan, “did it take a form?”

“Oh yeah, it was a wolf cub.”

“Awesome!” exclaimed Ernie.

“Wow!” breathed Susan.

“Amazing!” nodded Justin.


	17. The Long, Long Night

“Have you tried looking for him Ron?”

“Are you kidding me?” screamed Ron.

“The sheets were covered in blood!”

Beth was in the Room of Requirement with Ron, Hermione and Theo. It was a Saturday, so they didn’t have any homework, but sometimes they spent time in here over the weekend just because of Theo. 

Susan and Ernie were in the Common Room teaching Justin how to play exploding snap.

Ron and Hermione had been fighting for days, so Ernie and Susan were avoiding them. 

Theo was trying to ignore them whilst he read a paper on advanced Arithmancy. The Slytherin Common Room was hardly the quietest of places, so he had learnt how to block out arguments.

Beth however couldn’t block out arguments so easily, she hated it when people shouted, even when they weren’t shouting at her.

After all the years living with the Dursleys, raised voices always but Beth on edge.

“Maybe he’s just sleeping?” suggested Hermione.

“Sleeping!” screamed Ron grabbing the biggest heaviest book he could find.

“Your cat murdered him!” yelled Ron throwing the book at her.

Hermione ducked under the desk just in time and missed the book by a fraction of an inch.

“Stop!” cried Beth standing between them, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Just stop! Stop fighting! Please!”

“You are best friends!”

Beth went running from the room leaving a very confused Ron and Hermione in her wake.

“She’s right,” muttered Theo, “you two are best friends and arguing about something completely stupid.”

“Crookshanks is a cat, it’s in his nature to kill rats, you can’t blame Hermione for that. Also, I would like to point out that Scabbers might not actually be dead.”

Theo turned the page and went back to his paper.

Beth rushed down to Remus’ office as fast as her legs could carry her and pounded frantically on the door.

“Hello?” asked Remus opening the door to his room.

“Beth what are you doing here?” he asked confused, “it’s nearly curfew.”

Beth threw herself at him and started to sob uncontrollably.

“Woah calm down there little one,” he muttered stroking her hair, “its ok.”

“Look whatever the matter is we can sort this out ok?”

Beth nodded and came through to Remus’ sitting room, sitting down on the sofa.

“What’s the matter sweetheart?” he asked putting his arm around her.

“Ron and Hermione are fighting,” she mumbled, “I don’t like people fighting.”

“I know, but friends fight sometimes.”

“Ron thinks that Crookshanks killed Scabbers.”

“But isn’t killing rats what cats do?” asked Remus.

“That’s Hermione and Theo’s point,” sighed Beth.

“It’s been going on for days,” she sobbed.

“Hannah and Ernie have started avoiding them and are in the Common Room so that they don’t have to listen to them.”

“What about Theo?”

“Theo can just block them out somehow,” muttered Beth, “he just ignores them and reads his paper.”

“Why did you get so upset now though?”

“Because Ron threw a book at Hermione,” she mumbled biting her lip.

“Is Hermione ok?” Remus gasped.

“She’s fine, he missed, then I shouted at them and ran out of the room.”

“I’m such a terrible friend!” she sobbed.

“They were fighting, and I made it worse!”

“No darling you didn’t,” said Remus getting out a handkerchief.

“Everyone has a breaking point, and clearly Ron and Hermione just found yours.”

“Hmm,” she muttered sniffling slightly as Remus dried her eyes.

“I can’t go back and face them all tonight,” she mumbled.

“Why don’t you stay here then, just for tonight, you can talk to everyone in the morning.”

“Ok,” she muttered.

“Do you want me put on some tea?”

Beth looked slightly uncertain.

“I’ve got chamomile,” he said beaming.

“Ok then,” said Beth giggling slightly sniffily.

“That’s my girl,” he chuckled kissing her on the forehead as he got up to make the tea.

“Remus,” said Beth as he came back over with the tea, “did you and your friends ever fight?”

“Oh yeah,” sighed Remus.

“Back when we were in our fourth year, Sirius decided to try and play a joke on Severus. Severus had been poking his nose and had started to become curious about where I was going every month.”

“Sirius decided to tell Severus that if he tapped a certain branch on the whomping willow it would lead to a secret tunnel, and if he went down that tunnel, he would find out what we’d been up to.”

“The only thing was, at the end of the tunnel was the shrieking shack, where I used to transform once a month, Severus found himself in the same room as a werewolf.”

“What?” stammered Beth hardly able to believe what she was hearing.

“Fortunately James found out, and rescued Severus before anybody got hurt. James somehow managed to persuade Severus not to tell anyone. Severus has held a grudge against Sirius ever since, Severus only forgave me this year.”

“Why did he forgive you?”

“Because of you sweetheart,” beamed Remus giving her a hug.

“Anyway, after I found out what happened, I didn’t talk to Sirius for months, James was pretty angry but forgave Sirius, he always did. But I didn’t talk to Sirius for nearly six months.”

“But you made it up?”

“Eventually yes,” nodded Remus, “because that’s what friends do.”

“Now then, do you want to get some sleep?”

“Hmmm,” nodded Beth drowsily.

Remus got out some blankets and made up a bed on the sofa in the sitting room.

“I’m going to be up a while, still got some marking, so why don’t you take the bed and I’ll take the sofa when I’m finished.”

“I don’t want to inconvenience you!” stammered Beth, “that’s your bed!”

“You could never inconvenience me,” he chuckled, “now go on, go get some sleep!”

Beth blushed slightly and went to bed still wearing her jeans and jumper that Mrs Weasley had given her for Christmas.

Remus was just finishing off his marking and thinking about heading to bed himself when there was another knock on the door.

“What in the world?” he muttered as he looked at his watch, it was a quarter past twelve in the morning.

He yawned slightly and pulled on his dressing gown a bit tighter as he went to answer the door.

Professor Sprout was standing there with a very frantic Professor McGonagall, both of which were in their pyjamas and dressing gowns.

“Hello Minerva, Pomona, is there something wrong?”

“Have you seen Beth Remus?” asked Professor Sprout.

“It’s a quarter past twelve in the morning,” he pointed out, “she’s asleep.”

Professor Sprout burst into tears and shook her head frantically.

“I think you’d best come in,” stammered Remus as the two witches came into his sitting room and sat down on the sofa.

Remus knelt down by the dying fire and added a few more logs, whatever was going on it was clearly important, they could be up for hours.

“Would one of you please tell me why you are both here at this time in the morning?” sighed Remus.

McGonagall bit her lip slightly.

“There’s been another attack,” said McGonagall giving into the inevitable, Remus had to know.

“Sirius attacked Gryffindor Tower again, and Beth hasn’t been seen for six hours.”

“I’m sorry Remus,” stammered Sprout, “I should have told you earlier.”

“Mr Nott came to tell me that Beth had had an argument with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, and that she’d run off, nobodies seen her since.”

“It’s alright,” assured Remus, “she’s fine.”

“How can you know that?” sobbed Sprout, “Sirius could have kidnapped her! She could be dead!”

“But she’s not she’s fine,” he said gently.

“How do you know that?” asked McGonagall suspiciously.

Remus was never this calm when Beth was in danger, he clearly knew something they didn’t.

“Because she’s asleep in my bed,” said Remus simply.

McGonagall looked relived but Sprout seemed to panic even more.

“If you don’t believe me Pomona go and check for yourself,” he said chuckling lightly.

Professor Sprout nodded her head slightly and went to go and check the next room and came back looking much more relieved.

“I’m sorry Remus,” said Sprout sobbing in relief, “I should have let you get a word in edgewise.”

“It’s my fault, I should have told you she was here in the first place, you’re her head of house.”

“Can we just agree that it’s both your faults and get on with problem at hand,” said McGonagall, “Sirius Black has managed to get into the castle. This is the second time now!”

“What I don’t understand,” sighed Remus with his hands in his dressing gown pockets.

“Is why Sirius keeps on going for the Gryffindor Common Room if Beth’s a Hufflepuff?”

“He probably keeps on going for Gryffindor because he thinks that Beth is a Gryffindor like James and Lily,” said McGonagall.

“But how long is he going to keep that up?” stammered Sprout.

“Next time he might go for the Hufflepuff Common Room, we still don’t know how he’s getting in in the first place, or if he’s still here.”

“One moment,” sighed Remus getting out the map.

He unfolded and scanned it quickly.

“Well if he was in the school, he’s gone now,” said Remus handing the map to Sprout and McGonagall.

“I still can’t believe this map Remus,” muttered McGonagall, “even after you explained it to me!”

“But if he can get in twice, he can get in a third or a fourth,” sobbed Sprout, “he’s going to find her eventually. He’s going to kill her Remus; he’s not giving up.”

“Neither am I,” said Remus stubbornly, “if he wants to get to Beth, he’s going to have to get through me first!”

“Don’t be ridiculous Remus,” muttered McGonagall shaking her head, “he may have been your friend once, but Sirius is a mad man! He will stop at nothing.”

“Do you think I don’t know that!” yelled Remus shaking slightly.

“Of course, you do Remus, but how can you protect her from Sirius?”

“What else do you think I’m using this thing for,” said Remus waving the map, “keeping an eye on her, making sure she’s not getting into any trouble. Looking out for Sirius.”

“She’s a very curious child though Remus,” sighed Sprout, “do you remember in her first year with the Philosophers Stone?”

“Curious Beth may be, but she’s not stupid,” said Remus calming down as he sat back down.

“She knows that he’s after her, and she’s scared stiff! She wouldn’t do anything foolish when she knows she in enough danger in the first place with Sirius. She’s not reckless, she’s not James!”

“Remus?” muttered a small voice from the doorway.

A very drowsy and confused Beth stood in the doorway through to the bedroom, she looked as though she might have been crying slightly.

“Beth,” he sighed, “did I wake you up?”

“I think we’d better go Remus,” muttered Sprout, “extra security measures need to be sorted out.”

“Yes of course,” muttered Remus getting up to sort Beth out as McGonagall and Sprout left.

“How much did you hear little one?” asked Remus picking her up and tucking her back in to bed.

“All of it,” she muttered, “Sprout woke me up when she opened the door to check on me, and she left it open a bit.”

“Why didn’t you come in then if you were awake?” he chuckled.

“It was you we were talking about!”

“I know that,” she muttered, “but I also knew that you’d tell me everything I needed to know once they were gone.”

“Why did you get out when you did then?”

“Because you were upset, you were shouting. I don’t want you to be upset, I don’t want you to worry about me!”

“People get upset Cariad, it’s part of human nature,” sighed Remus brushing a lock of hair off her face.

“As for worrying about you, I worry about you because I love you.”

“You still worried about Sirius?”

“A little bit,” she mumbled.

“Well, I’ve checked the map, he’s gone. I check the map for you too, even managed to get the Room of Requirement on here.”

“Night Remus,” she muttered drowsily already half back to sleep.

“Goodnight little one.”


	18. Through the Tunnel

February drifted through to March, and there was still so sign of Scabbers. Ron and Hermione had stopped fighting though for Beth’s sake.

March changed to April and Beth was able to repel the boggart dementor every single time in anti-dementor lessons with Remus.

April changed through to May and everyone started to calm down, there were more important things to worry about than Sirius, such as the Quidditch cup which was won by Hufflepuff. 

May was spent doing the regular frantic studying for the end of year exams.

The first few days in June were spent sitting the exams.

On Thursday evening, Beth had just finished sitting her Arithmancy exam.

Susan and Beth were walking through the grounds together, it was a quiet summer’s evening and the first night they had had off in what felt like a month.

“How do you think the exams went?” asked Susan.

“I don’t know how muggle studies went; I think I got my essay completely wrong.”

“I’m sure it was fine Sus,” giggled Beth.

“Do you want to head in at some point?” asked Susan.

It was a quarter to nine and nearly curfew.

“Do we have to?” sighed Beth.

It just seemed like such a nice evening; she didn’t want to go back to the Common Room where everyone would be crowding her.

“Just a few more minutes Sus please?”

“Oh alright,” said Susan shaking her head as they started towards Hagrid’s hut.

As they started towards the hut they saw a mass of orange fur go charging past them.

“Was that?” stammered Susan.

“Crookshanks,” nodded Beth.

“With Scabbers!” they both exclaimed looking at each other.

They both chased after Crookshanks at top speed. 

Crookshanks stopped by the Whomping Willow and tapped one of the roots. The branches stopped moving and a tunnel appeared in the base of the tree.

“Sus,” said Beth turning to Susan frantically.

“Go and find Remus and tell him I’ve gone to the Shrieking Shack.”

“What in the world are you talking about?” stammered Susan looking at Beth nervously.

“I’ve got to go after them, otherwise Hermione and Ron will never stop fighting. Go and find Remus, and explain that I’ve gone to the Shrieking Shack, he’ll know what to do.”

“Ok Beth,” said Susan nodding.

“Good luck,” said Susan pulling Beth in for a hug, “I love you!”

Beth nodded and bit her lip walking towards the tree.

She levitated a twig over to the knot of the tree and pressed it. The tunnel appeared again in the tree.

Susan watched nervously as Beth walked into the tree and then sprinted off to go and find Remus.

Beth found herself in a pitch-black tunnel.

“Lumos!” she whispered lighting up her wand.

“Crookshanks!” she called using her wand as a torch trying to look for the cat.

“Scabbers!”

She couldn’t see either of them, so she walked along the passage, searching for the two pets as she went. 

She felt like she’d been walking for miles when the path began to change, the path began to rise slightly, and Beth could see a crack of light coming from around the corner.

“Well I’ve gotten this far,” she muttered.

She looked behind, taking one last look for Crookshanks or Scabbers.

Remus is one his way, Beth reminded herself, whatever is around that corner, Remus will be here soon.

She took a deep breath and walked around the corner where there was a hole in the wall. She walked through into a dilapidated old room, the furniture was all broken and the windows boarded up.

So this must be the Shrieking Shack.

She summoned every last inch of courage and clasped onto her wand firmly.

“Crookshanks!” she called nervously as she went up the stairs.

“Scabbers!”

There was creaking from upstairs and she walked up to the bedroom.

“Crookshanks, if you’re hiding in there, you’d best come out!”

There was still no answer and she opened the door to the other room at the top of the stairs.

There was a fire burning in here so there was clearly another person in the house, and Beth had a bad feeling who that might be.

Beth bit her lip and walked further into the room.

“Crookshanks!” she exclaimed finding Hermione’s cat lying on top of the bed.

Crookshanks seemed to be playing with a squirming Scabbers.

“Thank Merlin you’re both alive,” she sighed in relief, “I thought you had eaten him for sure this time.”

“I’m not sure even that rat would taste particular rat would taste very nice, even to a cat,” whispered a hoarse voice from a corner of the room.

“Who’s there?” stammered Beth.

Beth shone her wand into the corner of the room and the man walked out of the shadows.

He had dark matted hair which fell down to his shoulders. His face was ghostly white and hollow, his beetle black eyes stuck out a mile on his paper white skin. He looked more skeletal than man, but Beth still knew that face anywhere. That was her uncle.

“Look I don’t know who you are,” stammered Beth, “I just want to take Crookshanks and Scabbers and go.”

“You’re not going anywhere, and neither is that rat!”  
Sirius bolted the door shut.

“Now the next question how do you know this exceptionally bright cat?”

“Um well, actually he’s a kneazle,” Beth pointed out.

“And now it all makes sense,” muttered Sirius shaking his head.

Sirius looked away from the squirming rat for a moment and looked Beth in the eyes.

He took a step back in shock.

“Lilybeth?” he muttered staring into her eyes and cupping her chin.

“Look,” said Beth frantically trying to back away, “I don’t know who you are, or what you want from me, but could you please just let me go back to the school!”

“Don’t lie to me,” growled Sirius, “I haven’t changed that much!”

“It’s funny you know,” he chuckled reminiscently, “Lily was always a terrible liar too, you must get that from her.”

“How can you talk about her like that!” she screamed “you betrayed them!”

A pained look came across Sirius’ face and he flinched slightly.

“I didn’t!” he protested.

“I as good as did it, but I could never have betrayed James and Lily!”

“I don’t know what in the world you’re talking about,” stammered Beth as she tried to walk back towards the exit dropping her wand.

“Listen to me!” yelled Sirius gripping onto her clinging onto her for dear life, “you have to listen to me!”

“Please just me go!” sobbed Beth.

“You have to listen to me!!” pleaded Sirius shaking her in desperation.

There was a sudden crash of the door being burst open.

“Let go of her!!” glared Remus standing ominously in the doorway his wand at the ready. He looked like one of the furies summoned from Hell.

“Remus?” whispered Sirius turning towards him.

“Let go of her!” whispered Remus, walking purposefully into the room, his voice full of anger.

Professor Snape was now standing in the doorway with his wand held out like sword, ready to strike at any moment.

Sirius slackened his grip on Beth and Beth went running over to Remus bursting into tears.

“Shhh” he muttered softly, “it’s alright, I’m here now.”

“Remus, you’ve got to believe me!” stammered Sirius, “please just listen to me!”

“Tell it to the dementor’s Black,” growled Snape walking towards him, “they’re dying to see you.”

“You wouldn’t,” said Sirius his voice only half full of conviction, “even you wouldn’t do that to an innocent man Snape.”

“Innocent man!” spat Snape.

“Just give me a chance please!” he begged running over to the bed where Crookshanks was still clinging onto a struggling Scabbers.

“One more move Black and you’ll regret it I swear!” snarled Snape backing Sirius against the wall with his wand.

“It’s the rat!” screamed Sirius.

“Listen to me Moony, look at the rat!”

Remus looked up for a second from where he had been comforting a sobbing Beth.

“You’ll be ok little one,” said Remus passing her back her wand, “just wait here.”

Remus walked over to the bed cautiously his wand held aloft, Snape was looking at him incredulously. 

“Don’t listen to him Lupin,” said Snape shaking his head, “he’s mad!”

“Peter,” breathed Remus in shock picking up the rat.

“The rat?” asked Snape getting more confused by the minute still pining Sirius up against the wall.

“But that can’t be right,” muttered Beth coming over, “Scabbers can’t be Peter, the Weasley’s have had him for twelve years!”

“That’s an unusually long life for a common garden rat,” said Snape quietly, “they usually die after two or three.”

“It’s because he’s an animagus,” pleaded Sirius, “you’ve got to believe me!”

“I’m innocent,” he whispered.

Snape still looked unconvinced, a world in which Sirius, inconceivable!

Remus looked at the rat for a moment.

It was Peter alright; he was even missing a toe.

“See for yourself Severus,” growled Remus passing him the squirming rat.

Beth watched in confusion as Severus inspected the rat.

Remus put his hands-on Beth’s shoulders protectively.

“If this really is Pettigrew,” muttered Snape, “then Black is?”

“Innocent,” nodded Remus and Sirius simultaneously.

“Prove it then,” said Snape putting the rat on the ground.

Remus and Snape both pointed their wands at the rat, which began to levitate in the air.

Beth had to close her eyes in disgust as Ron’s rat Scabbers slowly changed into a small man with an equally rat like face.

“Remus!” said Peter scrambling on the ground to get up, “Sirius!”

“Stupefy!” said Snape lazily, “incarcerous!”

Peter was knocked out unconscious and tied up.

Snape still kept his wand on him his eyes full of menace.

“Sirius,” stammered Remus was grip on Beth’s shoulder slackening.

Sirius smiled slightly his eyes lighting up for the first time in years.

Sirius ran over to Remus and pulled him in for a hug.

“I’m sorry!” they said simultaneously, both of them in floods of tears.

“You first,” said Remus chuckling slightly.

“I’m sorry I left you like that, on your own in the world, I should never have trusted Peter.”

“And I’m sorry that I believed you betrayed James and Lily,” said Remus stroking Sirius’ cheek, “I should have known better.”

“No Moons, I should have known better, known better than to trust that dirty fucking rat.”

“I don’t know about Miss Potter,” muttered Snape as he sat down on the old bed, still pointing his wand at Peter, “but I would like an explanation as to what’s going on here.”

“Yes of course Severus, you’re right,” said Remus nodding.

“Since when are you and Snivilus on first name terms?” asked Sirius.

“Since I grew up Sirius, he’s a decent guy, he’s been making me Wolfsbane potion all year.”

“I think we must both think we’re in parallel universes Black,” chuckled Snape, “I’m not half bad, and you’re completely innocent.”

“Hmm,” grunted Sirius kneeling down next to Peter and looking for something.

“What are you doing Sirius?” asked Remus concernedly.

“Got you, you fucking bastard!” exclaimed Sirius holding Peter’s wand aloft.

“The explanation Sirius,” said Remus gently.

Remus sat down on the floor next to Sirius keeping his wand on Peter, and Beth curled up next to him.

“Right,” Sirius muttered and taking a deep breath.

“The first thing you all need to know, is that I wasn’t the secret keeper.”

“What?” breathed Remus.

“We changed it, it was meant to be a rouse for Voldemort, we changed the secret keepers to Peter on the 30th of October.”

“Played right into his hands,” spat Snape.

“I know that!” exclaimed Sirius.

“I didn’t betray James and Lily, but I might as well have done,” he said shaking his head.

“Go on Siri,” said Remus putting his arm around him.

“On Halloween, I was at the flat getting ready for your return Remi, I was doing the washing up and I had the strangest feeling in my chest.”

Sirius stammered for a moment.

“I knew James and Lily were in trouble, so I apparated to Godric’s Hollow straight away, the house was half in ruins.”

“We know what the house was like Black,” whispered Snape, “we don’t need a reminder.”

“Right,” Sirius nodded still confused at Snape being civil.

“I went into the house and saw James lying at the bottom of the stairs, his glasses askew, I carried on up the stairs and found Lils lying on the nursery floor. As I was crying over Lils’ body I heard a little voice calling for me.”

Sirius smiled over at Beth who was curled up against Remus.

“My Lilybeth, miracle that you are, survived.”

“I tried to take her home with me and put her in the sidecar, but then Hagrid appeared, and told me that Dumbledore wanted her to go with Lily’s family.”

Remus and Snape grimaced slightly but didn’t say anything, now was not the time for discussing the Dursleys.

“As I watched Lilybeth fly away I knew there was only one thing I should do.”

“Track down Peter and make him pay for what he’d done!” he growled glaring at Peters frozen and tied up body.

“You shouldn’t have gone alone Siri,” sighed Remus, “you should have waited!”

“I always was a bit rash and impulsive though, wasn’t I?” said Sirius chuckling slightly.

“I searched and I searched, eventually I found Peter at a muggle street in Yorkshire on the 2nd of November.”

“Peter accused me of betraying the Potters, and cut off his own finger before causing an explosion which killed the muggles and then transforming himself into a rat.”

“The aurors arrived not long after,” sighed Sirius.

“That explains part of it,” sighed Remus.

“Uncle Sirius,” stammered Beth.  
“Yes Lilybeth?”

“How did you get out of Azkaban?”

“That is a good question Miss Potter,” said Snape.

“The minister was visiting, and he left me his daily prophet for the crossword. On the front page was a photograph of a wizarding family who had a rat that I would have recognised anywhere.”

“I transformed into a dog and slipped out through the bars, and then swam ashore.”

“So you weren’t looking for Miss Potters dorm at all?” asked Snape, “you were looking for Mr Weasleys?”

Sirius nodded.

“So Pettigrew wasn’t the only unregistered animagus larking about out then?”

“No, James and I could transform too.”

“That leads us to tonight,” muttered Remus.

“Beth Cariad, what happened tonight?”

“Um well, Sus and I were going for a walk, we’d finished our exams and were just enjoying being outside for a while. We started walking towards Hagrid’s hut, when we saw Crookshanks run past with Scabbers, um er Peter.”

Remus nodded in understanding.

“We followed Crookshanks who was heading into the Whomping Willow. I had seen Crookshanks open the tunnel, so I knew how to do it, I told Susan to run back to the school and get you, and tell you I was going to the Shrieking Shack.”

“I walked down the tunnel and found Crookshanks, Sirius and Peter here.”

“Didn’t you know that Black was going to be at the end Potter?” asked Snape.

“I think I had a feeling I might be, but I wasn’t scared because I knew Susan had gone to go and get Remus.”

“You did the right thing sweetheart,” beamed Remus kissing her on the head, “I’m proud of you.”

“I suppose this is where we take over Lupin?” asked Snape.

Remus nodded.

“I was in my office, Severus had arrived with my goblet of wolfsbane and I had just drunk it when Susan came rushing into my office like a woman possessed.”

“She started stammering about Miss Potter, Grangers cat, Weasley’s rat and the Shrieking Shack,” said Snape, “it sounded like utter gibberish.”

“But then I checked the map, and saw Beth disappearing off the map and up the tunnel.”

“I think that’s everything,” shrugged Snape.

“What about Sus?” muttered Beth.

“I gave Miss Bones a calming draught and sent her back to her Common Room,” said Snape, “she should be fine.”

There was silence in the room for a moment and they all listened to the fire crackling.

“We should get back to the school,” said Severus getting up.

“You’re right Severus,” said Remus getting up.

Crookshanks went first, Snape and Sirius carried Pettigrew between them, and they were followed by Remus who was his arm around Beth.

“You’re more like Lily than James,” said Sirius as they walked down the tunnel.

“You’ve got her kindness, her heart.”

“What’s going to happen?”

“What do you mean Cariad?”

“With Uncle Sirius, and Peter?”

“Well, if we’re going to it properly, I’ll have to go back into the ministry,” grumbled Sirius, “get the trial I never got.”

“Do you think they’ll let you go free?”

“Seeing as we’ve got Peter for evidence?” asked Remus, “they have no choice.”

They reached the end of the tunnel and Remus flinched as he saw a full moon come out from behind the clouds.

Remus’ body started to shake slightly as he started to transform.

“Lilybeth no!” screamed Sirius running towards her and pulling her away from Remus.

“Run Beth!” he yelled pointing towards the castle.

“No!” sobbed Beth, “I want to stay with Remus!”

“It’s not safe!”

“Remus is perfectly safe,” muttered Snape shaking his head and looking at the perfectly tame wolf.

The wolf came over to Sirius and Beth and nuzzled up to them both, even touching noses with Crookshanks.

Beth put her hands in Remus’ warm fur as Snape and Sirius continued to levitate Peters still tied up body back to the castle.

“Severus!” yelled McGonagall running out towards them with Professor Sprout and Dumbledore.

“What in the name of all that is holy is going on?” 

“Is that Remus?” she stammered looking at the wolf that Beth was cuddling.

“I think from the evidence of Pettigrews body,” said Dumbledore, “that this means that Sirius is innocent?”

“It was Pettigrew all along,” nodded Snape.

“I’m sure that this is a very long and interesting story Severus, but I think Miss Potter should get to bed.”

“Yes of course,” said Professor Sprout who had been standing very confused in the background.

“See you on the other side Lilybeth,” said Sirius giving her a hug.

“Next time you see me, I’ll be a free man,” he chuckled.

Beth knelt down next to Remus.

“I’ll see you later Remus,” said Beth kissing the wolf on the head, “I love you!”

“Am I going to be getting an explanation for any of this?” asked Sprout as she led Beth back to the Common Room.

“Peter betrayed Mum and Dad,” she said drowsily, “not Sirius, they’re both animagi.”

“Is it possible that your explanation has made me more confused dear?”

“With the night I’ve had Professor, that doesn’t surprise me.”

“Beth!” exclaimed Ginny throwing herself at Beth as she came in through the Common Room door.

Even though it was nearly midnight everyone was still waiting up for her. 

The boys and Artie had been trying to distract themselves with a half-hearted game of Trick or Treat every flavour beans.

Susan’s calming draught had worn off nearly two hours ago and Cedric had had to forcibly restrain Susan from leaving the Common Room to go and look for Beth.

“Hey Sus,” said Cedric chuckling, “look who’s over there?”

“Beth!” yelled Susan leaping up from the armchair and pulling Beth into a tight hug as if she’d never let go.

“Thank goodness you’re alright!” she sobbed.

“What happened Beth?” asked Ernie.

Beth half collapsed into her and Susan’s armchair out of relief

“Scabbers is Peter, Sirius is innocent, and Snape is good.”

“Well that was complete gibberish,” said Zach raising his eyebrows.

“I think that’s the best you’re going to get out of her tonight,” said Cedric chuckling.

“Bed the lot of you!” he said firmly pointing upstairs.


	19. Going Home

The train was leaving to go home at nine. It was only seven o’clock though, but Beth hadn’t slept a wink. 

Sirius’ trial had been going on all week, Remus and Snape had been at the Ministry all week as they were the key witnesses. But late last night, the verdict was supposed to come in.

“Beth!” Susan whispered.

Beth turned over slightly in her bed. Susan was holding her close; she had known that Bet was worried about her Uncle Sirius so had stayed in Beth’s bed that night.

“Did you sleep at all?”

“No,” muttered Beth shaking her head.

“Maybe we should go get some breakfast?” suggested Susan hopefully. If she couldn’t get Beth to sleep the least thing, she could do was get some food down her.

“Maybe,” muttered Beth pulling herself out of bed.

Beth and Susan were already packed, it was a warm June day so they Beth got dressed in a pair of jeans and a light pink t-shirt.

They left their trunks and pets in the room; they would be loaded onto the train later.

The Common Room was nearly empty, the only people that were there were gathering last minute possessions to pack.

“Hi Beth!” beamed Emily.

Emily and Simon were carefully taking down the list of rules for the club so they could put them back up next year.

“Hi Emily, hi Simon.”

“You ok Beth?” asked Simon, “you look shattered.”

“Long night,” she mumbled, “I’m fine.”

Simon shrugged and went to finish packing.

When they got down to the Great Hall it was practically empty too, most people didn’t bother with breakfast on the last day, they were too busy packing. Cedric was one of the only people at the Hufflepuff table.

“Morning Ced,” said Susan.

“Hey Sus, hi Beth.”

“The paper come yet?” Beth asked nervously.

“Not yet no,” sighed Cedric, “should be here soon though.”

Beth sat down and picked at a piece of toast, but it seemed to turn to ash in her mouth, she just wanted some news, they had to see that he was innocent!

“You need to eat Beth,” Susan pointed out, “you haven’t eaten enough to keep a bird alive all week.”

“Not hungry.”

Susan seemed to give it up as a bad job.

“What do you think they want?” asked Cedric.

Beth looked up and saw a very excitable Percy and Penelope heading over to their table. 

Percy was practically jumping for joy, which was a miracle in itself.

Percy came rushing over to their table and gave Beth a huge hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you!!” exclaimed Percy.

Percy was hugging her so tightly that she thought he might squeeze her to death.

“What in the world is going on Perc?” asked Cedric, “or have you finally gone mad?”

“He’s got it!” beamed Penelope, “and it’s all because of you Beth.”

“Percy, can you please stop strangling my girlfriend and tell me what the matter is?”

“Sorry Beth,” chuckled Percy letting go off her still beaming like a mad man.

Percy and Penelope sat down opposite them all and looked at each other.

“I’ve got the job,” said Percy grinning.

“What job?” asked Beth.

“The teaching job,” explained Penelope, “History of Magic.”

“I wouldn’t have applied in the first place if it hadn’t been for you Beth,” said Percy shaking his head.

“You’re joking!” said Cedric, “they just gave it to you?”

“That’s amazing Percy well done!” said Susan.

“Well, I sent in my application yesterday, I gave it to Professor McGonagall,” Percy explained trying to calm down.

“Professor Dumbledore offered him the job just now,” said Penelope, “apparently Binns has been trying to retire for years, but there haven’t been any applicants.”

“So when I gave in my application they accepted it without a second thought.”

“That’s wonderful Percy,” beamed Beth, “you’ll do great.”

“I would never have even considered teaching History if it weren’t for you.”

“It’s nothing Perc,” blushed Beth.

“They not even waiting for your exam results?” asked Cedric.

Percy shook his head.

“Come on Ced,” giggled Penelope, “you know Perc will have got twelve Outstanding NEWTs and so does Professor Dumbledore.”

“I doubt I will have got twelve outstanding Pen,” said Percy blushing almost as red as his hair.

Fred and George came over to the Gryffindor table, and Percy and Penelope rushed off to tell them.

“Percy a teacher,” said Cedric shaking his head, “anything’s got to be better than Binns though!”

“We’re going to have to call him Professor Weasley!” giggled Susan.

Beth went back to staring down at her breakfast, she was just so worried, she still didn’t have any news.

“Look!” exclaimed Cedric pointing up, “the post!”

Beth dropped her piece of toast as an owl dropped a newspaper in front of Cedric.

“Go on Beth,” said Cedric passing her the paper.

Beth shook her head and Susan unfolded it. Susan and Cedric held the paper between them and scanned the front page frantically

Having finished reading they both started to beam wildly.

“Go on Beth,” said Cedric, “its good news!”

“I cant bring myself to read it,” muttered Beth pulling at the end of her plait.

“I’ll read it to you then,” said Cedric.

Cedric cleared his throat loudly and started to read the paper to Beth, Susan and anyone else who happened to be listening.

Susan clung onto Beth as Cedric read.

“Black Freed at Last!

It has been a very long week at the Ministry, but Sirius Orion Black has finally got the trial he has deserved for the last twelve years.

For twelve years, the wizarding community has believed that Mr Black was guilty of betraying the Potters to You Know Who, working for You Know Who and also for the murder of Peter Pettigrew as well as twelve muggles.

There has been chaos for the last year as the Aurors have tried to recapture Black who escaped from Azkaban last July.

But last week, in the early hours of the 10th of June, Black turned himself in. But what nobody was expecting was that the reason Black had escaped Azkaban in the first place was to track down Peter Pettigrew, who was not only still alive but the real culprit behind all the crimes that we have placed on Black for the past twelve years.

With this new evidence that Pettigrew is not dead as we have believed, the Ministry has organised a week-long trial which concluded last night. The key witnesses were Mr Severus Tobias Snape, and Mr Remus John Lupin Black’s partner.

When speaking to Mr Lupin, who is Miss Elizabeth Potter’s guardian, before the beginning of the trial we asked him about his feelings towards Black over the last twelve years.

‘When I found out that Sirius had betrayed James and Lily to You Know Who I couldn’t believe it. James was Sirius’ best friend, but after the news came through about Peter’s death, the evidence seemed completely against him. 

I was a wreck, three of my best friends were dead, and Sirius the man I had trusted most in all the world, was a traitor!

I hated Sirius; he had ruined our lives. But even though I knew that James, Peter and Lily were all dead because of Sirius, there was still a small part of me that still couldn’t believe it to be true. 

Sirius and I had been together for three years, even though I hated him, I still loved him. When Sirius escaped last year, I was terrified, not for me but for little Beth. I thought that Sirius was going to kill her.’

The first piece of news uncovered during the trail was that Mr Black was not the Potters secret keeper, but Mr Pettigrew.

‘It was a rouse,’ said Mr Black, ‘we were trying to fool You Know Who, so the secret keeper was changed to Peter on the 30th of October, two nights later Lily and James were dead.’

This means, that Pettigrew betrayed the Potters to You Know Who, not Black.

The court then asked Black and Pettigrew about the events of the morning of the 2nd of November.

‘I knew Sirius and Remus would be after me,’ said Pettigrew, ‘so I ran for it. I couldn’t run for long though, Sirius found me two days after Lily and James died.

I shouted out to Sirius that he had betrayed Lily and James, before transforming into a rat and then causing an explosion which killed the twelve muggles.’

It transpires that both Black and Pettigrew are unregistered Animagus’ Black can turn into a dog, and Pettigrew a rat. This is how Black escaped Azkaban last year, and this is also how Pettigrew was managed to hide for the last twelve years.

Pettigrew has been hiding in his Animagus form since the events of the 2nd of November 1981, as a pet under the alias ‘Scabbers’ with a wizarding family, the Weasley’s.

With all of this new evidence, the court had no choice but to clear Black of the charges of working for You Know Who and the murder of Pettigrew and twelve muggles.

Minister Fudge noted though, that Black was still an unregistered Animagus.

At the mention of this Black pointed out that he had, ‘just spent twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he never even committed!’

Fudge agreed to this and left the charge of being an unregistered Animagus aside.

Pettigrew has been sentenced to twelve years in Azkaban, for betraying the Potters, working for You Know Who and killing twelve muggles.

After these twelve years Pettigrew has been sentenced to the dementors kiss, for framing Black.

Pettigrew was dragged away to Azkaban screaming for his old friends Lupin and Black to help him.

Mr Black on the other hand has been cleared of all charges and is now a free man for the first time in twelve and a half years.

When talking to Mr Black about what he was planning to do now, Black said,

‘I need to recover from Azkaban obviously, twelve years in that place has taken its toll on me physically as well as mentally. Other than that, I’m looking forward to spending some time with my family, Remus and little Beth, I’ve got a lot of time to make up for.’

We here at the Prophet wish Mr Black and his family the greatest of luck in their future endeavours and apologise for the great mistrial of justice.”

As Cedric finished reading there was a round of applause of from the students who had been listening in.

“So Uncle Sirius is free?” stammered Beth.

“Yep,” nodded Cedric.

“And Peter’s gone?”

“He’s in Azkaban Beth,” said Susan, “he can’t get to you.”

Beth burst into tears as Susan pulled her in close.

“I just can’t believe it!” she sobbed.

“Well you’d better Beth,” chuckled Neville.

“I presume Remus won’t be coming back next year now,” sighed Hannah.

“He’ll probably be too busy making up for lost time with his boyfriend,” smirked Zach.

“Don’t be horrible Zach,” said Neville shaking his head.

“Lupin only signed a one-year contract in the first place,” said Ernie, “he was never going to be coming back.”

“It’s a pity,” sighed Cedric, “he was the best Defence teacher I’ve ever had.”

“Come on you lot,” said Artie finishing off her own breakfast, “if we don’t get a move on, we’ll miss the train!”

Beth shared a compartment with Susan, Ernie and Justin on the way home.

Five minutes into the journey there was light knocking on the compartment door.

“Hey Theo,” beamed Ernie, “come in mate.”

“Thanks Ernie,” chuckled Theo sitting down next to Ernie.

“I’m afraid I can’t stay long, if I’m gone for too long then Draco and Blaise will get suspicious.”

“Not still scared of those two fucking gits are you?” asked Ernie raising his eyebrows.

“Really Ernie, your language is worse than Ron’s,” muttered Susan as she plaited Beth’s hair.

“Got to get swear as much as I bloody can now before I get home, Timmy’s only nine, so the less swearing the better.”

“How long till little Timmy’s going to be starting Hogwarts then?” asked Justin.

“Well he’s got an August birthday, so year after next.”

“I’m sorry I can’t stay long Beth,” said Theo, “I just wanted to say congratulations, on Sirius and all that, I’m sure you’ll all be very happy.”

“I hope so,” beamed Beth, “and thanks Theo.”

“Why can’t you stay Theo?” asked Ernie.

“Draco and Blaise will get angry if they know I’m here.”

“Who says they’ll know you’re here?” chuckled Justin.

Justin pulled out his wand and locked the compartment door, nobody would know that Theo was in there.

“Thanks Justin,” said Theo smiling.

“Right!” said Ernie pulling out a box of Bertie Botts, “who wants one last game?”

“I’ve never played,” shrugged Theo who had never played, but had heard Ernie talk about Trick or Treat Every Flavour Beans many times.

“You have never lived Nott,” said Justin passing him the box.

Susan, Ernie, Justin and Theo ate their way merrily through the box of sweets and Beth looked out the window as the landscape flew past.

Guinevere was sleeping comfortably on Beth’s lap as the train worked its way to London.

As they pulled in at the platform, Beth carefully put Guinevere back in her travel basket and pulled her trunk down.

She started to look for Remus on the platform. For some reason the platform seemed to be even more busy than normal today, everyone seemed to be congregating on one end of the platform, clamouring frantically around and everyone seemed to be much more cheerful than usual.

“Beth!” Remus called scrambling his way out of the crowd and rushing towards her.

“I’ve missed you so much little one!” said Remus giving her a hug.

The crowd seemed to be moving towards her and Remus, and now Beth could see why, Sirius was trying to fight off well-wishers and parents who were all trying to shake his hand.

Sirius ran over and lifted her high in the air.

“I still can’t believe how big you are!” he sobbed putting her back down.

“You’re nearly fourteen for Merlin’s sake,” he said shaking his head as he looked at her properly.

Sirius pulled her in for a hug and Beth was soon enveloped in the middle of a group hug between Remus and Sirius.

“My little Lilybeth’s all grown up,” sighed Sirius as they came out of the hug.

“Let’s get you two home then,” chuckled Remus getting the trunk.

Sirius picked up the cat basket and put his arm around Remus and Beth as they left the platform. It was quite possible that that day they were the happiest family in the whole of London.


End file.
